Waiting
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Every night Kagome does one thing for her prince charming. She waits. But when secrets are uncovered and a hidden past revealed, can Kagome's prince charming save her from the one person she fears most? Herself? Dedicated with love to Marshall Ealy.
1. Chapter 1

lostmoonchild: My first attempt at an Inuyasha story since I'm practicing for a story that doesn't have a name yet. Let me know what you think! I don't own Inuyasha in any way except I do own this story.

CHAPTER ONE

Waiting.

Kagome sat patiently staring out her window watching as the wind gently blew the leaves that had fallen from the God Tree. The moon's light lit up the ground giving everything an almost haunted look but she didn't care. Her eyes were watching one thing, searching for a certain hanyou that would come like he had been doing for the past few weeks.

-----flashback-----

_The summer's heat seemed to be keeping her awake, making it impossible for Kagome to get comfortable. Souta was staying the night at a friend's house and her mother and grandfather were at her sick aunt's house leaving her all alone in the house. Sometimes, she felt all alone simply because she knew deep down that as time passed she didn't belong in her era but she knew that she didn't belong in the Feudal Era._

_A tear rolled down her face as she got up to get a glass of water. She felt so helpless and hated herself for not knowing where she belonged. Deep down she knew where she belonged but she wasn't willing to sacrifice the chance to be happy. If she chose her era, she would lose her friends forever since she knew that she may not ever be able to return. But if she chose the Feudal Era, she would only have to wish to be a hanyou and wait 500 years until she was at home._

_She shook her head and checked the doors and windows, not wanting to risk somebody breaking in. When she was satisfied that the doors and windows were locked, she headed back upstairs to find a certain hanyou sitting on her bed looking at her with golden eyes. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered standing up._

_Kagome set her glass of water down on her desk and smiled a little, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Inuyasha.. I knew you'd come." Kagome whispered walking to Inuyasha._

_A soft gasp escaped her lips as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her near him. "Kagome, I want to ask you something." Inuyasha whispered._

----end flashback----

A smile spread across Kagome's face as she remembered everything they had done that night. For the first time in three years, nothing seemed to matter. They didn't have to worry about Naraku, finding the Jewel Shards, or about anything else. All that seemed to exist was the pleasure they were bringing to each other.

"You're aroused, bitch." Inuyasha's voice said.

Kagome jumped and spun around only to find herself staring into golden eyes. "I was waiting." Kagome said lightly kissing Inuyasha. "I was actually thinking about going to bed if you weren't here in an hour."

"I'm here now." Inuyasha said using his claws to cut Kagome's pajamas off her body.

"That's not fair. You're still dressed... I'm not." Kagome pouted starting to rid Inuyasha of his shirt.

Inuyasha grinned a silly grin he saved for her eyes only when they were aloneand ripped his clothes off. "That better?" Inuyasha asked gently pinning Kagome against her bed and gently rubbing his manhood against her thigh.

Kagome gasped and nodded, gently kissing Inuyasha like there was no tomorrow. "Inu, we're going to have to tell my mother sometime..." Kagome whispered lightly licking Inuyasha's neck in submission.

"Not yet." Inuyasha groaned lowering his head and lightly nipping at Kagome's breasts.

No matter how many times they made love, Kagome was always amazed at how gentle Inuyasha could be. Sometimes in the Feudal Era, they would sneak off and have their fun. Neither of them thought that their friends suspected anything since they managed to keep up their normal arguements during the day and tell eachother they didn't mean it at night simply by using their bodies.

A small moan escaped Kagome's lips as Inuyasha carefully put himself into Kagome's opening. He had already taken her virginity a few weeks ago but he was a hanyou and she was human, he didn't want to end up hurting her by being too rough. "I've decided..." Kagome gasped quietly as Inuyasha pounded into her.

"Decided what?" Inuyasha asked stopping and growling softly when Kagome moved so she was on top.

Kagome licked Inuyasha's neck again and said softly as she adjusted herself so Inuyasha was in her again, "On what I want to wish for when we collect all the Shikon Jewel shards."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked thrusting upwards causing Kagome to arch slightly.

"To be a hanyou." Kagome whispered. "An inu-hanyou to be exact."

It was as if he had just gotten cold water dumped on him. Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of him and stared at her in surprise. "Kagome, you don't want to be. You'll be looked down for the rest of your life!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I want to be one. I don't want you to be alone." Kagome whispered.

"I'll wish to be human..." Inuyasha said but fell silent when Kagome put a finger up to his lips.

"No, I love you the way you are and I want to be with you for as long as we live. I don't want to die and leave you alone." Kagome murmured gently kissing Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha nodded and grew aroused again as Kagome got on her hands and knees, smiling at him softly in a welcoming manner. Inuyasha grinned and started pounding into her once more, collapsing when they both reached their climax or in Kagome's case, climaxes, a few hours later. "I gotta get back before somebody notices I'm gone." Inuyasha said not bothering to get up.

"Hmm." Kagome moaned a little shifting so she could use Inuyasha's chest as a pillow. "Stay with me for a while?"

"Until you fall asleep." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

Kagome nodded knowing that Inuyasha would sleep until just before dawn when he would get up and get dressed. Before he left, he always kissed her on the head and whispered to her how much he loved her and how he thought that the Kamis were smiling down on him the day that she freed him from the tree.

A smile spread across Kagome's face as she realized something. They were lovers by night and friends by day but no matter what, he always made her do one thing.

Wait and anticipate the next night. And that was one thing she was always willing to do.

lostmoonchild: there we go! I know Inuyasha is probably a little out of character but have you ever noticed that when its just him and Kagome, he acts more gentle? That could be just me but I think he acts more gentle around Kagome only so I earlier I thought to myself, "What if a fanfiction was wrote about Inuyasha's soft side with Kagome?" and figured that I need something to keep me awake for half an hour. I'm pretty sure this doesn't count as a lemon but it falls somewhere between lemon and lime. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

lostmoonchild: thanks for the reviews. The original idea was to be a one-shot but I changed my mind a while ago. So without further mindless chattering, lets get this chapter started! Can somebody do the disclaimer?

Alexis: lostmoonchild doesn't own Inuyasha, YYH, or any of the songs. She does own the characters who aren't part of Inuyasha or YYH so don't sue her.

Chapter two

Inuyasha growled dangerously as a tall demon stood in front of the small group of travelers. Kagome held tightly to Shippo and hid behind Inuyasha, her eyes showing pure terror. "Where is he, Urameshi?" The demon asked coldly glaring at the young miko.

"Where's who?" Kagome asked stepping back looking scared.

"Don't fuck with me, girl." the demon shouted. "Where in the hell is he?"

Kagome held tighter onto Shippo and said, "No. I'd rather die first. I won't tell you where he is. Not in this lifetime or the next. That I swear."

The demon frowned and said, "You'll have no choice."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha growled.

The demon smirked and said, "She's not marked thus not any of your concern."

"She's my bitch."

Kagome started shaking with fear when she saw the look in the demon's eyesand dropped Shippo before taking off into the nearby forest, running as fast as she could. The demon smirked and took off after her. "Mama!" Shippo screamed trying to chase after Kagome and the demon.

They ran into the forest and searched for a couple hours since Inuyasha couldn't always keeptrack of Kagome's scent for some reason since the new moonwouldn't take place for anotherfew weeksbefore finding Kagome sitting against a rock crying, the demon's charred and dead body no more than five feet away from her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted rushing next to Kagome and hugging her tightly not caring that there were people watching. "Its okay, I'm here."

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's haori tightlyand sobbed, "He's got her. Naraku's got her."

They didn't know who Kagome was talking about but they knew that whoever she was talking about, she didn't like the idea that Naraku had somebody. "Who's he got, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked looking at the young miko with concern.

Kagome picked up Shippo and held onto Inuyasha tightly. "My daughter." Kagome murmured a tear rolling down her face. "Naraku has my daughter."

lostmoonchild: CLIFFIE! I'm so evil right now, ending it in a possibly good spot. Kagome having a daughter, bet nobody saw that coming. As I mentioned before, this story was originally going to be a one-shot but I changed my mind. The chapter's short I know but I swear the next chapter is going to be longer. Read and review, flames accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter three that might answer why Inuyasha hasn't marked Kagome yet.

Chapter Three

Night had fallen and the group had made camp just a couple hours ago. Kagome was absentmindedly brushing Shippo's hair, humming a song softly. "Inuyasha, perhaps you should have a talk with her." Miroku said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Bitch, how'd you manage to get a daughter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Straight to the point as usual." Sango muttered glancing over at Miroku who nodded.

Kagome smiled faintly as she tied Shippo's hair back into its regular ponytail. "My aunt abandoned her daughter at my house about five years ago." Kagome answered softly. "All she was before she left was, "Just a couple weeks. Until I can stand up on my own two feet again." Wasn't clear until afterthreemonths that she wasn't coming back."

Shippolooked at his foster mother and asked, "Are you going to abandon me?"

Kagome hugged Shippo tightly and said, "I'm not going to abandon you, Shippo, not in this lifetime or the next."

'But why do mommies abandon their babies?" Shippo asked. "Is it a human thing?"

"No, sometimes demon mommies abandon their babies." Kagome answered with a small sigh. "Sometimes, a mommy doesn't want to take care of their children so they leave them behind for somebody else to take care of."

Shippo looked at his foster mother and saw knowledge of the subject in her eyes. "Does anybody in your era help demon babies who don't have mommies or daddies?" Shippo asked looking hopeful.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, some people help demon babies. My mama takes care of demon and hanyou kids sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and said, "Easy. You're never around when we have the kids. We usually end up sending them to a human family after a few days though. But in a few months, that's gonna change. A couple babies are going to come to my house but they're not leaving."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I'm adopting them." Kagome answered. "Two baby boys. One of them, a Forbidden Child, and the second one a little inu-hanyou."

"Don't you know its not exactly one of the best ideas to take in a Forbidden Child?" Sango asked. "They bring bad luck."

Kagome shrugged and said, "One of my best friends is a Forbidden Child. He's a little rough around the edges but I'd trust him with my life… Well, now anyway. Before, I wouldn't have even trusted him with a knife."

She laughed a little and smiled at her friends. "Lady Kagome, what did that demon want?" Miroku asked. "He was looking for somebody but you wouldn't tell him."

"He was looking for my father." Kagome murmured closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her face. "He was looking for four people actually. My father, my uncle, my cousin, and a fox demon who was called the King of Bandits."

"Why would you know anything about some "King of Bandits," bitch?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Because he happens to be an excellent friend of mine. Cruel and heartless nineteen years ago but now, you'd actually think he was human."

"you're eighteen though." Miroku said. "You said nineteen years ago."

"Yes. His human body is a year older than me." Kagome answered with a faint smile. "He died nineteen years ago. In an attempt to survive, his spirit fled to an unborn human child."

"Possession." Miroku said.

"Something like that." Kagome answered. "But in a way, he was saving the child's life as well as his own."

"But what about you father and uncle? Why does that demon have such an interest in them?"

Kagome sighed and said starting to rock Shippo, "My father was well known among demons for his ability to copy their powers. My uncle was known simply for being able to make things out of ice. When those two met, you probably would have thought that Hell opened up and spat those two out," she laughed a little bit and shook her head before continuing, "they were rivals for a while then they became good friends, almost like brothers. So when I was born, my father told mama that uncle was to be my godfather just incase something happened to the two of them. If you've met my grandfather, you can imagine what his opinion was."

"What'd he say, mama?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"He said, "Your daughter is from a long line of priests and priestesses, how do you think she'll act if she gets raised by a demon?" He made such a fuss over it that by the time he accepted it, arrangements were already official." Kagome said laughing.

"Your parents made a demon your godfather?" Miroku asked looking surprised.

"My parents were young when they had me." Kagome answered. "Mama was probably about sixteen when she gave birth to me."

"You're kidding!" Inuyasha said looking surprised. "I didn't think that your mother was so young!"

"Makes you wonder what people in my era do." Kagome answered with a grin.

"So where'd your dad and uncle go?" Inuyasha asked.

A tear rolled down Kagome's face and she said, "They went to the Makai one day and never came back. Mama asked about where they went, but nobody's heard from either of them."

"They just vanished?"

"Apparently." Kagome murmured.

"Why did the demon want to know about your cousin?" Miroku asked.

"My cousin, Yusuke, runs off every once and a while to take care of some business." Kagome answered. "Practically a crime to be a hanyou in my era. Worse when you look human enough to stay among humans."

They didn't say anything since Kagome had started humming a song to make Shippo fall asleep. "So all that demon wanted from you was information?" Inuyasha asked.

"Among other things." Kagome answered calmly. "It's a pain in the butt, being considered a hanyou because of a grandparent, but its even more of a pain in the butt being unmarked. Especially when you managed to inherit your father's ability to copy attacks, which I am NOT proving since I have a child in my arms."

They shrugged and watched Kagome carefully wrapped Shippo in a blanket she had brought back from her era for Shippo. "Bitch, a word." Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree branch he was sitting in.

Kagome got up and climbed on Inuyasha's back. "We'll be right back." Kagome said to the monk and demon slayer.

She held tightly onto Inuyasha's haori and giggled a little when Inuyasha lightly squeezed her butt once they were out of sight of the camp. "Don't take much to get you smiling, does it?" Inuyasha asked putting Kagome down and lightly licking her neck.

"Mmm, Inuyasha." Kagome moaned starting to become aroused when she felt Inuyasha's manhood against her leg. "Inuyasha, we have to talk."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked running his hands along Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha, stop for a minute and listen." Kagome said pulling away. "Inuyasha, that demon wanted to kill me earlier. He wanted to rape me since I wasn't marked."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Kagome, I wanted to wait until AFTER Naraku was defeated before marking you."

"What if we don't defeat him, Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured hugging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly to him and said, "We'll defeat him. But I don't want no demon wanting to get you so I guess we're just going to have to get married."

"You're going to mark me?"

"Obviously." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome smiled and gently kissed Inuyasha. "Hmm, might have to wait a while. At least, until I break the news to my family that we're going to be married."

"Hell, we've already mated. All that's left is the marking." Inuyasha said before pushing his tongue into Kagome's mouth.

A moan escaped Kagome's mouth as Inuyasha lowered her to the ground. "Not now, please?" Kagome murmured between kisses. "Inuyasha, please?"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "You owe me."

"Believe me, I'll give you a very nice reward later." Kagome said with a smile. "Now lets get back to camp."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded, getting up before picking his future mate up. "Just remember, you ARE going to pay me back for not screwing you tonight." Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome smiled innocently and said, "Don't worry, you'll get a nice reward."

"I'd better or else." Inuyasha said letting the threat go empty.

"Don't worry." Kagome answered brushing Inuyasha's hair to the side and kissing his neck.

Inuyasha grinned and held onto the young miko as he ran back to camp. "Now go to sleep." Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for a little while before opening her eyes and looking at the now sleeping hanyou. "I love you." Kagome murmured softly. "I always have and I always will."

Smiling softly, Kagome closed her eyes and held onto Shippo before falling sound asleep.

lost moonchild: chapter three, everybody! Hope this answered a question or two about why Inuyasha hasn't marked Kagome. Read and review, flames accepted as always!


	4. Chapter 4

**lostmoonchild: Damn, I think I just hit my personal best. Two stories posted and one story updated. Well, anyway, thanks to everybody who left a review! I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or any of the songs that may appear unless I say otherwise. The characters who aren't part of YYH or Inuyasha are mine so dont' sue!**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Morning, everybody!" Kagome greeted with a smile the next morning.

"You're up early, Lady Kagome." Miroku said looking surprised.

Kagome smiled and said, "Woke up around the time the sun rose and had a hard time getting back to sleep."

Shippo smiled sleepily at his foster mother and started eating hungrily when she gave him some food. "Hey, bitch, what's the deal?" Inuyasha asked taking some food.

"Maybe I feel like cooking today." Kagome said innocently.

"You haven't yelled at me yet for calling you bitch." Inuyasha said calmly looking at the young miko. "Now what are you planning?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Inuyasha, I've got a fight today."

Inuyasha growled and said, "You're not fighting."

"Inuyasha, you've never seen me fight."  
"Last time I let you fight you almost got killed!"

"Last time I wasn't used to the idea of falling back in time five hundred years!" Kagome shouted.

"There is no way in hell!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed onto the ground and growled into the dirt. "Lady Kagome, I have to agree with Inuyasha." Miroku said. "You don't appear to be the fighting type."

"Not everybody looks like the fighting type. Look at my cousin's teacher. She's a literal old hag and is still fighting."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and saw truth in her eyes. "Feh." Inuyasha snorted when the spell wore off. "If I let you fight, then you have to back off if you're about to get killed."

Kagome smiled happily and tackled Inuyasha, hugging him as tight as she could. "Don't worry, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a pleased smile.

After they had all eaten and packed everything up, they were on their way to Naraku's castle when Kagome stopped suddenly. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked looking confused.

"It feels like him… but it can't be." Kagome whispered before starting to run ahead.

They chased after Kagome and stopped when they saw her fighting against a demon and a boy was unconscious. "I know that scent." Inuyasha said rushing over to the unconscious boy. "Hey, kid, wake up!"  
"SPIRIT ARROW!" Kagome screamed right before the demon she was fighting screamed in agony as he was purified. When the demon was a pile of ashes she rushed over to the boy and shook him a little. "Souta, wake up!"

Souta groaned and opened one eye. "Five more minutes, mom?" Souta asked looking at her completely unfocused.

"Call me 'mom' one more time, brat, and you'll find yourself hanging upside down in the well." Kagome threatened hugging her brother.

"Kagome? Where's the demon?" Souta asked looking confused. "Where am I? Where's the city? Where's everything!"

"He'll be alright.' Kagome said unable to keep a grin off of her face. "Welcome to the Feudal Era, a home away from home."

"Mom's gonna kill you."

"Nuh uh." Kagome said standing up before pulling her brother up onto his feet. "Now what happened?"

Souta scratched the side of his head before saying, "I was at school playing soccer and thinking of that hot blue haired chick that Yusuke hangs around, wondering how something so fine could stand something so dumb, when I saw one of the Spirit Detectives. I didn't think much of it until he told the soccer coach that I had to leave… urgent matters, I think. So he took me away from practice."

"Well, that'd explain a couple things." Kagome said calmly before slapping her brother upside the head. "You didn't think to make sure that he was a Spirit Detective! We've already had enough 'deaths' in the family in the past four years, lets not make there being a fourth death."

'first two were Yusuke." Souta said rubbing his sore head. "Third was you but that didn't count since it was three minutes."

"What happened next?" Kagome asked with a frown.

Souta closed his eyes tightly and said, "Well, he took me to get ice cream, chocolate with vanilla fudge over it and blue sprinkles, then took me to an alley saying that I'd be safer in the Reikai until it was over with. I asked what and he was saying that he couldn't tell me since it was classified information."

"That's when you rub dad's rank in his face." Kagome answered.

"I did. Then he slaps me and next thing I know, I'm waking up to your face."

"Better waking up to my face than waking up as somebody's food." Kagome answered. "Did the demon give you a name?"

"Nope. But I did see a spider scar on his back."

"Damn it! Naraku's still alive in your era?" Inuyasha asked looking at the young miko.

Kagome sighed and said, "I don't know. I'm forbidden to go near ANYBODY who's been alive for more than five hundred years and has had anything to do with the Shikon no Tama."

"That's never stopped you before." Souta said innocently. "Remember just last month Yusuke was pissed off because you went to see some guy?"

"That 'some guy' was an old friend…. Literally."

"Hah! That's not what Yusuke was saying."

"You'd believe a dead man walking over me?"

"Um… He has a hot assistant.." Souta said before he saw Sango. "But you've got an even hotter friend so I'll believe you."

Kagome slapped Souta on the head again before looking at her friends. "You'll all have to excuse my idiot brother, he's turning into a bit of a pervert." Kagome said looking sorry. "This is my brother, Souta. Twerp, these are my friends."

Souta grinned up at Inuyasha before looking startled when Shippo jumped on Souta's shoulder. "Hi!" Shippo said innocently.

"Wait until mom finds out." Souta said with a grin.

"Tell mama and I'm sending you to Genkai's to train for a year." Kagome threatened as they started walking.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Souta shouted glaring at Kagome.

"Think I'm having a heart attack." Kagome said sarcastically.

Souta rolled his eyes and muttered, "Its no wonder people figure out immediately that we're related to Yusuke."

"Hey, be proud." Kagome said grinning. "Not many people can take a demon down with just their skull."

Souta rolled his eyes again and kept walking. "You're brother's a charmer." Sango said looking at Souta.

"He's just in a bad mood because I'm keeping an eye on him." Kagome said with a grin. "Being a pervert kinda runs in the family so all the girls have to keep an eye on the guys."

"You don't keep an eye on Yusuke!" Souta objected.

"Sure I do. Keiko acts as my eyes when it comes to Yusuke then whenever I'm home, I give Keiko a break and keep an eye on Yusuke." Kagome answered starting to laugh a little. "Just like the women and soon to be brides of the perverts in our family have done for centuries."

"Yeah right." Souta said.

"Just you wait, kid, your time is coming." Kagome said laughing. "Why do you think auntie Atsuko isn't married."

"Because she's a drunk and fell in love with a demon who slept with her and left her alone with a bastard child." Souta answered. "Which is why she keeps giving you a lecture why you don't get into romantic relationships with anything that has demon blood and a dick."

Kagome shrugged and whispered softly in Souta's ear, "Unfortunately for her, I don't listen. Those who have demon blood and a penis are excellent in bed."

"GROSS!" Souta shouted pushing away from Kagome.

Kagome cracked up laughing and said, "Welcome to the facts of life."

The group looked at the two siblings confused but shrugged it off, assuming that it was a future thing. Suddenly they heard an explosion in the distance and the Higurashi siblings looked at each other knowingly before running in the direction of the blast. "YUSUKE!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could.

**lostmoonchild: there, chapter four is complete! Read and review, flames are accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**lostmoonchild: thanks everybody for the reviews. I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise so don't sue me. I only own the characters who aren't part of Inuyasha or YYH.**

CHAPTER FIVE

Tears rolled down Kagome's face as she struggled to get to her older cousin's side. Inuyasha was holding her back which seemed to displease the miko considerably. "Kagome, he'll be alright!" Souta tried reassuring his sister.

Kagome cried and struggled to get away but stopped struggling after a while when the demon the four boys were fighting got killed. "Yusuke! Kurama! Hiei! Kuwabara!" Kagome screamed running towards the four boys crying.

A boy with gelled back hair opened his arms and nearly fell backward when Kagome jumped on him. "Its okay, Kags." The boy said gently stroking Kagome's hair. "Don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"Wait a minute, how do we know this is the real Kagome?" A tall ugly guy questioned.

"YOU FOUR IDIOTS WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE TRYING TO GIVE ME AN EARLY DEATH, WOULD YOU!" Kagome screamed trying to punch the four boys. "I'VE GOT ENOUGH STRESS RELATIONS TO DEAL WITH AND WORRYING ABOUT YOU FOUR GETTING KILLED IS GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Yep, that's Kagome." A red headed boy said with a smile. "Kagome, calm down. We're still alive so relax."

"RELAX!" Kagome screamed causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears against his head. "THE LAST TIME I WAS ABLE TO RELAX WAS LONG BEFORE YUSUKE THE BAKA DIED AND YOU GUYS CAME INTO MY LIFE!"

"Mama, can you stop yelling please?" Shippo asked quietly.

Kagome nodded and forced herself to calm down. "Deep breaths. Inhale… exhale." The boy with gelled back hair said with a grin.

Souta laughed a little and watched with slight amusement when Kagome flipped the boy off. "What do you guys want?" Kagome questioned when she had calmed down to the point she wasn't yelling.

"Well, Souta goes missing and the Reikai naturally gets worried. I mean, a missing Spirit Detective's brat isn't exactly one of the best things the Reikai likes dealing with."

"That's funny, last time I went missing the Reikai waited a day before getting the Spirit Detectives involved."  
"Yeah, but we found you easily arguing with Mukuro."

"Yeah. Does she have any messages?"

"Hn. Three guys, one woman, one bed, do the math."

Kagome started laughing and she nodded. "Thirteen guys, one miko, fifteen kids in which the fathers are completely unknown, less than a week." Kagome said with a laugh. "Kid count may go up. Not sure about the guy count."

Hiei smirked a little and shook his head. "Lady Kagome, you know these guys?" Miroku questioned.

"Often times unfortunately yes." Kagome answered starting to point to the guys. "That's Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, and the biggest baka in my era Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hold on a minute, did he call you 'Lady Kagome', Kags?" Yusuke asked with a grin. "Accepting your role already?"

"As Miko, yes. As anything else, Hell had better be freezing over before I admit to anything." Kagome answered simply. "This is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and you guys have already seen Inuyasha."  
"Hold on a minute, that's that demon punk you keep running off with." Yusuke said accusingly.

Inuyasha looked surprised and gave Kagome a confused look. "Yes, Urameshi, he's a punk." Kagome said pretending to be bored. "Goody goodies like me get bored and decide to take a walk on the wild side. That's why I put up with your friends."  
Souta started laughing and watched his cousin's face. It was obvious Yusuke was getting irritated but he wasn't about to start yelling for one obvious reason. He knew how much Kagome hated arguing about some subjects in front of a kid.

"You okay? No injuries or anything?" Yusuke questioned noticing a bruise on Kagome's arm. "How in the hell did you get that? Who gave it to you?"

"Nobody." Kagome said stepping back. "Fox, you owe me big. Some baka wanted a 'word' with you."

"Did you get the name?" Kurama questioned.

Kagome frowned slightly and said, "Fox-boy, when some baka is trying to kill me just to find out where in the Makai you are, I don't stop and take time to find out their name. Remember, I wouldn't have known Hiei's name if he hadn't almost been the cause of my death."

Hiei smirked a little and looked at Kagome. "Hold on a minute!" Inuyasha shouted. "That guy tried to kill you and you aren't scared of him!"

Kagome smiled a little and said, "Inuyasha, you tried to kill me and I'm not afraid of you."

"But you trust him!"  
"I trust you."

"Damn it, bitch! You can't keep trying to take these risks! What if he killed you!"

Hiei smirked a bit and he said, "He's got a point, onna. Are you sure you want to trust me so easily?"

Kagome smiled softly and looked at him. "Three eyes, recall that incident in the Makai a couple years ago when I had to go get that damn kid and you came along with me?"

Hiei's face turned a light shade of pink and Kagome gave a satisfied smile. "What happened?" Sango questioned with a confused look.

"One of us got into a bit of a fight with a fire demon and it wasn't Hiei." Kagome answered with a grin. "So once the fight was all said and done, I was very much shirtless."

Hiei's blush turned a darker shade and Kuwabara started laughing. "Shrimp's face looks like its ready to explode!" Kuwabara shouted laughing.

"Careful, Kuwabara, you wouldn't want Hiei to transform." Kagome said knocking Kurama over. "Fox-boy, four years ago my butt was all yours to touch. Now, you have to keep your hands off or else I'm gonna cut those hands of yours off."

"How am I going to explain that to my mother?" Kurama questioned with an amused look.

"I'm sure she'll understand you lost a fight but will be grateful you came back to the Makai alive after fighting with a miko."

"NOT THAT MOTHER!"

"You put your hands where they weren't wanted and the slut you touched took your hands."

"Hold on a minute why are you calling yourself a slut?" Kuwabara asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome laughed a little and said, "Look at my family and you'll see the reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Most of us in the newer generation of the family are accidents. Only one was made on purpose and not in the state of lust."

Kuwabara looked confused and Kagome pointed at Souta. "The first and currently only exhibit." Kagome answered with a grin.

'HEY!" Souta shouted.

"What? Until Yusuke or I, whichever one has kids first, have kids that aren't adopted you're stuck being the exhibit." Kagome said laughing.

"I thought you were the first one!"

"No, I'm the second exhibit of what happens when teenagers get drunk."

Yusuke started laughing and nodded. "You guys are confusing." Kuwabara said sitting down.

"We know. Its part of that being two races thing." Kagome answered.

"MOMMA!" Shippo shouted.

Kagome turned her head and her face paled considerably when they saw a tornado heading towards them. "Oh crap." Kagome said her face paling a little.

"What?"

"Kouga."

**lostmoonchild: there, now that's written and posted. Next chapter will be somewhat of a comedy so read and review, flames will be accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

lostmoonchild: Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter six and I'm afriad its not too good but oh well. I edited it about four times and decided to go with this version. I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. I only own the characters who aren't part of Inuyasha or YYH so don't sue.

Chapter Six

Oh crap.

Kagome's face paled considerably when they saw a familiar small twister forming. "Who's that?" Kuwabara asked looking confused.

"Hey, flea-bag! Where's my Kagome!" An annoying voice shouted.

Once the mini-twister vanished they could see a certain blue eyed wolf demon grinning at them. "Hello, MY Kagome." Kouga said with a grin.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and made an attempt to attack Kouga but stopped when Yusuke grinned. "Let me handle this loser." Yusuke muttered so Inuyasha could hear and Kagome couldn't. "Every asshole who calls Kagome his seriously needs a wake up call."

Kagome nearly protested when Yusuke walked up to Kouga but one small glare from Kurama told her otherwise. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked allowing his spirit energy to flare a little.

"Mama, what's he doing?" Shippo asked.

"In my family, this is known as scaring away the asshole who wants to date my baby cousin." Kagome answered with a grin. "Often times we change the name to something else if the younger or older sibling is making sure a person is good to add to the family. Watch, it'll get interesting."

Kouga glared at Yusuke and said, "I should be asking you the same thing! Kagome, lets go! My pack is waiting."

Kagome rolled her eyes and held Inuyasha back, whispering to him to let Yusuke handle Kouga. "it's a show you won't forget even in a thousand years." Kagome whispered excitedly.

Inuyasha nodded a little and watched Yusuke carefully. "Sorry, wolf-boy, but I'm Kagome's older cousin and the bastard who makes sure she doesn't go getting into trouble." Yusuke said walking around Kouga. "You're a full demon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay away from my baby cousin. She's strictly off limits to all full blooded youkai."

"Says who?" Kouga protested glaring at the teenage boy.

Yusuke looked bored and said, "She's been ordered by everybody in the family to avoid all forms of romantic relationships with full blooded demons. Look, you see the red headed guy over there that's holding onto Kagome?"

Kouga looked annoyed when he saw Kurama holding onto Kagome's arm. "Yeah, I see him." Kouga growled.

"Well, that's Kagome's ex-boyfriend. They dated for a few months about four years ago before breaking it off. Mikos and demon relationships never did turn out good as they both found out."

Kagome hit her head a few times on Kurama's arm muttering something about wanting to just run to the Makai and dying of embarrassment "My Kagome and I will have a different outcome." Kouga said.

"I don't think so." Yusuke said glaring at Kouga before looking back at his cousin. "'Gome, please tell me you told him."

"No." Kagome said looking at her cousin with annoyance.

Yusuke grinned a little and looked at Kouga. "Do you even know if Kagome is completely human?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course she is! No demon or hanyou looks human!" Kouga said looking proud.

"oh boy. Listen, whatever your name is, Kagome happens to be a hanyou."

Kouga stared at Kagome is shock and stared at her. Kagome nodded a little bit and held onto Inuyasha's arm. Kurama looked at Kagome and saw worry in her eyes, knowing why she was worried. It didn't take a genius to figure out how badly hanyous were treated by demons and humans. Honestly, humans were more than capable of being even crueler to a hanyou than a youkai could.

"I don't believe it." Kouga said glaring at Yusuke. "Kagome, lets go!"

Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's arm, noticing how irritation was radiating off of Yusuke and how he was trying to keep from shooting Kouga. "Hey, flea-bag, she's not going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha said putting an arm protectively around Kagome.

Hiei smirked a little and drew his katana, stepping in front of Kagome showing Kouga that he'd fight against whoever tried taking Kagome away. "Hiei-sama, put that away please." Kagome said quietly.

"Hn."

"Please, Hiei-sama?"

Hiei put his katana away and Kagome smiled faintly when she felt very faint confusion radiating off of Hiei's fiery aura. "Kagome, you honestly aren't going to listen to this low life punk, are you?" Kouga questioned.

That did it.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and walked up to Kouga. Yusuke backed away when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes and everybody started laughing when Kagome punched Kouga in the jaw as hard as she could. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BIG COUSIN A LOW LIFE PUNK!" Kagome screamed shaking with anger. "HE'S SUPPORTED ME IN MY JOBS AND HAS PROTECTED ME ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASION AGAINST CREEPS WHO THOUGHT I WAS THEIR WOMAN!"

Hiei smirked and knew automatically that Kagome wasn't about to let anybody control her, youkai or not. "Hn. Too bad she's not full blooded demon. Then the Makai would actually stand a chance in rising again." Hiei said with a smirk.

Yusuke grinned a little and shouted when Kagome punched Kouga again. "PRAISE THE LORD THE MAKAI HAS RISEN AGAIN!" Yusuke shouted laughing when Kouga ran off.

Still laughing, Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and twirled her around fast enough that Kagome's feet left the ground. "I'm surprised you haven't walked out of whatever relationship you got with him." Kuwabara said looking surprised.

"First off, I ain't got a relationship with him other than he has two shards of the Shikon no Tama. Second, I didn't walk out of the last relationship I had with a demon. I purified the last one's legs and ran." Kagome said once Yusuke had stopped twirling her around. "So how's everybody back home? Can I count on any of my boys being married off anytime soon?"

"Kurama's got himself a girl who believes in demons." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Oh Kami-sama." Kagome said with a grin almost identical to her cousin's (A/N has anybody ever noticed that in the Inuyasha movies Kagome looks almost like Yusuke when it comes to some emotions?).

Kurama blushed a little and said, "I'm taking her to the Youkai Den on Saturday."

"ARE YOU NUTS! THAT'S WHEN I WORK!" Kagome shouted looking shocked.

"Exactly. The way I figure it, when she sees you she'll know that she's a step up than what we had." Kurama said with a grin.

Kagome smiled a little and said, "A step up, eh? That's all three months got me besides a busted nose and several death threats to stay away from you? Baka kitsune."

It was obvious the two were joking around with each other since both were smiling. "Mama, what's the 'Youkai Den'? Is it where a youkai lives?" Shippo questioned.

Kaogme shook her head a little and sat down. "No, the Youkai Den is a bar and a gathering place for demons, hanyous, and any human who know demons exist. But if a human wants to get in, they have to know a youkai or hanyou who's alive." Kagome answered.

"How are you aware of such a place, Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"My father." Kagome answered simply.

"What do you do?"

"Waitress and sometimes sing." Kagome answered simply. "After Kurama and I broke up, I tried getting a guy there but I kept hearing something Mama always says."

"Don't pick that up, you don't know WHERE its been." Souta said proudly.

Kagome nodded a bit and looked noticed that the sun was overhead. "Its almost time." Kagome whispered.

Yusuke hugged his cousin and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Don't be afraid. Just come home again or else I'm gonna go nuts. Understand?" Yusuke questioned softly.

"I understand, big cousin." Kagome murmured allowing the rest of the guys to hug her.

Inuyasha growled softly as he watched the other males hug Kagome but stopped when he saw that the hugs were nothing more than friendly hugs. Not romantic hugs like Inuyasha had once seen with Kikyo and some other male who later died. Suddenly…Inuyasha heard one of the guys shout, "DOG PILE!" and "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" before finding himself on the ground with a whole punch of people on him. "URAMESHI AND KUWABARA! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

lostmoonchild: Okay, read and review, flames are accepted. Hopefully somebody liked this chapter. Gotta run, my time limit on the computer is done for a while. Ja ne for now!


	7. Chapter 7

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them. Hope the last chapter was kinda funny and if anybody likes Kouga, he'll be back in the story later on, I promise. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise so don't sue. The characters who aren't part of YYH or Inuyasha are mine.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for." Yusuke said with a joking grin as he showed Kagome a syringe.

"This is my last dosage, Yusuke. I won't live the rest of my life being reminded every six months or so that I've got only half a soul."

"Well, if you hadn't gotten caught by that witch.."

"If you guys hadn't been so eager to help me, then I wouldn't have to take this crap!" Kagome said irritably as she stuck the needle into her arm and injected the contents.

"And you're assuming that its my fault!"  
"I'm assuming you won't let me do a bunch of stuff. I'm willing to bet that if I had been asked to be somebody's mate, you wouldn't let them!"  
"Depends entirely on who asked you!"  
"HA! I knew it!"

"Hey! I'd give permission!"

"Yeah right! Hell has a better chance of freezing over than you agreeing."

Souta smiled and watched the argument as if there was nothing more interesting in the entire world. "Remind me, how often do they do this?" Miroku questioned sitting down.

"All the time." Souta answered with an amused look. "If they agree, then everybody knows somebody's gonna get their butt kicked."

"So they never agree?" Sango questioned petting Kirara.

"Nope."

"What's that stuff Kagome put into her arm for?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta shrugged and said, "I guess to keep her soul thinking that its still whole. They tried fake souls for a while but her body kept kicking them out after a week so they designed something to make her soul think that its whole again."

"At least I don't have to worry about always being pure!" Yusuke shouted glaring at his cousin.

"I never worry." Kagome said before looking up at the sun. "But its almost time for the fight so I'd best get ready."

They all looked up at the sun and saw that it was over in the west. "Grab whatever you brought, Souta, cause we gotta get going." Yusuke said falling back into the older cousin role he knew he was supposed to have been in all the time.

Souta nodded and grabbed his stuff, taking time enough to hug his new friends tightly. "Yusuke, can I ask you something? In private?" Kagome questioned grabbing Yusuke's wrist and pulling him away from the group.

"what's wrong?" Yusuke asked looking concerned.

Kagome whispered something to Yusuke causing the teenage boy to look at Inuyasha with a surprised look. "Please, Yusuke?" Kagome questioned with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know…" Yusuke said thoughtfully. "Inuyasha, come here a minute please."  
Inuyasha looked confused and walked over to the two teenagers trying to figure out what was going on. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

Yusuke sighed and said, "Look, I'm not good at letting guys date my cousin. She's the only one who knows almost exactly what I'm thinking."

"Yeah…"

"What I'm trying to say is, if Kagome gets stuck here, will you meet her needs?"

"I will."  
"Do you care for my cousin?"

"I love her." Inuyasha said surprised at how easily the words left his mouth. He wouldn't have said it to anybody other than to Kagome since she was going to be his mate.

Yusuke nodded and said, "Then I have no objections to you two being together. Just remember, Inuyasha, there's a bunch of guys back home who love Kagome almost like she's a little sister. If she gets hurt by you, then they're going to be after you."  
Inuyasha nodded also but in understanding. "I promise I'll take care of her." Inuyasha promised. "I swear that on my honor."  
Kagome smiled faintly and saw the pleased look hidden in her cousin's eyes. "Alright." Yusuke said before messing his cousin's hair up. "You'd better not leave this one. I actually like him."

"God, Yusuke, I didn't think you were that way!" Kagome said laughing before running away from Yusuke.

Yusuke started laughing as he chased his cousin and tackled her. "Say it!" Yusuke said tickling Kagome.

"NEVER!"  
"Say it and I'll stop!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Say it!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Kagome shouted coughing when Yusuke stopped tickling her.

Yusuke got off of Kagome and smiled a bit. "whatever you do, Kags, don't get killed." Yusuke said when a portal opened up.

"Believe me, Urameshi, I'll fight like a youkai would. Just to make the guys back home proud."

Yusuke nodded a little and everybody watched as the guys all hugged Kagome tightly. "Don't go, Kagome. You can come back home with us!" Souta said looking hopefully up at his sister.

Kagome hugged Souta a little before saying softly, "Hey, brat, when was the last time I died and stayed dead? Look, if I die I'll come back in another body. Then I'll make a joke only you and I know about, okay?"

"The cross dresser joke?"

"No, the other one."  
Souta grinned a little and nodded before hugging his sister again. "I love you, Kagome." Souta said squeezing his sister's waist tightly.

"Okay, you little monster, hands off. I know I look good but I don't need to be living with you attached to my waist. What do you think my kids are gonna be saying?" Kagome said with a laugh as she messed her brother's hair up.

"Don't die, okay?"

"I promise."  
"Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die."

Souta seemed comforted a bit and allowed Kurama to gently lead him towards the portal. A silent tear rolled down Kagome's face as she stared at her cousin and his friends' faces for a few minutes before they went into the portal. "Mama?" Shippo questioned jumping up into Kagome's arms.

"Lets go, guys." Kagome said wiping the tear away and smiling a little. "Maybe this time the battle against Naraku will really be over."

Nodding slightly, they started walking in the direction they knew Naraku's castle was in, each one hoping that today would be the day that Naraku would finally be gone from the world and from their lives for good.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter is done. Next chapter is probably going to be kind of boring but a few chapters after that will be rather interesting. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews but honestly I almost didn't update. My antivirus program has been going nuts lately. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Ya'll know the drill on the ones who aren't part of Inuyasha or YYH.

Chapter Eight

They kept walking until they were about half a mile from Naraku's castle when Kagome stopped and pulled a change of clothes out of her bag. "Sango, will you make sure they don't peek?" Kagome asked walking behind some bushes.

"Sure." Sango answered keeping an eye on the guys. "Your cousin and his friends seemed nice."  
"They are. Just a little annoying at times." Kagome answered.

"Mama, how come you seemed more relaxed around them then you do us?" Shippo asked. "Don't you trust us?"

Kagome smiled a little and said, "Of course I trust you guys, Shippo. Its just that I've always been in tune with people's energies and when they're around before I have a fight or before I'm coming back here, I just relax a lot more."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess its because we've taken care of each other for so long that we can't properly relax without knowing where the others are." Kagome answered. "But I'm starting to relax properly again just by knowing your guys' energies so its easier."

She came out of the bushes wearing a black sleeveless top that had a rose that looked as if it were under moonlight over one breast and ended just above her navel. Her blue pants were a little loose, but not loose enough so they didn't show off her curves and had pictures of stars stitched into the material with silver threads. "Wow, mama! You look beautiful!" Shippo said jumping up onto his foster mother's shoulder, careful not to scratch her.

Kagome smiled faintly and knelt down next to her bag, digging out a hair tie and a black choker. Quietly, she tied her hair back into a long braid before putting the choker onto her neck. "Feh, you girls get so worried about your looks. Why do you need all that stuff for if you're only going to be fighting?" Inuyasha asked looking frustrated at not being at Naraku's castle already.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be comfortable." Kagome said as she put the clothes she was wearing earlier into her bag.

She picked her bag up and they started walking towards Naraku's castle, a feeling of worry and dread gripping their hearts in its claws. They paused and checked for any barriers, amazed when they found no barriers guarding Naraku's castle. "I don't like this…" Kagome said carefully running her hands over the wall.

"So he didn't decide to put up barriers this time around." Inuyasha said shrugging, although he was a little nervous about it.

"Exactly." Kagome said stepping back when some daggers shot out of the wall. "Hmm… demons in this era aren't exactly smart enough to establish traps that would immediately catch intruders and this sort of design wasn't used until after Youko Kurama became well known in the Makai which won't happen for another two hundred years."

"You're sure?" Miroku questioned.

"Dead sure. You don't grow up around thieves and Spirit Detectives not knowing how to tell what era a trap came from and what's its purpose is for." Kagome answered. "If I had to guess, I'd say this one is about a century ahead of this era…"

They watched as Kagome ran her fingers along the bases of the knives and applies a bit of pressure. Amazement was clear on their faces when they saw the daggers fall to the ground and the gates open up to reveal a shining barrier over the entrance. "Feh, no problem!" Inuyasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"INUYASHA! NO!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha tried attacking the barrier.

A yell escaped Inuyasha's lips as she was thrown back and looked confused when they helped him up. "damn, what in the Hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded getting up and poking at the strange barrier.

"Kakai barrier." Kagome answered staring at it quietly. "The Reikai uses it back home to keep demons away from ningens. But there are cases when demons get past."

"Can it be taken down?"

Kagome grinned a little and allowed her energy levels to rise. Everybody stepped back as her energy kept rising until it was higher than Sesshomaru's. "Holy shit…" Inuyasha swore looking amazed at how much demonic aura was swirling around and clashing with Kagome's miko energy. "How can you hold so much energy?"

"Being taught how to handle and suppress demonic energy since the age of two." Kagome answered simply looking satisfied when the barrier shattered. "Being taught by thieves how to get past barriers and all that good stuff at the age of five helped out some."

"You don't steal, do you?" Miroku questioned.

"Nope. Not unless somebody stole what was originally mine first, then I'll steal what was originally mine back but that doesn't really count as theft seeing as its regaining lost property."

They smiled faintly at Kagome's logic and watched as she took her shoes and socks off when they saw a demon standing in the middle of the yard. "You're Kagome Urameshi?" The demon questioned.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm her."

The demon nodded and said, "Good. I look forward to killing off a Urameshi."

"First, try to hit me. THEN brag about how you look forward to killing off a Urameshi cause we ain't that easy to kill." Kagome answered adopting a fighting stance.

"Mama…" Shippo whimpered when Sango grabbed hold of him and held the small kitsune close to her.

Kagome gave them a joking grin and said, "Hey, if I die don't wish me back. I'll see you guys again cause I'll pull a Youko Kurama."

They smiled a little bit and looked surprised when Kagome set a barrier over them. "So you don't interfere," whispered Kagome before charging at the demon.

"MAMA!" Shippo screamed as the fight started.

lostmoonchild: this chapter was probably a bit slow but the next chapter will be interesting, I promise. Anyway, read and review flames are accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks everybody for the reviews. I'm glad people like the story and almost didn't update today due to being tired. To anybody who's thinking about working two jobs: it takes a lot out of you. Seriously. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or YYH so don't sue me! Characters who aren't part of either anime belong to me.

Chapter Nine

------------last time-------------

They smiled faintly at Kagome's logic and watched as she took her shoes and socks off when they saw a demon standing in the middle of the yard. "You're Kagome Urameshi?" The demon questioned.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm her."

The demon nodded and said, "Good. I look forward to killing off a Urameshi."

"First, try to hit me. THEN brag about how you look forward to killing off a Urameshi cause we ain't that easy to kill." Kagome answered adopting a fighting stance.

"Mama…" Shippo whimpered when Sango grabbed hold of him and held the small kitsune close to her.

Kagome gave them a joking grin and said, "Hey, if I die don't wish me back. I'll see you guys again cause I'll pull a Youko Kurama."

They smiled a little bit and looked surprised when Kagome set a barrier over them. "So you don't interfere," whispered Kagome before charging at the demon.

"MAMA!" Shippo screamed as the fight started.

----------this time----------

If Kagome heard Shippo's scream, none of them knew. They watched as her eyes seemed to grow empty as she and the demon charged at each other, a promise of a certain death showing in their eyes. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted when the demon punched Kagome in the jaw.

Kagome flew back and hit the ground with a groan before getting up and attacking again. Within five minutes, the young miko's face was covered in blood and one arm hinting at nearly being dislocated if it got hit once more. "KAGOME! GET OUT OF THERE!" Inuyasha shouted trying to get the young miko to stop fighting.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kagome shouted blocking a punch.

"Interesting choice of words." The demon said with a smirk managing to punch Kagome again.

Kagome shook her head rapidly and glared in the demon's direction, moaning softly with an unknown pleasure as she felt the familiar fire rush through her veins. It wasn't the fire she felt when she and Inuyasha made love to each other, this fire was different. This fire radiated power that was completely her own, not the power of the different types of youkai blood that flowed through her veins.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt her body lengthening a couple inches so she was probably as tall as Inuyasha. She could feel her ears starting to point and move to the top of her head and something growing from her lower back. "WHAT!" The demon shouted furiously.

Kagome turned her head and nearly jumped when she saw that she had a tail that looked faintly like a kitsune's tail when they were full grown. "Heh, always wondered about that." Kagome said nearly moaning again when she felt another rush of fire go through her veins.

"Mama, look!" Shippo shouted pointing at his foster mother. "You have funny markings!"

Kagome looked and saw the designs that were forming on her stomach. "YUSUKE! YOU ARE SO DEAD ONCE I GET HOME!" Kagome screamed up at the sky.

The demon smirked and charged at Kagome, looking shocked when the young miko punched him as hard as she could. Everybody watched in horror as Kagome's eyes glazed over as she punched and attacked the demon ruthlessly. The young miko jumped back, however, when she didn't get a response out of the demon and stared quietly.

"How does it feel?" The demon questioned spitting blood out of his mouth and staring at Kagome as he got up.

"How does what feel?"

"The knowledge that wherever you go somebody will always see somebody else in your face." The demon answered. "Here, you are seen as Kikyo. In the future, you are seen as that Urameshi bastard. No matter where you go, you'll always be in somebody's shadow."

Kagome glared at the demon and said, "I'm never in somebody's shadow. People just choose to believe everything that they see."  
The demon shouted in anger and attacked Kagome, screaming in pain when Kagome managed to dig her hand into his stomach. "You're nothing more than a freak." the demon hissed.

"You wanna know something sad about that?" Kagome questioned with a grin. "I'm actually proud of being a freak cause then I don't have to worry about being like anybody else."

The demon charged at Kagome again and everybody watched in slight horror as the young miko's hand went through the demon's stomach. Fearfully, the demon attempted to get away but screamed in agony as Kagome kept him from getting away. "LET ME GO!" The demon screamed.

Kagome smiled faintly and whispered, "You sound like that little girl. You know, the one that was crying and had to be literally dragged away by that boy? Their grandmother, you remember her, don't you? You had your fun with her then slashed her throat open."

The demon's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Kagome. "Oh fuck!" The demon shouted attempting to slash Kagome's throat.

Kagome moved back so the demon's claws barely brushed against her throat before grabbing a dagger she had hidden and stabbing the demon in the throat. "Important rule to take to the other side with you: don't mess with a family who's well protected." Kagome whispered withdrawing her hand from the demon's stomach and watching quietly as he fell to the ground.

Everybody watched as Kagome stared quietly, waiting for a few minutes before literally reducing the demon's corpse to ashes. Next thing they knew, Kagome fell to her knees and the barrier around them dropped. "Mama?" Shippo whispered crawling onto his foster mother's lap.

"I'm okay." Kagome answered hugging her son a little.

"That was brutal." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Way demons back home fight. If you want more proof, I'll show you the scars from a sick game I play with a drunk." Kagome answered before yawning a little.

Quietly, Sango and Miroku helped Kagome up before looking at the castle. "Ready?" Miroku questioned.

Sango nodded quietly and Inuyasha grinned with anticipation. "Can you sense anything?" Sango questioned.

"Give me a sec…" Kagome murmured before her senses were assaulted with images. The scent of death, pity in Kagura's eyes, pain, coldness, and the faint voice of one of the Ferry Girls.

Silently Kagome made a note to question Botan about any Ferry Girls who was stupid enough to go near Naraku's castle. But for now, she had work to do and she would do it right. Her baby cousin's life depended on it more than ever before so there was no room for error.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next chapter will be somewhat interesting. I'll admit to this chapter being somewhat pathetic but that's mostly because I totally suck at battle scenes. Anyway, read and review: flames or constructive critism (depending on whichever you call it) are accepted.


	10. Chapter 10

lostmoonchild: I'll just get this chapter started so nobody gets worried I'm gonna ramble on and on. Just a quick ramble though: I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Ya'll know who's mine.

CHAPTER TEN

Kagome's eyes darted around the castle as she carefully looked for any familiar auras inside Naraku's castle. Slowly, she allowed her demon form to drop until the only signs of her having ever changed form was blue jagged streaks in her hair and her eyes a soft golden color. "That was great, mama!" Shippo shouted jumping up into his foster mother's arms.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kagome jumped a little and said quietly, "Somebody's inside."

"Lets go. It might be Naraku!" Inuyasha said as they rushed into the castle.

They searched for almost ten minutes until they saw Kagura standing near a door. "You're looking for that little brat, I assume?" Kagura questioned staring at Kagome.

"What'd you do to her?" Kagome shouted feeling her demon blood starting to rise again.

Kagura smiled a little and said, "I did nothing to the child other than made sure she received some food. You realize by the time the first full moon came, Naraku was fully aware of her demonic heritage."

"And if she's dead, I can promise that Naraku and whoever else ensured her death will be aware of MY heritage." Kagome said, a growl clear in her voice.

"Believe me, I have no intentions of seeing a child suffer without her mother." Kagura said grabbing her feather. "Just so you know, your child is barely alive so I'd suggest getting to her. The door behind me is where she is. Don't worry, its unlocked so you'd better hurry."

Before anybody could say or do anything, Kagura flew off. Testing her words, Miroku opened the door and everybody covered their noses when a terrible stench reached their noses. "Ugh, disgusting!" Inuyasha shouted looking disgusted.

Kagome walked quietly into the room and allowed her eyes to adjust to the little light before gasping when she saw a small child wearing a large t-shirt that had blood stains on the front and back and said "I'm obviously in hell… because you're here" lying on the floor. "Hana!" Kagome shouted forcing herself to calmly walk towards the small child.

The small child, Hana, moaned and struggled to sit up but was severely weakened because of the lack of food. "Its okay, sweetie, its okay. Mama's here now." Kagome said carefully picking the small child up. "I'm here now, nobody's going to hurt you again."

Hana weakly clung to Kagome's shirt and shivered a little at her older cousin/foster mother's touch. The only time she had ever been touched by anybody was if they were going to hurt her, it had been so long since she felt a gentle touch that she almost forgot what it was like. "Lady Kagome, is that her?" A voice asked. Hana liked the sound of that voice, the owner was clearly male and had a good heart.

"Yeah. This is Hana." Kagome answered sounding like she wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Naraku's not around here, is he?" Another voice asked. Also male, but a little rougher and was clearly used to living a hard life.

There was silence for a minute before Kagome answered. "No, he's not. I can't even feel the Shikon no Tama." Kagome answered before there was movement showing Kagome was leaving the room.

"She needs a bath, mama." A voice pointed out. A child, no older than eight maybe.

"I know." Why'd Kagome answer? Did she end up having the child or was the child adopted? She couldn't have had the child since Hana was only gone a year, that would mean the child would be about nine months old and unable to talk. So that meant Kagome had adopted.

Inuyasha looked at the young girl in Kagome's arms and saw how thin she was. The child obviously hadn't eaten in a while and from how unfocused she looked, she hadn't had water in some time. "Hey, bitch, stop for a minute." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped and felt him going through her backpack. "What're you looking for?" Kagome asked looking confused.

"Your pup needs water." Inuyasha said taking a water bottle out of Kagome's backpack.

Kagome looked at Hana and saw she was thirsty. "Here we go, Hana." Kagome said taking the water bottle from Inuyasha.

Hana smiled a little and drank the water, careful not to spill a single drop. She never knew water could taste so good…when it was clean that is. A whimper nearly escaped her lips when Kagome took the water bottle away saying something about how Hana shouldn't fill her stomach up too much since they were going to eat.

Food…

Just the thought made Hana's stomach growl loudly. Maybe this time she wouldn't have to try feeling for any rotten parts of any kind of food and wouldn't have to put up with food poisoning every time she got desperate enough to eat halfway rotted food. "I know, you're hungry. We have to get you cleaned up though since you are absolutely filthy." Kagome said sounding amused.

Hana nodded weakly and listened quietly as Kagome talked to her friends. After about half an hour, Hana felt Kagome set her down and started sneezing when she smelt a fire being started. Every once and a while she had gotten whiffs of fresh air so the fresh air didn't bother her as much but the scent of a fire… that was one scent she wasn't too familiar with anymore.

A few minutes later she felt Kagome pick her up and heard somebody following. A silent gasp escaped Hana's lips as she felt her pajamas being taken off from her body and felt the warm water rising until it was around her chest. She shivered a little when she felt Kagome get into the water and felt herself being cleaned of the dirt and everything. "She looks happy." A woman's voice said sounding somewhat surprised.

Kagome nodded a little and calmly told Hana to hold her breath. Hana took a deep breath and felt Kagome dunk her underwater, before bringing her back up. "Alright, my little monster, get ready for the shampoo and conditioner." Kagome said gently.

Sango watched as Kagome gently rubbed shampoo in the girl's hair and smiled when Kagome dunked the small child under water before pulling her back up. Hana smiled a little revealing several missing teeth and looked as if she was enjoying be clean. "She's so thin…" Sango whispered looking sympathetic towards the young child.

Kagome nodded in agreement and gently washed Hana making sure that all of the dirt and dried blood was off of the small girl's back before gently taking her out of the water and wrapping a towel around the child so she wouldn't get too cold. "Uh…ugh!" Hana protested loudly.

"Why isn't she talking?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome said trailing off as she sat down behind her cousin and started rubbing a towel against Hana's head.

Hana giggled in obvious delight and started making more noises, her voice jumping every time her head moved suddenly. She giggled and attempted to grab Kagome's arms but found she couldn't even lift her arms. A small frown appeared on her face but quickly vanished when Kagome set her against a rock, reassuring Hana that she and Sango were going to get dressed before they went back to camp.

Within a few minutes, Hana felt herself being picked up and looked slightly confused when she realized that the person carrying her wasn't Kagome. "This is Sango." Kagome's voice said sounding completely calm.

Carefully, Hana breathed in the woman's scent and rested her head on Sango's shoulder showing she was okay with being carried by somebody else. Whimpers escaped her lips when she felt Sango set her down on something that felt like a sleeping bag. "I need to wash her clothes." Kagome explained going through her bag trying to find a shirt for Hana to wear.

Inuyasha took off his haori and carefully wrapped it around the small ten year old, looking surprised when Hana's eyes lit up and she started babbling nonstop. Kagome laughed as she walked to a nearby stream and started washing Hana's clothes but fell silent when Hana started screaming. Sighing, Kagome put the wet clothes on a rock before sitting down behind Hana. "Shh…" Kagome said with a soothing voice. "Its okay."  
Hana protested and weakly started moving her fingers which attracted everybody's attention. "What's she doing, mama?" Shippo asked.

"Talking." Kagome answered.

"With her hands?"

"Yep."

They didn't understand entirely how anybody could talk with their hands but it was obvious that Hana was since Kagome had started talking gently. "What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked.

"She's afraid. In the past year, she's seen Naraku almost exactly like her father. Because of that, memories of her father resurfaced along with the promise he'd take her away from me by any means possible. Right now, Hana thinks that her father is going to come here and take her away." Kagome explained before gently kissing Hana's cheek. "Its okay. Your dad's not coming here, I promise."

Hana quieted down some and remained quiet until Kagome had finished cleaning her clothes and was letting them dry off. "Now, who's hungry?" Kagome questioned.

* * *

lostmoonchild: okay, there's chapter ten! read and review, flames are accepted. 


	11. Chapter 11

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter eleven is here! Thanks for the reviews, you all seriously don't know how much they've helped since today hasn't been a good day. My bitch (not dog terms) grandmother complained enough to my parents so now I can't go to Europe next summer because I'm my stupid brat cousin's parole officer and apparently I don't have anything better to do than watch a snot nosed brat who thinks that the world revolves around him! I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Everybody else is mine.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Shippo watched with interest as Kagome carefully fed Hana, making sure to clean the broth off of the skinny girl's face. "There we go." Kagome said after fifteen minutes.

"You didn't feed her much, mama. How come?" Shippo asked looking confused. He thought that she'd at least try to get the child to eat more.

Kagome carefully moved Hana and let the small child lie down. "I don't want her to get sick so I'm going to slowly increase the amount of food she eats." Kagome answered. "Right now the trick is to get her to even eat the food and attempt to keep it down."

Shippo nodded and watched as Hana made a face and began making whimpering noises until Kagome sat her up. "Hi!" Shippo said excitedly.

Hana cried out in fear and attempted to cling to a laughing Kagome. "I should have said something before.." Kagome said starting to calm down. "Hana's blind so she can't see if anybody's in front of her."

"Why's she blind?" Shippo asked.

"Because she accidentally purified her own eyes." Kagome answered calmly. "Shippo, hold out one of your hands."

"Why?" Shippo asked extending one of his hands.

Kagome smiled faintly and grabbed her cousin's hand. Hana looked confused when her and Shippo's hands touched and tried reaching her other hand towards Shippo. "Its alright, she wants to see who you are." Kagome said.

Shippo sat near Hana and laughed a little when Hana started touching his face. "That tickles!" Shippo said laughing as Hana lightly traced her fingers over his face.

"She's seeing what your face looks like." Kagome explained. "She has to depend on her fingers when she wants to see what somebody looks like."  
"So basically, Shippo, since her eyes aren't working her fingers and her other senses have to see for her." Miroku explained watching as Hana almost fell over.

"Okay, princess." Kagome said lying Hana down again. "Don't over exert yourself."

Hana smiled and grabbed Kagome's hands. "How can she survive?" Sango asked looking confused. "She's dependant on you now because she's weakened but I don't think she depends on you all the time. How do you keep her from getting killed?"

"In my era we have special ways that a blind person can survive." Kagome said with a small smile. "There's special schools for blind people that they can go to, a special writing system, guide dogs.."

"Guide dogs!" Inuyasha asked looking shocked.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. They help blind people get around. Actually, I think somebody's working on getting other animals to act as guide animals."

Hana smelt the air and sneezed when she smelt all the fresh air. She looked around confused when she felt different energies that she didn't recognize but she felt one energy she recognized and that was Kagome's. She didn't recognize any of the voices but she guessed from the tone of Kagome's voice she knew who the people were and trusted them.

"Shouldn't her real mother be taking care of her instead of you?" A male voice asked. Hana listened quietly and figured that the owner of this voice was a strong fighter.

"I told you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha. Was that the man's name? Why was he named after a character in the Legend of Inuyasha? Did his parents hear the story and love it just like she did and decide to name their kid after the hero?

Kagome laughed a little when she saw the thoughtful look on Hana's face. "We're in the story." Kagome whispered.

From the look on Hana's face, she didn't expect that. "Nyah!" Hana protested looking up at Kagome with a stubborn look.

"Bedtime, kids." Kagome said with a laugh.

Shippo and Hana both pouted but stopped when Kagome offered to tell them a story. "I want to hear whatever Hana wants to hear!" Shippo said eagerly.

Kagome smiled a little and watched Hana's hands before a minute before saying, "She wants to hear the Legend of Inuyasha."

"THE LEGEND OF WHO!" Inuyasha shouted with a shocked look.

Kagome laughed and said, "Should have seen that reaction coming."

"That isn't funny, bitch!"

"Listen, in my era the Shikon no Tama is just a legend. Parents tell it to shut their kids up when its time for bed." Kagome said with a shrug. "My mom told it to me and grandpa told it to her and its been going on like that for generations."

"What's the legend?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, it starts off with Inutaisho then goes on to how he had two sons. Doesn't really go into much detail on Sesshomaru but it tells how Inuyasha lived with his mother until she died then was on his own. Then how he met Kikyo and how she nearly talked him into giving up his demon blood for her. Soon after that Naraku comes into the picture which results in Kikyo's death and Inuyasha being pinned against the tree." Kagome said with a shrug. "then how Inuyasha was freed by a strange miko who could pass through worlds, the Shikon no Tama shattering, the two looking for the shards which resulted in coming across an orphaned kitsune… basically about the adventures we've already had."

"Does it tell about the ending?" Sango asked, her eyes showing interest.

"The ending is always different each time it gets told. Some people like to say that the villain gets defeated, others say that the villain wins and the heroes die but then about two hundred or so years later the villain gets killed in a battle, or the heroes and the villain die in the battle." Kagome answered with a shrug. "But I like going with the first ending."

"So nobody knows how the battle actually ends." Inuyasha said glaring silently at the young miko.

"Pretty much, yeah. But I could always ask Sesshomaru since I see him quite a few times."

"Why do you see that bastard?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "I dunno. He shows up when I'm supposed to be working and he's killed a few guys who have gone after me."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Inuyasha, I'm YOUR bitch. Not exactly how that works out seeing as I'm "always" telling you to S-I-T whenever you irritate me."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Sounds to me like you won't be able to resist me."

"Don't push it, dog-boy."

Hana's face scrunched up and she started crying loudly. Sighing, Kagome started humming a little before singing gently:

**Tell me what the rain knows**

**Oh are these the Tears of Ages**

**That washed away the Wolf's Way**

**And leaves not a trace of the day?**

**Tell me what the rain knows**

**is this the flood of fortune**

**That pours itself upon me?**

**Oh see how I drown in this sea.**

**Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive**

**Your fur is on fire**

**The smoke turns the whole sky raven black**

**And the world upon your back will crack…**

**Where will you go**

**Now you've no home?**

**Let the rain wash away your last days…**

Hana quieted down and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. "How'd you do that?" Miroku asked.

"She takes pride in her wolf demon blood." Kagome answered with a shrug. "Not sure why though."

They stared quietly at the small girl and watched as she gripped the sleeping bag in her sleep. Kagome smiled and quietly kissed her foster children on the forehead before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to overcome her.

A few hours later everybody was awakened by the sounds of Hana screaming. Kagome woke up with a start and tried to quiet down the small girl, amazing everybody by how awake she seemed to be. When Hana didn't quiet down after a ten minutes, Kagome moved Hana so the young girl was resting against her before whispering, "Thunder rolled across the heavens and the rain began to fall, foretelling the events that would soon occur. Ahead, the castle stood proudly against the bleak land. Nobody dared say a word as the barrier around the castle was broken. With the loudest crack of thunder anybody had ever heard, the battle had begun.

"Everybody knew that the battle would determine the future. Would the evil hanyou win and the world be thrown into an eternal darkness? Or would the strange army of hanyous, youkai, and ningens win the battle and the future hold promises of a new world that had not yet existed? Nobody, not even the strange miko, knew what would happen. All that was certain was that this was going to be a battle nobody would forget, even after thousands of years."

Hana quieted down a little and listened quietly as Kagome told her version of the ending of the Legend of Inuyasha. "The armies fought against each other until all that was left of the evil hanyou's army was the evil hanyou and his incarnations. The wind sorceress grabbed her sister and fled, knowing that they had a future without the evil hanyou. With a great battle cry that even the Gods heard, the inu-hanyou attacked the evil hanyou. Nobody dared to help for this was a battle where there could be only one victor…"

How the story ended, nobody knew since they had fallen asleep. Kagome smiled faintly and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to once again overcome her until morning came with many promises.

* * *

lostmoonchild: There we go. Read and review, flames are accepted. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next morning everybody was up and packing everything up after breakfast. "How can you not be tired when you've been waking up every hour?" Miroku questioned noticing how wide awake Kagome was.

Kagome smiled and said, "One time I got only three hours sleep. Hana always wakes up at night so I'm used to waking up in the middle of the night to make sure she goes back to sleep."

"NYA!" Hana shouted trying to keep from being fed.

"Kagome-chan, help please?" Sango asked looking worried. "She won't eat."  
Kagome nodded a little and started singing a crazy song which resulted in Hana laughing a little. "Now." Kagome said.

Hana's eyes widened when she tasted food and attempted to raise her arms. "Why doesn't she want to eat?" Shippo asked looking curious.

"She's just stubborn." Kagome answered. "Hey, nightingale, you've gotta eat something."

Hana shook her head and stuck her nose up in the air. "Feh, if she's not going to eat then don't feed her." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha before helping Sango feed Hana. Once Hana was fed, the ten year old was pouting until Kagome handed the ten year old to Inuyasha. Sqealing with delight, Hana grabbed Inuyasha's hair and refused to let go, even after she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha glared at Kagome and demanded to know how she could have done such a thing to him. "believe me, Inuyasha, that's MILD compared to what I do to the guys back home when Hana's involved." Kagome said with an innocent smile.

"What do you do?" Inuyasha asked, slightly nervous from the way Kagome's eyes were dancing.

"Well, one time I had Chuu, he got beat by my cousin head butting him, take care of Hana when she was in a very pissed off mood. Makai lost about fifty demons, the lowest ranked demon being an E-class and the highest rank being a B-class." Kagome answered. "Koenma-sama didn't have any idea what hit the Makai cause the demons didn't see what hit them."  
"This twerp killed fifty demons and didn't get killed!" Inuyasha asked looking shocked.

"Yeah. She would have done more damage except Chuu knocked her unconscious. When I got her back, he warned me never to do that to him again."

"Did you?"

"No. I left Hana with Hiei the last time. Guy nearly gave me a slow and painful death afterwards."

Nobody was sure if they should laugh or not. They all remembered Hiei and from the impression they got, Hiei was not the kind of guy you wanted to piss off. "Did he almost kill Hana?" Shippo asked.

"Hiei? Nah. Hiei takes good care of Hana."

They walked in silence for a few hours, sometimes glancing at the sleeping girl to see if she was sleeping or if she had woken up. Around lunch Hana woke up and started protesting loudly causing Inuyasha to hand the fussy girl over to Kagome. "Okay, okay." Kagome said setting her backpack down and going through it.

"How can something so small be so loud?" Inuyasha asked covering his ears.

"Believe me, she is more than capable of getting louder." Kagome said giving both Shippo and Hana some candy to keep them quiet until lunch was ready.

"bribery." Miroku commented as Kagome started making some ramen.

"Whatever works." Kagome answered helping Hana sit up and put a hand under one of the young girl's arms. "Okay, sweetie, I need you to lift your arm. Can you do that?"

Hana looked like she was concentrating as she slowly raised one of her arms before protesting when she couldn't lift her arm very far. "Here." Shippo said holding some candy in front of his sister.

Hana sniffed the air lightly and her eyes lit up when she smelt the chocolate. She leaned forward to get the chocolate but pouted when Shippo moved the chocolate away from her. "Grab it." Shippo said.

Slowly, Hana reached forward struggling to keep her arm up. She knew Kagome's hand was under her arm but she wanted to prove that she was strong. That she wouldn't give up just because something was hard. She wanted to show that she wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted and right now, she wanted the chocolate.

She gave a satisfied smile when she grabbed the chocolate and let her arm drop into Kagome's waiting hand. She had proven her point and was honestly tired now. Quietly, she gave the chocolate back to Kagome who gave it back to Shippo. "Thank you." Shippo said quietly munching on some chocolate and putting the remaining pieces in Kagome's backpack.

"Lunch time." Kagome said when the ramen was done cooking.

This time Miroku offered to feed Hana. Kagome looked a little doubtful but allowed the monk to try. "Okay, Hana, lets see if you'll take food a bit easier then you did last night and this morning." Miroku said picking some ramen up with the chopsticks.

Hana protested loudly and turned her head away from the food, her mouth shut tightly. "Want me to try?" Kagome asked.

"No, I can do it." Miroku said with a smile.

"Good luck."

Miroku smiled again before pretending to eat the Ramen, watching how Hana turned her head slightly in Miroku's direction. "Beef flavored." Shippo said seeing the slightly questioning look in Hana's eyes.

Hana looked thoughtful and nodded a little before opening her mouth and closed it before Miroku could get the food in the young girl's mouth. "You didn't think she'd make it easy, did you?" Kagome asked with an amused look.

Miroku gently handed the chopsticks to the young girl and helped her lift the chopsticks. Hana smiled happily and ate the ramen without any complaints. "You're about as stubborn as Yusuke." Kagome said with a small smile.

Hana looked proud and smiled again as she ate until she was full. When she had eaten enough, she yawned and surprisingly resembled a neko. Quietly, Hana managed to lie herself down and curled up in a ball before falling asleep. A soft smile spread across Kagome's face as she ate quietly, watching her younger cousin's face show a small amount of trust.

When they had all eaten and packed everything up, Inuyasha willingly picked Hana up and carried her while the others walked behind him. Things were now different, but they didn't know exactly how different things would be by the time the full moon came.

Little did anybody know, they were in for an adventure that would forever remain in their memories.

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the reviews! I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or any of the songs that may appear in this story unless I say otherwise. Everybody else is mine. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	13. Chapter 13

lostmoonchild: Okay, finally updated. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own YYH or Inuyasha or any of the songs unless I say otherwise. Everybody else is mine.

Chapter Thirteen

After a couple days they all sighed with relief when they saw Kaede's village. Hana was sleeping a lot less during the day and always seemed to find every little thing interesting. Kagome simply told them that it was because Hana was trapped inside Naraku's castles for so long and being able to feel the sunshine or the wind brought Hana some pleasure.

They were walking through Inuyasha's forest when Hana started protesting loudly and covered her eyes. "Kikyo." Kagome said automatically.

They looked at the young miko, each one having a questioning look on their faces. "Last time she acted like that, she smelt death." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked into the forest and was surprised when Kagome gently took Hana. "If you want to look for her, Inuyasha, go ahead." Kagome said softly. "We can get back to Kaede's without any problems."

"Feh, you think I'm about to leave you with two pups?"

Hana looked between Kagome and Inuyasha as if watching the two talk. "Whatever, Inuyasha." Kagome said starting to walk.

They walked silently towards Kaede's village, each one eager to rest for a few days. "Are you going to take Hana back to your era?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah. There's some people in the Reikai who know exactly how to deal with Hana. They'll run a few tests to make sure Naraku didn't influence her in any negative way." Kagome explained. "They'll test her spirit energy mostly since it's a wonder she's still alive."

Hana made a face and started protesting loudly until Kagome sighed and said something about stubbornness being part of the reason Hana was still alive. Smiling, Hana smelled the air and immediately recognized the forest scent. Excitedly, she started pushing against Kagome in an attempt to be put down but stopped when she smelt something strange. Almost knowing exactly what was happening, Hana wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome's neck and buried her face in Kagome's hair almost as if she was hiding

Sango hid a smile behind her hand as they walked into Kaede's village. Some of the villagers stopped long enough to wave, a few of them staring quietly at the child in Kagome's arms. "Kaede!" Kagome shouted as they walked into Kaede's hut.

"Welcome back." Kaede greeted before seeing Hana. "Who is this?"

"This is my little cousin, Hana. Hana-chan, this is old lady Kaede." Kagome said putting Hana on the floor.

Hana raise her hand and hit the floor repeatedly, looking around the hut almost as if she could see. Her eyes fell on Kaede and she offered a huge smile before looking around again. "Why was she hitting the floor, mama?" Shippo questioned.

"it's a trick she learned. When she hits the floor, a bunch of vibrations go through the area and hit whatever's in the room and go back to her. She uses her spirit energy to see those vibrations so if she's in a room, it gives her a good idea what's in front of her and where everybody is. Its kind of like how bats see."

"That's pretty smart for a child." Miroku said looking surprised. "I've heard of people who could do that but I never thought I'd meet one."

"Yeah. My opinion she could simply use her spirit energy to be her eyes but whatever." Kagome answered with a shrug.

Hana looked in Sango's direction and slowly got onto her hands and knees. "Mama, she's gonna crawl!" Shippo said pointing at Hana.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you just relax a bit?"

"Nya!" Hana shouted crawling towards Sango, occasionally hitting the floor seeing how close she was.

A couple times Hana fell down but she pushed away everybody who tried to help her. "Yep, that's the infamous stubbornness." Kagome commented before seeing the exhaustion in her foster daughter/cousin's eyes. "Hana, you should probably wait until you get a bit more strength."

Hana frowned and kept "crawling" towards Sango even though her legs were beginning to refuse to move. When she reached Sango, Hana fell over and smiled wearily up at Sango as if silently telling her that she was strong. "Good job, Hana." Sango said with a small smile.

Slowly, Hana began to doze off but struggled to stay awake. After nearly fifteen minutes or so, she was sound asleep.

-----Hana's POV-----

When I woke up I was immediately greeted by darkness but that was normal for me. It had been my life since I was little so I barely remembered what the world looked like. Everybody around me often described the world to me and acted as my eyes when I didn't want to use my spirit energy.

"Mama, she's awake!" A voice I immediately recognized as Shippo said sounding excited.

"Have a nice nap?" Kagome questioned.

I looked in her direction and saw that her spirit energy was gently showing off her face. She was smiling at me and looked relieved that I was awake. I looked at her and saw that her face had changed slightly since I last "saw" her.

Slowly, I nodded before realizing that my head was resting on something warm. I moved my head and saw a woman's face looking annoyed. I looked in the direction her eyes were in and noticed that there was a man lying on the floor unconscious. Why was Kagome letting her spirit energy show me the room? Did she want me to know what everybody looked like to save everybody the trouble of describing themselves to me so I could imagine?

A yawn escaped my lips as I slowly got up, my legs sore from my attempt at crawling. I had reached Sango so I wasn't about to complain since reaching Sango without help was a goal of mine that I had developed every since Kagome tried helping me get strength back. Almost as if sensing that my legs were sore, Kagome rubbed the lower part of my legs causing me to move a bit. Too bad Koenma thought that she was a better nanny than massage therapist, Yusuke and his friends all claimed that she had the best hands anywhere. She always put the right amount of pressure on sore and knotted muscles along with making sure that they were fully relaxed.

Oh well, Koenma doesn't know what he passed up. Kagome wouldn't trade kids for rubbing Spirit Detectives and whoever else down all day. His loss was our gain.

I pulled away from Kagome and practically dragging my legs towards the door showing them I wanted to go outside. Obviously somebody understood the message because I found myself being picked up by somebody who had claws. "Inuyasha!" Kagome says, her voice scolding.

"The pup wants to go outside."

I smiled and nodded eagerly before signing "God' and "tree" for Kagome to understand. I could hear her sigh and she gave her permission. Next thing I knew, I felt like I was flying. Giggles escaped my lips as I raised my arms a little as if pretending to fly.

When we stopped, Inuyasha set me down on the ground and I felt around for anything to give me support. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

I looked in the direction Kagome's voice was and smiled happily. "She was giggling." Inuyasha pointed out.

I nodded my head in agreement and took a deep breath, loving the fresh air more and more. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to win?" Kagome questioned, her voice joking.

I heard laughter and smiled innocently up at everybody. The sun was warm on my face but only when I felt a cool hand over my eyes did I realize that I was staring directly into the sun. I moved my head, not really understanding why they automatically covered my eyes. A minute later, I could hear Sango shouting "HENTAI" along with skin coming in contact with skin and somebody hitting the ground. "Miroku no baka. You should know by now not to rub Sango-chan's butt." Kagome said picking me up. "C'mon, Hana-chan. We'll go to the God Tree."

I smiled happily and started pretending to dance to an unheard tune, listening to Kagome tell me to stop moving around so much. Was it honestly my fault I wanted to have fun? I didn't think so.

----END POV----

Everybody laughed as Kagome struggled to keep Hana under control. The ten year old squirmed around with excitement and started humming some tune. "Alright, the music is being turned off." Kagome said unable to keep from laughing.

Hana smiled proudly and looked confused a few minutes later when Kagome gently grabbed her hand. "Nuh?" Hana questioned, her blank eyes showing confusion.

"God Tree." Kagome murmured gently running Hana's hand along the bark.

Hana smiled again and reached her hands up, reaching for the mark that showed where Inuyasha had been pinned. She frowned and pushed away anybody who tried to help her before looking determined as she grabbed the bark and began to pull herself up so she was standing. Her legs shook from not being used for so long but Hana kept a tight grip on the bark. Shakily, she stood on her tiptoes and reached up as high as she could before falling over.

Everybody stared in amazement at how the child wasn't crying since they could see that she was bleeding. Kagome sighed and knelt next to her younger cousin and gently wiped away the blood. "Doesn't that hurt?" Kagome questioned softly.

Hana shook her head a little and pulled away just to try to touch the scar again. After almost ten minutes, Hana sat down and looked up at them with a look that plainly said she wanted to eat something.

Smiling, Kagome picked the young girl up and refrained from laughing when Hana began rubbing her head against Kagome's shoulder. "I think she's tired." Miroku commented.

"Nah, she's just trying to make sure I'm not going to dump her somewhere." Kagome answered.

"Why would she think that?"

"Her real mother."

They walked back to Kaede's hut and for the rest of the night, rested. Each one knew that once Hana got full movement back, she would be nearly impossible to handle. How impossible? They didn't know and honestly didn't want to find out.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter thirteen. Kind of poor since I've been getting up at 4:30 almost everyday just to babysit and have been unable to take naps afterwards when I get home. Read and review, flames accepted.


	14. Chapter 14

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody. I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise so don't sue.

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning Kagome managed to put Hana back in the clothes she had been found in since Inuyasha needed his haori. "I'll be gone until before sunset." Kagome said adjusting Hana on her hip.

From the look on Hana's face, she knew exactly what was coming and was trying frantically to get away. "You're not staying in your era very long?" Miroku questioned.

"No, Hana's going to be a bit too dangerous for my era and I don't want to risk the youkai population dropping dramatically because of a crazy ten year old." Kagome said with a sigh. "And I know the Reikai wouldn't be too thrilled about a bunch of ningens suddenly showing up claiming that they were attacked by a demon."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha has his human nights, Hana has her demon nights."

"And you?"

"Not saying."

"Why not?"

Kagome gave them a secretive smile and said, "Because not even Yusuke's friends know if I go demon once a month or not and I don't want to destroy any surprises later on."

"You do know what you're doing when you're a demon, right?" Sango asked with a slightly worried look.

"Yeah. People in my era with demonic blood usually have good control over what they're doing unless of course somebody pissed them off to the point they're running on pure anger. Then they have absolutely no control."

"Hanyou's in your era are strange." Inuyasha commented.

Kagome laughed and said, "Just because of the look human part. Nah, demons and hanyous alike have been evolving in the past thousand or so years to better blend in with humans. Granted the ones who can't fully change into a human illusion without drawing some form of attention have to stay in the Makai."

They nodded and Kaede spoke up, "But it is rare for a child to change into a demon when she is a half demon, is it not?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Most of the time, yes. But Hana's father was a mixed hanyou like her mother so the demon blood sort of multiplied itself so she's a little over half."

"So that's why she takes a youkai form. But what form does she normally take?"

"This month, neko."

"This month?"

"Twelve forms, twelve months." Kagome said with a shrug. "She goes with the same pattern every year to make things easier."

"How much easier?"

"Give me a month and I could probably tell you what form she takes."

"Next month."

"Inu."

Inuyasha nearly fell over when Kagome said what Hana would be the next month and stared at the young girl with mild amazement. "Does she go on a killing spree each month?" Miroku asked.

"Not if you keep her away from villages." Kagome said with a small shrug. "So Inuyasha could probably actually sleep tonight."

"Are you going to sleep, bitch?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly.

"Yeah right. As if I'm going to let a ten year old girl run around on a night when she's a full blooded youkai. I have to make sure she stays away from the village. Believe me, she doesn't remember what happens on the night of the full moon but if she kills somebody who wasn't doing anything, she'll see their face in her dreams."

"This happened before?"

From the look on Kagome's face, it had. "Who?" Sango asked.

"A little kid. Probably around seven years old." Kagome answered softly. "Poor kid didn't even stand a chance."

They looked at the ten year old and saw how she was trying to keep from looking ashamed of herself. They could tell that she was haunted by the child's face and wanted desperately for somebody just to end the transformations so nobody else would get hurt. "You'd better get going." Inuyasha said suddenly. "You're wasting time."

They looked surprised at Inuyasha but Kagome simply smiled a little and nodded. _'Thanks, Inuyasha.'_ Kagome said telepathically before she left the small hut.

Sighing, the group watched Kagome vanish out of sight.

Hana clung tightly to Kagome as they went through the well and still kept clinging tightly, as if Kagome was providing a life line. Kagome silently took Hana into the house, almost relieved that nobody was home. Chances are Souta was at school and everybody else was taking care of Atsuko assuming of course she managed to get herself drunker than hell again or once again kicked out of yet ANOTHER apartment building.

Honestly, Atsuko should consider getting some help from alcoholics anonymous or at least checked into rehab. But chances are they'd check her into rehab sooner or later if her drinking got any worse. Then again, they might not in fear of knowing she'd simply drive the doctors all insane.

Kagome giggled a little at the thought of the doctors in the mental ward after they tried to help Atsuko. Hana giggled when she smelt the familiar and calming scent she knew belonged to her room. Kagome had called the room her own until around the time Hana moved in. Then Kagome willingly offered up her room and moved into the guest room so now Hana's room had faint traces of Kagome's scent mixed in with her belongings.

A squeal of excitement left Hana's lips when Kagome put her down near a bunch of stuffed animals that were piled up against one wall. Eagerly, she fell against the animals and laughed when they fell on top of her. She had almost forgotten how soft each toy was and how the different textures felt against her face.

Quietly, she crawled until she reached her bed and pulled herself up onto the mattress. She bounced a little on the soft bed and fell onto the pillow, closing her eyes in pleasure. It had been a year since her head had last touched this pillow, since she had breathed in her room's calming scent. She wouldn't forget how in the dead of night, she had been taken from her room and taken prisoner. But she was safe now, nobody would let anything bad happen to her. Nobody would come in the dead of night again just to take her away from the family she loved so much. Not if they wanted to die a very slow and painful death.

It took a second for Hana to realize that Kagome had set her up and was dressing her in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "My dark angel," whispered Kagome as she brushed Hana's hair, "innocent only to the eyes of those who don't know the hell you bring."

Hana grinned and grabbed Kagome's hands, laughing when Kagome held onto Hana's hands and picked her up. She loved it when Kagome did that, but loved it even more when Kagome tipped her upside down. She couldn't see what the world looked like upside down but she could always feel the way being upside down could only make her feel.

"not today, dark angel." Kagome said pulling Hana up and putting the child on her back.

Hana protested but fell silent when she felt Kagome walking down the stairs and heard the door open and close before her nose was assaulted with the smells of the city. Within a minute, she felt a tugging and knew that she and Kagome were going through a portal.

When they hit the ground, Hana looked around eagerly as she heard the familiar sounds of people running around. "Where's that file!" Somebody shouted.

Kagome walked quietly through the halls as Hana listened eagerly to the excitement. "Hey, George, is Ciro in today?" Kagome questioned.

"Why?"

"I got my kid back and I need to make sure she doesn't have any _negative _influences in her energy." Kagome said making sure to make a warning tone when she said "negative" so George knew who she was talking about.

"He had her?"

"Unfortunately. So is Ciro in? I'd have somebody else look at her but unfortunately Ciro's the only one besides me who knows how to deal with mixed blooded kids and I can't look at Hana since Koenma-sama is afraid that I'll make a misdiagnosis."

"I think he's in his office."

"Arigato."

Hana rested her head on Kagome's shoulder as they went through the halls. "Ciro-kun!" Kagome said loudly. "Please, put the girl down and check the kid for me."

Hana suppressed a giggle when heard somebody fall onto the floor and a woman saying "Oh my God, I'm soo dead." repeatedly. She found it funny that Kagome didn't blush or show any form of weakness when it came to some people and sex.

"Damn it, Kagome-_chan_, don't you know how to knock?"

"Sure I do. But then that would have ruined the look on your face when I came into the room."

"So what do we have here?"

"Female child, mixed blood hanyou, demon tonight." Kagome reported putting Hana on a cold examination table.

"Oh shit. You got your kid back."

"And the bastard's gonna die for keeping her from me."

Ciro laughed and Hana moved when she felt his hands check for any bones that may have been broken and healed the wrong way. "Couple fingers but not enough that its going to affect her too much." Ciro reported.

"I could have told you about her bones being broken. Look, I just need her spirit energy examined and a couple physical examinations probably."

"She can't stand on her own, can she?"

"We're working on that. She crawled to Sango but when she was a little way her legs just started to stop moving."

"Pinched nerve probably. We'll see what's going on."

Hana hated it when they were talking like that, it always scared her when Kagome started to sound professional around her. A silent whimper escaped Hana's lips when she was laid down on her stomach and could feel a pair of hands gently pushing on her spine until she cried out. "One of her vertebrae is a little out of place and because of that pinching one nerve. I could suggest surgery but I know how fast this little shit heals soon after being cut."

"careful what you say about my kid." Kagome said her voice warning. "I just might have to hurt you then."

Ciro laughed and said, "I'm still hurting from the last one, love, maybe some other time."

After a couple hours Hana felt herself being moved to another room and sat still when she was hooked up to a machine. "Okay, Hana, just relax. Take deep breaths." Ciro said with a calming voice.

Hana didn't have to be told what to do. Kagome had requested this sort of testing at least once every month since Hana first came into her care so by now Hana knew exactly what to do and when to do it. For a few minutes she'd be calm then before Ciro could ask, Hana had to let her spirit energy flare as high as she could go without accidentally hurting somebody.

Ten minutes later Hana dropped her energy down to a normal human's energy level and closed her eyes showing that she wanted to sleep. "No, Hana, you can't go to sleep. We have some more tests to run." Ciro scolded lightly.

Hana protested silently but opened her eyes, relieved when she was carried into the first examination room she had been in earlier. "So how'd she look?" Kagome questioned.

"Her energy increased but that's purely because of her will to survive. I'd rank her to be about an upper B-class to a lower A-class when fully powered."

"Are you going to tell Koenma?"

"No, you can."

"Oh yay."

Ciro laughed a minute before sobering up. "But there's something that concerns me about Hana though."

"Oh God." Kagome said casting a worried glance at her younger cousin.

"Come out into the hall and I'll tell you." Ciro said pulling Kagome into the hall.

"Is she alright?" Kagome asked looking worried.

"Kagome, I don't know how to put this without concerning you but her energy could be what's keeping her from truly healing her eyes."

"She purified her eyes when she was three because her jackass of a father slapped her slut of a mother in front of Hana. You and I both know that Hana can't control her energy." Kagome said, her worry growing. "She can't get her sight back, Koenma-sama even said. We've had the best doctors in the Reikai and Makai say the same thing. Hana's adjusted to her world of darkness, she sees through her spirit energy and through mine."

"A child of her age with such power simply screams trouble. If we can't get her energy under control, I'm afraid that before she even hits eighteen she'll have to be…"

"NO!" Kagome screamed suddenly. "I'll go to King Enma if I have to just to make sure she isn't harmed. I'll offer my body and the remaining half of my soul just to ensure that she lives to have children."  
"You and I both know what fate has for her."

"You think I care! I had dreams once, Ciro, and I can't live many of them anymore. Go ahead and tell me that if she isn't careful the Reikai will have her killed. So help me, if I have to turn to the Makai kings and every demon I know there just to ensure she lives, then so be it."

Ciro sighed knowing perfectly well that Kagome would indeed turn to every demon she knew just for help. He also knew perfectly well that some of the demons Kagome knew King Enma didn't want to anger.  
The miko was seriously from the deepest pits of Hell.

Sighing, Ciro closed his eyes admitting temporary defeat. "Fine, you win. But I suggest putting a scroll on her to last until she figures out how to keep her energy down."

Kagome smiled mysteriously and said, "Wards I can do. But it'll have to wait cause there is no way in hell I'm purifying my kid."

"Whatever. Just get her ass to Koenma and report."

"And I love you too." Kagome said walking back into the examination room. "Hey, sweetheart, lets go see Koenma before the little prince has a heart attack at the thought of there being a youkai around."

Hana giggled and clung to Kagome as she felt herself being carried. "Higurashi Kagome to see Lord Koenma." Kagome said calmly to one of the ogres.

"How urgent?"

"Very. Concerns a child of a half demon couple."

The ogre noded and let Kagome pass with Hana safely in her arms. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Reikai or anybody who worked for the Reikai, it was just that Kagome was afraid of losing her foster daughter again. "Kagome! You're back early." Koenma commented looking surprised.

"I have a reason." Kagome answered putting Hana down on the floor.

Koenma looked down at Hana and looked surprised at her. "Where was she?" Koenma questioned.

"With Naraku. Tell me, Koenma-_sama_, how in the hell could he have gotten through and kidnapped my kid?"

From the look on Koenma's face, he hadn't been expecting that question. "That's impossible. The Reikai's been monitoring every single portal and the portal you use to travel through time is the only…"

"So explain to me, Koenma-sama, if my portal is the only one that goes through time without the Reikai's influence, why in the hell did my blind child end up in the Feudal era with the one who made the Toguro brothers look like schoolyard bullies?" Kagome pressed.

"Well, Hana does appear to be in good health and…"

SLAP!

"She was damn near dead when she was found and what you're basically telling me is that you have no clue as to how she got there!" Kagome shouted struggling to keep her demon blood under control. These guys seriously did nothing to make her relaxed.

Koenma rubbed his sore face and looked calmly at Kagome. "I'll have Botan check out all possibilities. Until then, take Hana home and get some rest. Even I watch for full moons."  
"Just for one night, Koenma, I wish Hana could see the moon and stars. But we both know that'll never happen so if she gets reborn, let her see." Kagome said before picking Hana up. "Just like you let me."

Koenma let out a relieved sigh when Kagome and Hana left his office. "Botan, check out the files of any and all youkai who can pass through time," said Koenma wearily.

Things were once again going to be interesting.

Kagome fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. She was tired but Hana was even more tired, she knew. Those tests were a royal pain in the ass and always drained the one being tested of energy. The minute Hana had been put to bed, the small child rolled onto her stomach and fell asleep almost immediately.

Sighing, Kagome set her alarm clock before falling asleep. She wanted Inuyasha to come to see her and make her worries go away like before but he would probably know Kagome would need as much energy as possible. Smiling softly at what Inuyasha would be doing to her, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

The next few hours went by far too quickly since Kagome nearly fell out of bed when the alarm went off. Groaning, Kagome got up and changed into a pair of loose fitting pants (A/N just think of what Yusuke wore at the Dark Tournament) and a short sleeved shirt before carefully picking Hana up. "It's okay, dearest." Kagome said softly.

Hana clung to Kagome but didn't wake up, obviously very comfortable where she was now. Kagome wasn't surprised at how tired Hana was still so she quietly scribbled a note to her family explaining what was happening before leaving the house. When they went through the well, Kagome woke Hana up enough so the young girl could hold onto her while Kagome clibed up the vines.

Hana fell asleep again after Kagome started walking and stayed asleep through Shippo's joyful yells. "You sure it's a good idea to let her sleep this heavily?" Miroku asked.

"Her body is storing energy. Inuyasha, you get a bit drained of energy on your human nights, right?"

Inuyasha nodded a little and said, "A bit."  
"But that's Inuyasha turning human. Why would a child turning demon require her energy to be drained.."

"Because she's a child. Her human energy is basically being drained until probably around midnight when it'll begin to surface slowly as time passes and by dawn she'll be her normal half demon self."

They nodded in understanding and were surprised to see a pair of furry cat ears on top of Hana's head. "Hour left. Its okay if I borrow Kirara until midnight, right?"

Sango nodded and reached out to touch one of Hana's ears but stopped suddenly. "Can I?" Sango questioned.

"Go ahead."

Hana jumped a little when Sango touched one of her ears but relaxed slowly after a few ear tweaks. "They're so soft." Sango whispered.

"Makai breed. Softest fur and/or ears you can possibly imagine. Pretty good to look at if you get the right mix."

"That's what your mother's side is?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah right. Everybody on mama's side avoided the Makai. I'd be avoiding it too if one of my jobs back at home didn't require me to go to the Makai."

No one asked questions until around sunset when Kagome woke Hana up. "Should let her sleep." Inuyasha said.

"When that sun goes down, I want her AWAY from the village," said Kagome, "and I need her awake or else she'll go insane."  
They nodded and watched as Kagome picked Hana up carefully, amazed at how the miko was careful not the scare the blind child. "How long will you be gone?" Shippo asked looking worried.

"Just until around midnight. Don't worry and don't wait up."

They watched as Kagome took Hana out of Kaede's hut followed closely behind by Kirara. "She'll be okay, right?" Shippo asked looking worried.

"We hope so, Shippo, we hope so." Miroku said softly watching as the sun began to sink behind the trees.

Time passed by slowly for everybody, every once in a while they heard a yowl followed by another yowl. Fiinally, they could breathe easier when Kirara came in carrying a sleeping child and a half asleep miko. "Wore you out that much?" Inuyasha questioned helping Kagome off of Kirara.

"Demon child searching for something to kill. Doesn't do much good when on a normal basis the kid is more active than Shippo in one week."

They stared at the young girl in surprise and watched her move a littler searching for warmth. "Honestly, Kags, she's cuter this way." Sango said with a small laugh.

"Don't let Yusuke hear you say that. He'll say something like "I'll show you cute until you're black and blue all over" or something." Kagome said with warning look.

"Why?"

Kagome yawned and laid down between Hana and Shippo, showing she was ready to sleep. "Oyasumi nasai, everybody." Kagome said closing her eyes.

Sighing, everybody else closed their eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Unknown to them, a solitary figure stood watching over the small village without speaking a word. "Soon, Inuyasha, soon." the figure whispered before turning and walking into the Forest of Inuyasha to wait.

lostmoonchild: Okay, anybody wanna take a guess on who the person was? If you get it right, I'll give you a large cookie. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	15. Chapter 15

lostmoonchild: thanks for the reviews! I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Fifteen

It was shortly before dawn did Inuyasha pick up a scent he immediately recognized. Looking around the small hut quietly, he got up and quietly left completely unaware that a pair of gray eyes was staring in his direction and following the soft sounds that he made. If he had been paying attention, he would have heard small groans.

As it would be, Inuyasha wasn't.

Hana groaned quietly as she struggled to get up. From the sounds of everybody's breathing, they were all asleep. For the time being at least. From the way the air that was coming into the hut smelled, it was nearing dawn.

Careful not to wake anybody up, Hana crawled out the door and followed Inuyasha's scent, sticks and rocks scraping and cutting her hands and knees. She could still feel her demon blood running through her veins and was grateful for a moment that the dawn hadn't come yet. It was just a little ways off, maybe half an hour at most.

The small ten year old stopped when she smelt the scent of death combined with the scent of a freshly dug grave. Did somebody kill Inuyasha! Oh Gods, if somebody did then Kagome would be so upset!

Scared, Hana began crawling as fast as she could, nearly screaming in frustration when her legs started to freeze up on her. "Yaha!" Hana screamed not knowing where she was. "YAHA!"

Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up by clawed hands and started shaking when the scent of death got closer. "Inuyasha, who is this?" A voice questioned.

Hana covered her face in Inuyasha's haori, recognizing his scent before the voice spoke. "This is Kagome's foster daughter, Hana." Inuyasha said running his clawed hand through Hana's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Another half demon?" Kikyo questioned, her voice showing deep loathing.

Inuyasha winced slightly at the loathing in Kikyo's voice and said, "Yes. But Hana's a little over half, according to what Kagome says."

"She's a half demon! You're willing to believe her! She's nothing more than a look alike, Inuyasha. She has my face."

"And she knows that." Inuyasha said looking irritated. "She also knows that she has her cousin's face."

Hana clung to Inuyasha when she felt an aura gain an irritated beyond reasonable belief and recognized the aura to belong to a miko. Remembering what happened to her eyes, Hana covered her face and whimpered in fear. She knew that when Kagome's miko energy started going haywire while she was irritated, Kagome always found some creative way to keep from accidentally purifying the nearest person with demonic blood.

But this person's aura screamed that she wasn't about to find a creative way to deal with her miko energy. That she was always down to business when it came to getting rid of demons of all types. "Yaha…" Hana whimpered.

"Kikyo, knock it off!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo stopped and glared at Inuyasha before turning and leaving. Even after Kikyo had left, Hana kept whimpering in fear. "Yaha…" Hana kept whimpering.

"You're okay." Inuyasha said gently as he brushed a clawed hand through Hana's hair.

Hana slowly stopped whimpering and looked at Inuyasha with blank eyes. Inuyasha carefully took one of Hana's hands in his own clawed hand, shocked to see how much smaller the child's hand was in his own. If he didn't be careful at all times, he knew that his claws could easily cut through the child's hand and make it impossible for her to even use the hand that had been cut. He could cut through tendons and muscles, veins, anything if he wasn't the least bit careful.

It didn't hit him at first but slowly, he began to realize that he was beginning to think of Hana as a daughter and Shippo as a son. Kagome was his mate, the two pups' mother. Granted both children weren't really Kagome and his children, only adopted by them over time, but it did very little to make the two raise them as if they were their own. That was what was important, right? To make the two feel as if they were once again part of a loving family with parents that loved them and didn't care if they were full or half demons or even humans for that matter.

Slightly shaking when the facts revealed themselves, Inuyasha carried Hana up to the God Tree and lifted her up. Confused, Hana touched the tree's trunk and nearly sqealed with excitement when she could feel the changes in the bark's roughness. "Yaha! Yaha!" Hana squealed excitedly.

When Inuyasha set Hana down, the small ten year old felt around and grabbed Inuyasha's pant leg almost as if she were afraid of being abandoned. Sighing, Inuyasha picked Hana up and headed back to Kaede's hut before anybody noticed the small girl was missing.

The next morning everybody woke up to find a surprising sight. Inuyasha was asleep with the small girl wrapped protectively in his arms. Unable to resist, Kagome quietly grabbed her backpack and grabbed what they immediately recognized as a camera. Smiling, Kagome took a picture and hid the camera when Inuyasha began to wake up. "I'll make copies." Kagome mouthed with a small grin.

They smiled and resisted the temptation to laugh when Inuyasha fully woke up and looked at them slightly confused. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Just never thought of you to be the fatherly type." Miroku answered.

Inuyasha looked down at Hana and said gruffly, "She snuck off last night and ran into Kikyo. I was simply making sure the pup couldn't sneak out again."

Kagome smiled a little and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. She has a tendency to get into trouble when she sneaks out."

Inuyasha knew that wasn't all Kagome was thanking him for and gruffly nudged the small girl so she'd wake up. "Hey, pup, wake up." Inuyasha said.

Shippo grinned and jumped on Inuyasha, causing the inu-hanyou to shout in surprise. Laughing, Kagome grabbed the camera and began taking pictures. "Run, Kagome, run!" Sango said laughing.

Kagome sat on the camera, careful not to break it, and made the most innocent look she could. "Hand over that thing." Inuyasha growled.

"What thing?" Kagome questioned sneaking the camera into Hana's backpack and pretending to put the camera in her own bag.

Inuyasha pushed the kids off of him and tackled Kagome, managing to rip the backpack away from the laughing miko. "Where is it!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What?"

"That cam-ah-rah thing." Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"Nowhere." Kagome answered with an innocent look.

Damn her!

Inuyasha looked annoyed as he sat back down in the corner, watching the young miko look satisfied as she helped Kaede and Sango get breakfast ready. He'd get the mischievous little miko if it was the last thing he would ever do.

And thankfully, he wouldn't let it be the last thing he would ever do.

lostmoonchild: I honestly couldn't resist making Inuyasha act like a father especially since I kinda saw the images in my mind. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	16. Chapter 16

lostmoonchild: Okay, I decided to update after a little over a week since I want to knock down the amount of chapters that need to be posted. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise. Shouldn't have to say what I do own cause its kinda obvious since they're either complicated beyond belief or if its a song, very shitty.

Chapter sixteen

"NYAAH!" Hana shouted as best as she could trying to push Kagome's hands away from her.

Kagome smiled faintly as she watched her younger cousin crawl towards where Kirara was. "She refusing to try and walk?" Sango asked watching the small girl.

"I managed to get her to stand and walk a few feet when we were at the well but I think she'd rather crawl around unless of course she gets water therapy."

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled a bit and handed her friends packages. "I didn't know everybody's sizes so I had to make guesses." Kagome said watching as each of them unwrapped a bathing suit. "Hana… do you want to go swimming?"

Hana smiled happily and raised her arms up showing she was ready to go swimming. "Nuh!" Hana said when Miroku picked her up. "Muh."

"Feh, is this one of your era's ways of helping kids…" Inuyasha growled slightly.

"Its one of the most effective ways." Kagome answered as they headed towards a hot spring. "okay, everybody, get your swimming stuff on."

They all retreated behind trees except Shippo who had to have some help since there wasn't a hole for his tail. Within five minutes they were all in the hot springs watching Hana swim around in a one piece swimsuit. "Hana, don't dog paddle." Kagome said. "Try kicking your legs."

Hana pouted a little and started kicking her legs. Sango laughed when she got splashed and managed to keep Hana from going underwater. "There we go." Sango said with a laugh as Hana protested loudly.

Shippo laughed and tried showing Hana how to swim. "Come on!" Shippo said excitedly.

Kagome laughed and watched as Hana tried standing up in water. She looked unbalanced and ready to fall over but Kagome knew that stubbornness ran in the family and there was no way Hana was going to give up without trying. "Good job, Hana." Kagome said half an hour later when they were heading back to Kaede's hut.

They had changed back into their normal clothes and were heading back to Kaede's hut since Shippo and Hana were both exhausted from their swim. "How was this 'therapy' for her?" Kaede asked watching as Kagome carefully dressed Hana in a shirt that was several sizes too big.

Hana mumbled something and smiled when she could feel the pillow. "Gyah." Hana said tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up in time for supper." Kagome said with a gentle smile.

"Shipa." Hana mumbled.

Kagome gently set Shippo down next to the small ten year old. "Hush, my love, oyasumi.." Kagome sang gently watching as the two children fell sound asleep.

"ye take good care of them." Kaede said with a smile. "Ye will make a fine mother."

"I'm not sure about that, Kaede." Kagome said with a grin. "I have a hard enough time trying to keep an eye on one kid, let alone two or more."

"More?" Kaede questioned.

"yeah. I'm going to have a couple kids in a while." Kagome answered. "Then there's the kids I take care of back home. Trying to find the lot of them good homes but there's very few humans who will knowingly take in a demon or hanyou child so often times we have to lock the child's memory somewhere in their mind and let them think that they're human."

"But does that not harm the child when they find out that they are not human?"

"Scares them and makes them angry mostly. Sometimes they're grateful to learn that they aren't human at all. Those ones I usually watch closely to see if they'll show any signs of trying to wipe out the human race."

"And if they try?" Miroku questioned.

The look on Kagome's face told them that she had a few kids who had tried to wipe out the human race before. "I'll usually be the one to take care of them but sometimes my cousin and his friends or somebody else will." Kagome answered softly, looking at Shippo and Hana. "So when the kids first fall into my care, I teach them not to kill unless necessary."

"How?"

"Show them what jail looks like. Scares the crap out of them but it shows them what'll happen to them if they do decide to go killing humans."

"You shouldn't do that. What if it messes them up?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged before answering, "Doesn't screw my kids up. Simply makes them see that actions have consequences."

"Feh, let them learn the hard way." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, things are obviously different in my era for youkai. Some people are trying to get youkai to live among ningens again but we have to be extremely careful. If the demon population increases dramatically, the human race could possibly attempt to kill every youkai and that would result in the youkai attempting to kill ningens. The Reikai doesn't want anything to happen like that."

"So why exactly didn't the youkai and ningens stay together?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Both sides started killing each other." Kagome answered as if it was the most obvious thin in the world. "After about half the ningen population and three fourths of the youkai population were killed, the Reikai simply had all the youkai go to a world just for them."

"Why?"

"Youkai had their time, it was time for the ningens to simply assume that youkai were stories." Kagome answered with a shrug. "Back home my life is divided. Sometimes I have to pretend that youkai are stories just to keep from being sent to a mental hospital. Then there's knowing demons exist and working with them. There's also the occasional having to pretend I'm a demon just to shut the Reikai up about some demon group."

"Don't they ever clash?"

"Once or twice a month."

"And you've never gotten caught?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Remember, I'm a mixed breed. I can get out of trouble without trying. Besides, since I'm such a rarity the Reikai likes keeping a close eye on me."

"How close?"

"Lets just say that they would check to see if I'm a virgin still if I didn't keep constant watch."

Inuyasha suppressed a smile knowing that if she did get checked, they'd get a surprise. He thought it a bit much though, that Kagome had to be watched closely. What would they do when they found out she was going to wish to be a full inu-hanyou? Would they somehow manage to reverse the miko's wish so she was a mixed breed again?

Honestly, Inuyasha didn't care if Kagome was a mixed breed, a hanyou was still a hanyou. But he was worried that they'd take Kagome away from him and force her to have children that were also mixed blooded when Kagome wanted to be with him. Kagome wouldn't agree to have anybody else's child…

Would she?

Kagome already had two children, both adopted, and several more children back in her era that technically weren't her children but she called them hers. He knew that Kagome was going to adopt two little boys, one an inu-hanyou and the other a Forbidden Child but what was stopping her from having children of her own? From having Inuyasha's children?

Mentally sighing, Inuyasha sat in the corner and watched as his future mate started helping with supper, the questions in his mind never ceasing even for a minute.

lostmoonchild: Now honestly, who thinks I'm gonna make this story all happy and not throw in some poor character having doubts? Next chapter I think people are going to like if you're the kind of person who loves seeing Inuyasha act like a dad. Anyway, read and review flames are always going to be accepted.


	17. Chapter 17

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the reviews! I decided to update sooner than usual since I have a bit of a break today and I don't know when I'm getting another one. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise. Now since I've swallowed my pride and admitted that -again-, ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"You two have been cooped up all day. How about going outside and playing?" Kagome suggested one warm afternoon.

"Yeah! We can play tag and a bunch of other games!" Shippo said excitedly grabbing Hana's hand and trying to pull her towards the door.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Hana signed angrily pulling her hands away from Shippo.

Kagome frowned slightly and looked stern as she stared at her younger cousin. "And why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because everybody goes easy on me!" Hana signed looking furious. "I HATE it when they go easy on me!"

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she stared at her two foster children. "You have to go outside for a bit, Hana." Kagome said calmly. "You wouldn't want to make your dear uncle Kurama sad that you don't want to spend some time outside, do you?"

"I'm going!" Hana signed quickly before grabbing Shippo and crawling as fast and as carefully as she could out the door.

"Works every time." Kagome said leaning against a wall looking proud of herself.

"Lady Kagome, how can you understand what she says simply by watching her hands?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked surprised and she said, "I haven't really thought of it as watching her hands. I just think of hearing her talking with her fingers."

"So what was she doing?" Sango asked looking confused.

"She was talking with her hands. In my era, its called sign language." Kagome answered with a smile. "Deaf people and those who are mute use it to talk with others."

"Can you teach it to us?" Miroku asked. "So we know what she's saying when you're not around?"

Kagome nodded and said, "I'll start off with the alphabet then names."

After half an hour Hana came crawling back inside followed by Shippo. "Hi, mama!" Shippo said hugging Kagome.

"Have a good time?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I'm tired." Hana signed before yawning.

"She tried walking." Shippo said simply.

"Good girl, Hana." Kagome said with a smile.

Hana smiled sleepily at the compliment and laid down once she managed to unroll her sleeping bag. "Here, you two." Kagome said handing Shippo and Hana a piece of chocolate.

"No hungry." Hana signed before pushing the chocolate back to Kagome.

"You feeling alright, sweetheart? You normally never turn down chocolate."

"My stomach hurts."

Kagome's eyes showed concern as she tried figuring out what was wrong with her little cousin. "Does your stomach feel tight?"

"not just my stomach, Ka-ka, my whole body feels tight! What's happening!" Hana signed starting to get scared.

Kagome hugged her little cousin gently and smiled. "You're just having a growth spurt. Don't worry, it's a good thing."

"Souta complained the last time he had one! Remember, he couldn't go to school for three days?"

"Only because his legs hurt."

"What if I'm too hurt to walk?"

Kagome sighed and gently took her cousin's hand. "Then I will carry you." Kagome signed into her cousin's hand, making sure to say what she was signing out loud.

When Hana had fallen asleep, Kagome taught everybody how to sign into her hand. It was helpful since contact with another person apparently offered the comfort that a voice alone couldn't give. Next, she taught them how to lead for when Hana began to walk on her own without help. They each admitted that it was weird having somebody holding onto their elbow while walking but even weirder to tell them which direction they were going.

Within a couple hours, they had learned enough to be able to handle a few days without Kagome around. When Hana woke up, she immediately tried to get up and held onto Miroku's hands for balance. Shaking slightly, she clung to Miroku before taking a small step. She knew that she was using Miroku to keep her balance, but she also knew that she was too unstable for the time being to stand alone.

Slowly, she began walking towards where her and Kagome's backpacks were before sitting on the floor and grabbing Kagome's backpack. "Check to see who's backpack is who's." Kagome said.

Hana nodded and ran her hands all over the backpack, setting it down once she was convinced it wasn't her bag before reaching out and grabbing her backpack. From the small squeal that escaped her lips, she was proud of herself. "Good job." Sango said knowing that praise helped people get more confidence.

Smiling proudly, Hana began humming as she took a book out of her backpack and ran her fingers over the bumps on the cover before crawling over to Kagome and sitting next to the young miko and running her fingers over the bumps on the pages. "Good story?" kagome questioned.

Hana nodded eagerly and handed the book over to Kagome, looking patiently in her direction. Laughing, Kagome took the book and began reading aloud for everybody in the hut to hear. They were amazed that Kagome could read the strange book and it took a little while to realize that Shippo and Hana were completely relaxed.

A while later both kids were hyper again and this time, Shippo was trying to help Hana find her cup without Hana hitting the floor. "Okay, go forward." Shippo said as Hana cautiously crawled forward. "Turn left… now!"

Hana turned and started to hit the floor but stopped when Shippo jumped down and held her hand down. "No, don't hit the floor." Shippo said trying to sound stern. "Trust me."

It was obvious that the ten year old didn't want to trust Shippo but from the look in her eyes, she saw that there wasn't exactly much of a choice to be made. She had to learn to trust the ones who were helping her and right now, Shippo was the one helping her. "Ha." Hana said after a few minutes of thinking through her options.

They watched as Shippo let Hana grab his arm and watched quietly when Shippo led the small girl towards her water. "Good job!" Kagome said with a proud smile when they got to the water.

Another proud look showed on Hana's face as she drank and saw Shippo looking proud. "You're practicing being her eyes." Kagome commented with a small smile.

Shippo nodded and said, "Yep! I'm gonna help out a lot!"

Kagome laughed and kissed her foster children gently on their foreheads. "Just as long as you two grow up to be good." Kagome said gently. "I love you both so much."

Both children smiled and hugged Kagome a little before starting to play a game. Smiling softly, they watched as the two children played until it was time to eat. After supper, they all stayed up a while longer before getting ready for bed and settling down to dream.

lostmoonchild: Okay, next chapter there's going to be a bit of Inuyasha/Kagome loving then Sango/Miroku loving so ya'll don't have to wait too long. So anyway, read and review and I'll finish up chapter eighteen. Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

lostmoonchild: Okay, sorry it took so long to update. Had a breakdown last Saturday because of trying to do so much at the same time and had a case of writer's block. So here's some Inuyasha/Kagome fluff and of course a Miroku/Sango lemon that in my opinion was a bit rushed. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

She was excited, he could tell.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome squirmed under his stare and a silent look told him that she wanted to have some fun tonight. "Hey, bitch, come on. I want to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"What?"

"You're getting lazy."

"WHAT!"  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched the two with slight interest. Only when Hana started whimpering did Kagome take deep breaths and grabbed Inuyasha's haori and almost literally dragged him out of the hut. "Ka-ka…" Hana whimpered.

"Its okay. She and Inuyasha are just going to talk." Sango said gently.

Hana fell silent before turning her attention back to the picture she was trying to draw. She had gotten a new coloring book that somebody gave her, who it was exactly, she didn't know. All she knew was that she could feel the lines and could tell what colors were what simply by the way they were placed. Suddenly, she realized that Inuyasha was taking Kagome away and immediately her eyes began to swell up with tears. Before anybody could do anything, the ten year old was throwing a tantrum. Slightly panicked, Sango and Miroku began trying to calm her down.

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha shoved her against a tree, immediately seeing the lust in his eyes. "How long has it been?" Inuyasha growled.

"Too long in my opinion." Kagome answered before kissing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt some relief that Kagome wanted exactly what he wanted but was even more relieved that he could be as rough as his kind could manage without worrying about hurting Kagome. She was a hanyou too, she could handle everything he gave her… couldn't she?

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was questioning how much a hanyou from her era could handle and she whispered softly sending chills down Inuyasha's spine, "As much as any hanyou in this era can handle, maybe more."

Grinning, Inuyasha shoved himself against Kagome and was immediately greeted by a moan along with the scent of arousal. He slipped his hands up Kagome's shirt and lightly squeezed her breasts, earning a moan and small whimper. It was obvious Kagome wanted to be touched more and that was a promise that Inuyasha was more than willing to keep. "Have to work fast." Inuyasha groaned trying to untie his pants while Kagome struggled with her clothes.

"I know." Kagome said, sounding slightly unhappy at not being able to be tortured with pleasure.

As soon as they were partially undressed, Inuyasha began pounding into Kagome as hard as he could. The girl moaned her pleasure and gripped Inuyasha's shoulders, making sure to spread her senses out to make sure nobody was coming in their direction. When she felt a couple of energies heading their way, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and quickly pulled her clothes on. "Miroku and Sango." Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled his pants up, getting them before Miroku and Sango saw them. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted, making it seem like they had been fighting.

"DAMN IT, BITCH!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice muffled by the dirt.

Sango and Miroku saw the pair and watched with slight interest. They must be finished arguing for now seeing as Inuyasha was currently kissing the dirt. "Hana's upset." Sango said. "We tried to calm her down but…"

"Okay, I'll take care of her." Kagome said.

"THIS ISN'T FINISHED, BITCH!" Inuyasha shouted.

"TRY FIGHTING WITH YOURSELF FOR A WHILE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Kagome screamed storming away.

Inuyasha looked annoyed and waited for the subjection spell to wear off before running after Kagome to give her a piece of his mind. "What do you think was happening, houshi-sama?" Sango questioned knowing full well the two hadn't actually been arguing.

"Something that we obviously interrupted." Miroku answered hearing Kagome and Inuyasha argue.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"Listen to them arguing. It sounds like it's a forced argument to me. Besides, we've both heard Inuyasha and Lady Kagome argue before and we didn't hear any arguments when we were looking for them."

Slowly, Sango nodded. "You think they were…" Sango questioned but fell silent.

"Yes."

"How long do you think its been going on? I mean, how long they've been…"

"Who knows?"

Miroku looked at Sango and watched the way that her hair blew gently in the wind. God, she was beautiful. He wanted to hold her tightly and show her how much he loved her. But chances were he'd be slapped if he even tried anything. "Houshi-sama?" Sango questioned when she noticed Miroku staring at her.

"Yes, Lady Sango?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

Sango looked at Miroku for a minute before smiling a little, figuring out what he was thinking about. "Houshi-sama…" Sango said with an innocently sweet voice.

Miroku stepped back sure he was about to get hit but looked surprised when Sango gently touched his cheek. "L-Lady Sango?" Miroku questioned looking surprised.

Sango smiled and gently kissed Miroku, surprised when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her against a tree. "Houshi-sama!" Sango gasped.

"Miroku."

"What?"

"Say my name. Miroku." Miroku said with a small smile.

Sango shook her head playfully before saying, "You'll have to make me scream your name."

Grinning, Miroku accepted the challenge with playful bites and loving touches. Within minutes their clothes there on the ground and they were using Miroku's robes to keep from lying in the dirt. It was nearing noon so they knew that nobody would be around. Instead they'd be eating their lunches without a complaint in the world.

Sango moaned loudly as she felt Miroku's fingers moving around inside of her and gripped the abandoned robes tightly in an attempt to keep from screaming her pleasure. "What's my name?" Miroku questioned.

"Houshi-sama." Sango answered deciding to be stubborn.

"No, not quite." Miroku answered flexing his fingers a little inside of her.

A startled gasp escaped Sango's lips and she moved her hips against Miroku's hand, silently pleading for him to stop playing with her body. She knew he wouldn't stop, not unless of course she said his name but she wasn't going to say his name just yet. She was going to keep calling him 'houshi-sama' until he broke. Unfortunately, Sango had the feeling that SHE would be the one breaking long before Miroku did.

"Please…" Sango whimpered pushing her hips against Miroku's hand even more.

Miroku gently held Sango down with one hand while keeping the other moving. "Say my name first." Miroku said gently.

Sango shook her head rapidly knowing that they both wanted to be loved. "No…" Sango whispered barely managing to suppress a moan.

"Alright, then. I wonder what I'll have to do to make you say my name." Miroku said lowering his head.

Sango gasped when she felt Miroku's lips against her breast and felt him sucking sharply. She held Miroku's head close to her breast wanting more of the feeling but allowing the monk to move his head to the other breast. "You're wet. I can feel you." Miroku said pulling away for a minute.

"Please… I'll say your name if you'll just finish this up!" Sango pleaded, her eyes showing the same need that was showing in Miroku's violet eyes.

She closed her eyes when Miroku gently planted soft kisses along her neck and shivered when Miroku claimed her lips. Her eyes shot open when she felt Miroku's hand pull away and could feel both of his hands resting on her hips. "This is probably going to hurt." Miroku warned.

"I know. I can handle it." Sango whispered, feeling calm for some reason.

Slowly, Miroku began to enter her before shoving himself into her all the way. A sharp cry escaped Sango's lips as she felt her walls stretching and her barrier being torn down. She closed her eyes tightly and waited patiently for the pain to pass, grateful that Miroku was waiting as well. He obviously didn't want to cause her anymore discomfort than she was already feeling. After a couple minutes, Miroku slowly began to move, watching Sango's face carefully for any signs that she wanted him to stop.

Seeing no sign for him to stop, Miroku moved a little faster and nearly groaned when he felt how tight Sango was. "Faster…" Sango moaned wrapping her legs around Miroku's waist.

Miroku nodded and began thrusting into the demon slayer faster, watching was looks of pleasure settled on the woman's face. "Oh gods…" Miroku groaned feeling himself get harder. He would need to release soon but didn't want to risk getting Sango pregnant. What if Naraku found out about them? If Sango got pregnant, Naraku could easily use Sango and the unborn child against him.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she grabbed Miroku's back and clawed him, her nails digging into the monk's skin.

Feeling his love go into an orgasm around him and screaming his name was more than enough to send Miroku over the edge. He thrust frantically into the demon slayer before releasing his seed, attempting to pull away before he released but Sango was obviously determined to have his child since she kept her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Groaning, Miroku fell onto Sango but tried to make sure that he didn't crush the woman under his weight. When Sango unwrapped her legs from around his waist, Miroku smiled and rolled off of her. "I love you." Miroku whispered.

Sango smiled and gently kissed Miroku, whispering "I love you too" back to him. "We should probably get cleaned up, right?" Sango questioned.

"yeah. C'mon, I know where there's a small river."

"lead the way."

Smiling, Miroku got up and helped Sango up before they got dressed. Holding onto her hand, Miroku led Sango to the small river, both of them feeling complete.

lostmoonchild: Due to a request, there will be a surprise visit from the YYH gang. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted and will be used to burn my "dearest" brother to a crisp.


	19. Chapter 19

lostmoonchild: Okay, somebody requested that the YYH gang make another appearance so I went with that and there is gonna be some chaos but not quite yet. Maybe slight chaos here but unfortunately that won't last long. Not sure if anybody read it since nobody left any reviews but oh well, I'll thank you guys for reading anyway. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Sango and Miroku looked surprised a couple hours later when they saw a pair of chocolate colored eyes looking at them in surprise before a grin spread across the boy's face. "Sango! Miroku! Didn't really expect to see you two out here." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Hello, Yusuke. Did you come to see Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah… more like I've got official Spirit Detective to foster mother business." Yusuke said looking unhappy as he looked around. "Except Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara vanished somewhere so I don't know where they are."

"Right here, detective." Hiei's emotionless voice said.

They spun around and saw Hiei and Kurama standing in a tree and Kuwabara sitting on the ground. "Well, Kagome-chan is at Kaede's trying to calm Hana down." Sango said with a warm smile.

"Hana? You mean she's alive? Kagome got her back?" Yusuke said suddenly sounding almost worried. "Is Hana okay? Can she walk? Is she missing any limbs? What about her mental health? Has Kagome done anything to make sure that Hana's okay mentally? What about physically? Is she eating at all?"

"Yusuke, calm down. Give them a chance to answer your questions." Kurama said trying to remain calm although it was obvious that he was just as worried.

"Hana's fine. She's crawling around right now but she's adjusting to learning how to walk again. Lady Kagome's making sure she's eating three times a day and is already trying to help Hana talk again."

"You mean she's not talking?" Hiei questioned knowing from experience that Hana not talking was a bad sign.

"She just makes noises. She says names in a broken form like if she wants to talk to Lady Sango she says "Sa-Sa" or if she wants to talk to me she'll say "Mir-Mir" and that's basically what she does whenever she wants somebody specific." Miroku said trying to ease the Spirit Detectives' fears. "We'll take you to Lady Kagome and Hana so you can see for yourselves how well she's doing."

The four boys nodded, silently showing how grateful they were. "GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yusuke shouted when his head was suddenly attacked.

They looked at Yusuke and saw him trying to get a small demon child that looked to be around three in human years off of his head. "Is that one of Lady Kagome's children?" Miroku questioned.

"Soon will be. We found this little bundle of misery hanging around the Kakai barrier crying because his parents left him. Took him to the Reikai only to find all the people who dealt with kids busy so we figured "what the hell" and took him to Koenma who opened a portal for us all to drag him back here for Kags to take care of." Yusuke said pulling the kid off of his head, successfully making the kid cry.

"Does he have a name?" Sango asked looking interested.

"Not yet. Its always the job of the idiot taking care of the kid to name them unless of course the kid's old enough to remember who they are. Kagome's gonna name him and knowing the dumb bitch… Inuyasha! Hi! We were just talking about Kagome."

"I heard." Inuyasha said gruffly. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a kid to hand over. Little bundle of misery has to get used to being raised around humans and Kagome's the only one who isn't busy at the moment with kids." Yusuke said with a shrug.

"She's inside with the old hag." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Apparently Hana's trying to take a nap since she threw a tantrum which resulted in her shooting off more of that 'spirit energy' than she could afford to."

The boys nodded and followed the inu-hanyou back to Kaede's hut, amazed to find Hana sound asleep on the floor with her hand in her mouth. "Yusuke!" Kagome said looking surprised as she jumped up and hugged her cousin. "I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Yeah, bundle of misery for you." Yusuke said handing the now quiet demon child over to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and gently bounced the small child in her arms before smiling warmly. "Kaede, this is my cousin Yusuke and his friends, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara." Kagome said pointing to each of the boys. "My favorite idiots of all time, this is Kaede, priestess of this village."

"An honor to meet you." Kurama said bowing.

Kaede bowed also and said, "Are ye friends of Kagome?"

"Often times unfortunately." Yusuke joked with a grin before looking down at Hana.

"Wake her up and die a slow and painful death." Kagome threatened as she carefully looked at the small boy as if trying to figure out what demon race he was.

"We're guessing shadow and fire." Kurama said noticing how Kagome was looking confused. "He has the build of a fire demon but the facial features are that of a shadow youkai."

Kagome nodded in understanding and said sarcastically, "My favorite types. Mixed bloods."

They laughed and Shippo stared quietly at the demon child that had taken an interest in chewing lightly on Kagome's hand. "Mama, he's biting." Shippo pointed out.

"He's chewing." Kagome said pulling her hand away. "Now, what's the little guy's name?"

"How should we know? Remember, Kagome, Spirit Detectives are all muscle and no brain." Yusuke said with a grin. "Its you nannies that gotta use your brains and very little strength to deal with these guys."

"You ever tried pulling two teenage demons apart?" Kagome questioned. "I swear, that's one time I'm grateful to be a miko. Shuts them both up and makes it clear to them that you're the one with the authority."

"That's cute, Kagome. What'll the Reikai say if they found out?" Kurama questioned.

"More like what'd they say if they found out about a nanny and a Spirit Detective? Not exactly one of the best combinations, right?"

From the look on Kurama's face, Kagome had managed to hit a low point. "Yeah, yeah. So what's your opinion on the kid?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome looked thoughtful and looked at him carefully, "Well, I'd say he could probably adopted by a human family but as a mother, I would be more comfortable if there were some demons around him."

"Why? We're going to lock up his memories anyway."

"Yeah, but think about it. As he gets older, he's going to wonder why he doesn't look like anybody else in his family. Sure, his parents can tell him that he was adopted but what are they going to say when he asks about his real parents?" Kagome questioned. "What'll happen if his parents come around for him and he can't remember them? How's he going to react to however many years of thinking he's human then within five minutes learning that he's a demon? No, I won't let this one have his memories locked away."

"Your choice then?"

"Yes. If I come home and find out his memory's been locked up, I'm gonna pull him out of that home and have his memories unlocked."

They were surprised to hear the determination and warning in Kagome's voice as she talked to her cousin and his friends, but were even more surprised when the demon child squirmed out of Kagome's arms and walked over to Sango. "Mama." The demon child said happily as he held onto Sango. "Mama."

Kagome smiled a little and said, "Aw, that's cute."

Sango looked surprised at the small child before asking, "Kagome-chan, what exactly IS the requirements needed to adopt a demon or hanyou child?"

"Well, um…" Kagome paused a minute as if trying to remember. "Have to be over eighteen, obviously. Good job that will meet the child's basic needs, plenty of love to spare, knowledge of how to take care of children with "special needs"… all sorts of stuff."

"Hold on a minute, Kags! The Reikai nearly had a heart attack when your mom wanted to adopt a hanyou kid that you're taking care of. How are they going to react with a demon kid living five hundred years in the past if one of your friends takes care of him?" Yusuke questioned.

"There's no law against it, is there?" Sango questioned looking at them.

"None whatsoever. Yusuke, look at the kid. He wants Sango to be his mom. I've never seen a demon kid take to a human so fast."

Yusuke sighed and said, "You have papers, right? You know the Reikai's rules about people who want to adopt."

"You're lucky I drag my work with me wherever I go." Kagome said taking a folder out of her bag. "Okay, Sango-chan, this is going to be the easy part. We just have to put down your name and what you do for a living along with some other basic information. Then I'll turn the papers in so the Reikai can check them out then they'll do a check on your family history, living and deceased relatives, and if everything goes good they're going to let you take care of the child you wish to adopt for a while to see how well you handle being a parent. But I do have to be honest with you on something."

"What?"

"Well, when the Reikai looks back through family history they sometimes find things that might worry them a little which results in them seeking the current foster mother or the birthmother's opinion, whichever one they locate first. Now, the Reikai's going to find you're from a line of demon slayers, which naturally is going to concern them." Kagome said with a sorry look.

"So, I can't adopt him?"

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm just telling you what I know is going to concern them. Now since we don't know who his birthmother is, they're going to ask me my opinion and I can tell you that I have no worries about how you're going to raise him. But there is one thing that worries me all the time when a human knowingly adopts a demon child."

"What is it?" Sango asked looking worried.

"Well, most demon children as they get older look like their youkai race and begin to look nothing like a human child. I just worry how the parent or parents is going to explain why exactly." Kagome answered. "So whenever I look at someone who wants to adopt a child of demonic blood, I can't help but worry about how they're going to explain the child's heritage."

Sango nodded in understanding and looked down at the child that was currently taking a nap in her arms. "I'll explain to him how sometimes a demon parent or parents can't take care of their child and that I wanted to adopt."

Kagome smiled and said, "Well, we can get this paperwork out of the way before the pain in the butt part starts."

"You're going to help me, right?" Sango asked taking one of Kagome's pens.

"I'm going to do everything I can." Kagome answered.

Shippo watched quietly for a minute before saying, "Mama, did you have to do that with me when you adopted me?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah. But it was more of a pain."  
"Why?"

Yusuke grinned and said, "Because, you're here and Kagome lives five hundred years from now. They couldn't figure out if Kagome was going to live here or if you were going to be living with her."

"We worked it out, sweetie, don't worry."

Hana moving quickly caught their attention and they saw her quietly get up and crawl over to Hiei and Kurama. "Uncas…" She murmured nestling between them and falling asleep again.

"Um… Kagome-chan? What's his name?" Sango questioned.

Kagome looked at the small demon child and smiled a little. "I'll let you name him." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kohaku." Sango said after a few minutes.

"Okay. That'll work." Kagome said waiting until Sango had written down everything the Reikai would need to determine if she'd be eligible to adopt the small demon.

"Yusuke, can you put this on Koenma's desk?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Thanks."

"So is Kohaku going to stay here or is he going back?" Sango asked quietly.

"Mama can probably watch him. Its important to get him used to being around humans."

Sango looked at the sleeping child in her arms for a minute before nodding. "Your mother won't mind?" Sango asked.

"She loves having kids around the house. Gives her a reason to make homemade cookies." Yusuke said with a grin. "Which, by the way, are the best."

The guys stayed around for a few hours visiting until Yusuke announced it was time for them to go home. Hana made several attempts to make them stay but when Kagome suggested that Hana stay with the guys for a while, Hana smiled and held onto Hiei tightly. "See you when I come home, baby girl." Kagome said hugging the small girl tightly.

"Ka-ka." Hana said hugging her cousin tightly before wanting to be put down so she could give everybody a hug goodbye.

"You guys be careful." Yusuke said hugging his cousin tightly before taking the papers and Kohaku in his free arm.

"We will be. Don't get yourself killed." Kagome answered.

"As always, I won't."

"I mean it, Yusuke. If you leave me to deal with insanity alone, I'm going to hunt your soul down and beat you up."

Yusuke laughed and gave everybody a farewell before the left, a portal opening outside the hut. "So now all that's left is to wait." Sango said looking hopeful.

"Yeah. All that's left is to wait."

The next day Kagome went home and came back a few days later with a depressed look on her face. "Sango-chan, can I talk to you a minute?" Kagome questioned.

Sango nodded slightly, dread filling her heart. Had she been rejected as a possible foster parent for Kohaku? Kagome promised to do everything in her power to help but what if that wasn't enough? "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango questioned. "Did I meet the qualifications or whatever it was to be a foster mother for Kohaku?"

"Yeah, you did. But… Oh, Sango-chan, I'm sorry. One of the girls who watches the kids when I'm not around, she went insane and started killing the kids. Kohaku wasn't with my mother that day, Ji-chan had come down with the flu and she didn't want Kohaku to get sick so he was taken to the Reikai just until Ji-chan got better." Kagome said, silent tears rolling down her face. "I swear, Sango-chan, they did everything they could but…"

Sango fell to her knees and started crying. "Did he suffer?" Sango questioned between sobs.

"No. I was told that it was quick for him. I'm so sorry. He was supposed to come back with me, you know. So you could take care of him for a while. But…"

"I can try again later, right? When I'm ready?"

Kagome nodded and said softly, "Your name is on file and if at any time you're ready to try adoption again, I can bring you some pictures of kids along with their folders."

Sango nodded and looked at Kagome. She could see that Kagome was hurting just as much, if not more. Then again, Kagome probably lost most of her kids and gave everything she had into making sure that the kids were growing up knowing love. "Thank you for telling me, Kagome-chan." Sango said wiping her tears. "I'm not sure though, that I'll want to try again in the near future."

"I understand. Losing a child is hard." Kagome answered softly. "We'll get through this, okay? If you want to talk, I'm always going to listen to you."

Nodding slightly, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and they went back to Kaede's hut to break the news to the group about what happened.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's chapter nineteen. Read and review and I'll update next week since I've already got the next chapter written and ready to be posted.


	20. Chapter 20

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter twenty. I don't own anything unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER TWENTY

---Hana's POV---

This is it, I can feel it.

I hold onto the wall and pull myself up, pausing for a minute to adjust to standing. My spirit energy was showing me the room and where everybody was, but nobody paid any attention having gotten used to my energy being this high. Ka-ka had always been used to my energy being this high, but she was always surprised when I came close to my energy being as high as hers when she wasn't even trying. Looking around once again, I took a step forward and deliberately fell onto the floor, successfully attracting everybody's attention.

"Hana, you okay?" Ka-ka questioned looking concerned.

Not answering, I picked myself up and made the most determined look I could manage. Putting my arms out to help balance, I pretended that I was walking on a small bridge over boiling lava with uncle Hiei shouting at me to hurry up. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and nearly stumbled but caught my balance. Cautiously, I took another step and another before falling into uncle Miroku's lap, immediately wishing I hadn't.

He had a strange scent on his clothes that made my nose twitch. Wanting to get away from the strange smell I got up and walked over to auntie Sango only to find that she had the same scent. Did all the adults have the strange smell on them? Now I was getting curious and allowed myself to fall onto the floor before crawling over to grandma Kaede. "Grandma!" I signed eagerly before grabbing her hair.

I heard Kagome smother a laugh, knowing that she was finding it funny that I called Kaede "grandma" when we had no relation to the woman. "She called you "grandma" again, Kaede." Kagome said explaining why she was laughing.

I honestly didn't understand what the big deal was. I know that Kaede isn't really my grandmother, but that didn't stop me from calling her grandma. Smiling innocently, I let my spirit energy drop so all I saw was darkness.

Kagome hated it when I let my spirit energy drop to the point I only saw the darkness my energy had confined me to as a young child. I didn't really understand why, it was comfort for me to see nothing but darkness instead of the chaos that the world held. Maybe Kagome wanted me to see the world, to know how it was changing.

Mentally shrugging, I looked around the room carefully feeling everybody's spirit energy. It took a second to realize someone was missing so I opened my mouth and with a weak voice, spoke. "Where… Inuyasha?"

----END POV----

Everybody looked at the ten year old girl with surprise and could see the shock in their eyes. "Where Inuyasha?" Hana repeated looking helpless.

"Hana! You're talking!" Kagome said hugging her younger cousin tightly.

"Ka…go…me… where Inuyasha?" Hana asked accepting the hug.

"He's at the God Tree, I'll bet." Kagome said with a smile.

Hana silently pulled away and leaned against the wall as she struggled to stand. "Where are you going?" Miroku questioned.

"God Tree… want show Inuyasha." Hana answered shaking a little as she took a step.

They got up and followed me outside, making sure that Hana didn't accidentally hurt herself. Shippo sat on the ten year old girl's shoulder, telling her everything he could see. "There's Inuyasha." Shippo said with a grin.

"Inuyasha!" Hana shouted waving.

Inuyasha looked surprised when he saw the small girl trying to run towards him, shouting his name with a proud look. "She's walking and talking?" Inuyasha questioned looking surprised.

"Yeah. Just started." Kagome said watching as Hana walked slowly to the God Tree and tried to climb up. "Hana, don't even try. Wait a while."

Hana sat down and looked up at Inuyasha, pretending she could see him. "See, Inuyasha, I strong." Hana said proudly. "I strong."

Inuyasha smiled at look at Kagome, silently asking for the one thing he wanted her to give him in time. Smiling softly, Kagome nodded her agreement before picking Hana and Shippo up. "Come on, my loves, bath time." Kagome said with a gentle smiling.

Laughing, Shippo and Hana pretended to try to get away as Kagome took them away to get a bath. Half hour later, there were two very hyper from being clean which resulted in the farmers having plenty of help for the rest of the day.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter is done and I intend on there being some form of Hell coming from Hana walking and talking again. What that hell is, I canna say just yet. Anyway, read and review, flames are accpeted.


	21. Chapter 21

lostmoonchild: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty One

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Hana sang a couple days later.

Kagome smiled a little and held onto her cousin's hand, waiting patiently for the light to say it was okay to cross. They had returned to modern day Japan the previous day having to attend a meeting in the Makai. Why Kagome had to go, she never truly understood. All she knew was that she was required to go because of her being a miko. She was certain being one of the last mikos had something to do with it but she wasn't sure where or even if it did fit in somehow with the explanation.

"Yes, Hana, we all scream for ice cream. Now lets hurry cause I've got to get ready for a meeting." Kagome said as they crossed the street.

"Can I come?" Hana asked.

"You might get bored. It'll just be a bunch of people talking about improving hanyou to demon to ningen relationships and forming agreements with rival territories." Kagome said softly. "Even I get bored at those meetings."

"I won't get bored! I wanna see who's going to be there."

"A bunch of demons, half demons, and some humans. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei are going to be there along with a couple of the koorime, some fire demons, wind demons, shadow demons, dog demons… all sorts of people from all over."

"Even Koenma's coming?"

"Of course. King Enma's not going to be there but we're all pretty sure that he's okay with a gradual increase of the… Yusuke! What are you doing here?!"

Yusuke jumped and grinned a little at them. "Well, I was heading to your house to drop these papers off." Yusuke said with a grin before noticing Hana. "Hey, twerp, how you been?"

Hana grinned happily and jumped on Yusuke, hugging him tightly. "Ka-ka's going to a meeting!" Hana said making a pouting face. "But she won't let me go. She says you're going too, is that right?"

"yeah. I hate those damn meetings and… hold on a minute! When did you start talking?!"

"Not to long ago. She wanted to know where Inuyasha was since she relearned how to walk." Kagome said with a sigh. "We're just getting ice cream, Yusuke, you want some?"

Yusuke nodded and picked Hana up, placing the laughing girl on his shoulders. "Here's those papers you requested. Koenma wasn't exactly thrilled but I guess you said the right words." Yusuke said handing Kagome an envelope.

Kagome looked inside the envelope and screamed in excitement. "THANK YOU!" Kagome shouted with an excited smile as she hugged her cousin.

"What are those papers for anyway?" Yusuke questioned looking confused.

Kagome smiled secretly and said, "it's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know. I also know that this surprise just might result in playing an excellent prank on Kuwabaka." Kagome said with a smile.

"Now I'm liking this surprise, whatever it is."

"Thought you might. Just give me time to run it past some people and to get arrangements set up." Kagome said taking some money out of her pocket. "One vanilla and two chocolate cones please."

Yusuke looked at his cousin with a knowing look before saying, "You never liked vanilla. What's with the sudden changes?"

"Maybe I have a craving for vanilla today." Kagome said silently pondering why all of a sudden she was craving vanilla ice cream. She couldn't be… could she? She and Inuyasha were always careful! Okay, maybe she was but still! Great, now she had to go to Genkai and get checked out and if she was pregnant with Inuyasha's baby, she'd have to tell Inuyasha and there was a slim to none chance she'd be able to go around in their search for the Shikon shards.

But there was always a possibility her hormones were simply playing with her mind again. It wouldn't have been the first time she had a craving for a food or flavor she wasn't fond of. Not to mention it wasn't the first time that she and Inuyasha had actually considered having kids which about 75 of the time resulted in her having false alarms. The other 25 was always the beginning of her monthly cycle.

But what if this time, despite all of her careful attempts to not have kids right away, she actually was pregnant? Would her family approve of the second oldest child having a relationship with someone who was technically 700 years older than her, including the five hundred years time difference between modern day and Feudal Japan? What would her father say? Kagome knew that her father held no love for demons or half demons, she had learned that startling fact after her mother confessed that they had demon blood. Wait a minute, why was Kagome even caring WHAT her father thought about her having a relationship with Inuyasha? It wasn't like he was around to care about what his teenage daughter did.

Deciding to shove her concerns into her deep subconscious, Kagome paid for the ice cream and started eating her ice cream, watching as her cousins ate their cones. "Good!" Hana said starting to jump around.

"I'll take her." Yusuke said with a sigh.

"You sure? I mean, you know how she gets…"

"When she hits the brain freeze, I'll call."

Kagome smiled and kissed Yusuke on the cheek before hugging her little cousin. "Remember, one hour." Kagome said with a gentle smile. "Just drop Hana off at home and I mean it, don't leave her at the bottom of the stairs again and expect her to get up all them stairs without trouble."

"Aw, c'mon! Last time she made it up without too much trouble."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay, okay. Geez, I'll take her up all them stairs and I'll fall back down them."

"I'll have some form of transportation ready for you." Kagome said unable to keep from grinning. "but if you really want to fall down all those stairs…"

"HELL NO!"

Laughing, Kagome hugged her cousins again before running out of the ice cream shop with full intentions of making sure that her body was just playing extremely stupid games with her mind again.

lostmoonchild: Okay, read and review, flames are accepted!


	22. Chapter 22

lostmoonchild: HAPPY HALLOWEEN (and for any Wiccans who read this story, hope you have a good Sahmain)! Since today is my favorite of all holidays, I'm giving you all a new chapter! I don't own anything other than what I say I own.

Chapter Twenty Two

''Are you almost ready, Ka-ka?" Hana asked impatiently. "I wanna go already!"

"Patience, Hana. Remember, I'm packing for a group of seven now. Not six." Kagome scolded gently.

Hana fell silent and began playing with a doll she had gotten recently from Kurama and Hiei as a present. "I packed for Lixa." Hana said happily.

"Lixa?"

"Yeah. She was kicked out from her clan because she's forbidden." Hana said gently rocking the doll.

Kagome smiled at her cousin's imagination and looked at the folder on the counter. A small smile spread across Kagome's face as she imagined her friends' reactions when she told them her surprise. But then again, tonight she'd have to have a serious talk with Inuyasha. She didn't know how he would react but she was hoping he'd be alright seeing as they did want to start a family of their own but seeing as Naraku was around it was too dangerous to even start a family that didn't consist of foster children.

Sighing softly, Kagome closed the flap over her bag and smiled brightly. "Okay, sweetie, time to go." Kagome said grabbing Hana's hand.

Hana cheered and held onto Kagome's hand tightly with one hand and the doll with her other hand. She knew something was on Kagome's mind seeing as she had been acting distracted all day. "Ka-ka, that folder?" Hana questioned.

Kagome stopped and pulled her hand away long enough to grab the folder off of the counter. "Thank you, darling." Kagome answered shoving the folder in her bag and leading the small girl outside.

Hana giggled a little when she felt the warm sun on her face and raised her arms as high as she could before spinning around in a circle. A laugh left Kagome's lips as she watched the small girl act as if she was a flower that couldn't get enough light. But then again, that's what 'hana' translated into. Flower.

Kagome's eyes showed sorrow as she watched the small girl raise her face towards the warm sun, unaware that she was staring up at the sun that she would only barely remember in distant memories. The sun, moon, stars… all of it were nothing more than distant memories now. The faces of her family and friends were only seen because of somebody offering their spirit energy to clash against another's energy for the child to see. But no amount of energy would allow the child to see the things she loved the most.

Sighing softly, Kagome took Hana into the well house and admitted silently that traveling back and forth between eras had actually been good for Hana. The small girl had gained plenty of confidence and was quickly learning how to use purification energy from Miroku and how to use a weapon to slay a demon from Sango. Probably helped considerably that after some begging, Hana had managed to talk Sango into making her a smaller version of the hiraikotsu. At first Kagome was less than pleased but then she saw that her foster daughter/cousin was getting physically stronger and was gaining even more balance than Hiei could have expected.

They jumped through the well and felt the gentle tug of time. When they landed on the ground, Hana eagerly began climbing the vines followed by Kagome. It wasn't long before they felt the warm sunshine on their faces and began walking towards the village. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when they got to Kaede's hut.

"THERE YOU ARE! THOUGHT YOU COULD GET PAST MY NOSE, DID YOU?!" Inuyasha shouted before getting tackled by Hana. "Yes, hello, Hana. I missed you too now let me go."

Hana let Inuyasha go before starting to play with Shippo. "What's that, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked noticing the folder in Kagome's hand.

A mischievous smile spread across Kagome's face and she said, "Well, I was thinking if you guys were interested, we could spend some time in my era."

"You know just as well as I do that the well won't let them pass." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled innocently and said, "I pulled a few strings."

"What'd you do, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Swore that I'd be civil at the next diplomatic meeting and that I'd be solely responsible for whatever you guys do if you come to my era for a visit."

"That wasn't much comfort to Koenma-sama." Hana added showing Shippo a book. "He thought you'd attempt to take them to the River of Styx."

"That's why being in the Reikai during their visit is off limits." Kagome said pretending to be unhappy.

"How long will we be able to be in your era, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "I mean, we really are allowed to the world beyond the well?"

Kagome nodded and looked thoughtful. "Well, let's see, Koenma said that his father would be on vacation for about a week which means if we're in my era for the week that he's gone and leave before he gets back, Koenma won't get his royal butt paddled."

Hana giggled a little bit and made an innocent face. "We'll do a lot of fun things! We'll get to go see grandma Genkai, auntie Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, a lot of people!"

Kagome shook her head a little before looking at her friends. "So how about it, guys? A week in my era?" Kagome questioned.

"It would be interesting." Miroku said with a thoughtful look. "You've told us about the advances in technology the people in your era have made, it would be interesting to see."

"And it would be a nice vacation."

"Feh. It stinks there."

"Oh, did I forget to say that we'll be able to go to a ramen shop? All sorts of ramen."

"Feh."

Hana giggled again knowing that Kagome had said the magic word. "Kagome-chan, before we go to your era, would it be possible for me to go back to my village?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded a little and said, "If you would like, Sango-chan, we can go with you."

Smiling softly, Sango nodded a little bit. "I'd like that." Sango answered. "Very much. We can go to your era afterwards, that sound fair?"

"Very fair." Kagome answered with a smile.

The adults watched as the two children got into a wrestling match that resulted in both children growling playfully at each other. If this was how they acted now, how would they act when they passed through the well?

That was one thought nobody wanted to think about… at least not yet anyway.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. Again, Happy Halloween (or Samhain) and I hope you all will leave me a review to substitute for candies. See you next week hopefully!


	23. Chapter 23

lostmoonchild: Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise so don't sue.

Chapter Twenty Three

A few days later they were all surprised to see Sango's village. They hadn't expected to reach it so soon but they had all been in a hurry. Apparently the thrill of being able to visit the future had made everybody excited to the point they barely wanted to stop for a break.

"Wow, it's beautiful, Sango-chan." Kagome said looking amazed.

Sango smiled a little and noticed how the two children were staring silently. She knew that Hana couldn't see the village but what she didn't know was Hana could see something else. "NO! KA-KA! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Hana screamed suddenly, throwing herself to the ground and kicking the ground.

Kagome's face turned red in embarassment and she picked her screaming cousin up. "Hana, shush now. Nothing's going to hurt you or anybody else."

"I DON'T WANNA!"

Looking frustrated, Kagome sat Hana down on the ground and made the screaming girl look at her. "What is the matter?" Kagome questioned only receiving screams as an answer. "I can't understand you when you're screaming like that. When you're ready to calm down and tell us what's wrong, then we'll be listening. If you don't stop screaming like that, we're not going to listen and we'll let you scream until you lose your voice."

Hana glared at her cousin before forcing herself to stop screaming. "I don't like the way this place feels! It's like a battlefield in the Makai. I can smell blood and death and everything else that comes with a battle! It hurts my nose, Ka-ka. Remember, uncle Hiei says he's never met anybody with such a sensitive nose? Ka-ka, I wanna go home! I don't like the way this place smells!"

Kagome offered Sango an apologetic look before sighing, "If we covered your nose, would that help?" Kagome questioned.

"I dunno."

"Well, I don't either. Remember, I have a human's hearing and smell. I don't have the same sense of smell and hearing as those with demon blood do. Only way I get those is if I'm in demon form and it takes too much energy just to keep a youkai form."

"Then get strong."

"I am strong. But my miko abilities interfere with the youkai abilities to the point that if I stay in a youkai form too long, then I'll have to sleep for about three days to regain that lost energy and in those three days I'll be extremely vulnerable."

"You went youkai to save me."

Kagome sighed and knew exactly what her cousin was doing. She was trying to procrastinate going inside the abandoned village. "Look, sweetie, when we go home we'll see if uncle Jin will take you for a ride on the winds, doesn't that sound fun? You'll get to fly with the birds."

"In the Makai."

"Maybe Koenma-sama will allow Jin to come to ningenkai for a visit so your nose doesn't get hurt."  
Hana got a thoughtful look on her face before nodding a little. "But my nose is covered!" Hana shouted putting her hands over her nose.

"Okay." Kagome laughed with a smile. "Alright, guys, we can go now."

They walked into the village and while the adults were putting flowers on the graves, Shippo and Hana were busy exploring the village. "What's that?" Shippo asked looking confused when he saw something glittering.

"What's what? Shippo, eyes please."

"There's something stuck in one of the huts. It's glittering." Shippo answered trying to inspect the glittering hut.

Hana followed Shippo's energy trail and ran her hand over the side, one of her fingers managing to find the hole that glittered. "Right there!" Shippo said excitedly.

A thoughtful look crossed the blind girl's face as she thought patiently, going through energy texture her fingers have ever come across. "Ice?" She questioned looking confused. "Warm ice?"

"Hana! Shippo! Where are you two?!" Kagome's voice shouted sounding worried.

"We should go back to mama. She might get worried."

"You can. I wanna figure out why this ice is warm."

"Mama says I'm not supposed to leave you alone in a place we've never been to before."

"Ka-ka worries too much. She's afraid that some demon is going to come along and think I'm a free meal and that I'm gonna kill it."

"You will, we both know that."  
"I know."

Shippo watched his "sister" with curious eyes and nearly screamed when somebody grabbed him. "Found them!" Miroku shouted before turning his attention to the two children. "What are you two doing?"

"There's warm ice here."

"Warm ice?"

"yeah. Feel!" Hana said pulling her finger away from the small hole.

"You're bleeding." Miroku said suddenly when he saw blood on Hana's finger.

Not at all seeming to be bothered by the fact she was bleeding, Hana stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on the wound until it had stopped bleeding. Her blood she could stand smelling, having gotten used to it while under Naraku's "care" before being saved by her cousin. It was everybody else's blood that bothered her poor nose.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara managed to locate the three and they even looked confused when Shippo and Hana told them about the "warm ice" that was embedded in the wood. "They said that it was right here." Miroku said pointing to the spot where they found blood coming out.

Sango took a small knife and stuck the blade into the side before moving it around a little. When she pulled the blade out, she was shocked to see a jewel shard. "You two found a shard from the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome said looking shocked. "I thought I sensed one somewhere around here but…"

Being praised for good work was something Shippo was apparently used to, but with Hana it was a different story. She was used to never being acknowledged unless she had done something wrong. "Good job, you two." Kagome said with a pleasant smile.

"But… we wandered away from you guys and didn't answer when you called. Aren't we going to be punished?" Hana asked looking confused.

"Oh Gods… you're a strange little girl, you know that? If you and Shippo hadn't wandered away you two wouldn't have found the jewel sahrd. If you hadn't answered, then we wouldn't have come looking for you both."

"But if we had answered…"

"We would have shouted for you to get back to us, pup." Inuyasha said feeling the need to help Kagome explain it. "So you two helped."

Hana looked doubtful for a minute as if trying to decide if there was any form of mind playing in their words. Finding none, she nodded and grinned at them in a way that said she understood. "Okay, we've done what we needed, should we head to the Well and go to Kagome and Hana's era?" Sango questioned.

Nodding, they waited until Kagome put the Jewel shard in the glass vile with the other shards and they began walking unaware of what would soon reach their ears.

lostmoonchild: Okay, how about two reviews before I post the next chapter. They can be flames or whatever floats your boat. Read and review... please?


	24. Chapter 24

lostmoonchild: Okay, computer is fixed now so I can update. As a thank you for everybody for being so patient, I'll throw two chapters into the story today. I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Four

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The group let out a sigh as they watched the ten year old shout her opinion about the group splitting up in an attempt to find more jewel shards. "Hana, you know that it's for the best if…" Kagome started but was interrupted.

"YOU DON'T SPLIT UP IN THE MAKAI! IF YOU DO SOME DEMON WILL MAKE A MEAL OUT OF YOU IF YOU'RE NOT STRONG! ALWAYS STAY TOGETHER!" Hana screamed throwing the biggest tantrum she could.

"Let her throw a tantrum. She'll decide to mature up once she realizes she's not getting a raise out of anybody." Kagome said with a sigh.

How Kagome could ignore Hana throwing a tantrum they didn't know, but they suspected it had to come from taking care of either orphaned or abandoned demon and hanyou children. They didn't know how Kagome could possibly juggle traveling in their era, two jobs, and school along with trying to have a social life. If they didn't know any better, they would have said that Kagome would have given one of the things up but they doubted she gave up school since she usually had some homework in her bag that was half completed so chances were that she gave up on the social life.

"So who's going with who?" Miroku asked hoping he'd get to be with Sango.

"You can go with Sango, Shippo can probably go along with you guys." Kagome said noticing the hopeful look in Sango's eyes.

"What?! Why can't I go with you and Inuyasha and Hana?" Shippo asked looking confused.

"Because, you've got and important job. You have to make sure nothing happens to Sango or Miroku since you're strong for somebody you're age." Kagome said with a smile.

Shippo puffed out his chest knowing that Kagome wasn't lying. He knew that he was strong for somebody his age since Inuyasha was beginning to teach him how to fight like a demon which resulted usually in Kagome or somebody laughing. Every once in a while, they would always see Kagome holding what she called a video camera while Inuyasha was teaching him. "To show a friend who's doing a report on demons." Kagome explained.

The next day they went in separate directions, each one hoping that they'd find some jewel shards. Hana and Shippo took being separated the hardest, both wanting to stay with their sibling. Inuyasha wasn't overly thrilled about having Hana with them since he wanted some alone time. But he'd deal with having the kid around since he kind of enjoyed watching Kagome act as a mother to both children. One orphaned by demons, the other abandoned because of being half blooded. Inuyasha was truly disgusted about how somebody would take away a child's chance at being blissfully ignorant about how cruel the world could be. It was a lesson that needed to be learned but not at such a young age. Children needed to be children, not worrying about how they were going to survive another day or if they were going to be hurt by somebody or even if they would ever hear somebody who truly cared about them say "I love you."

But they had Kagome to be their mother and they had him to be their father. Sango and Miroku were their aunt and uncle while Kaede was their grandmother. As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would be the pups uncle. Kilala would probably be like a pet to them, but Inuyasha wasn't sure. The three of them seemed to have an understanding of each other that didn't depend on words they could hear. Their relationship had an unspoken language that allowed the three of them to understand each other.

The next morning, they figured out where they were going to meet up and after what amount of time. Tearfully, Hana and Shippo hugged each other goodbye before being led away into opposite directions not knowing if they were going to see each other again before or after the agreed meeting date.

lostmoonchild: Okay, you can leave a review for this chappie if you want to but I'm not gonna twist your arm. If there were any reviews (I think there were but I'm not sure), thank you for leaving a review. Anyway, onward to the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

lostmoonchild: Okay, chapter twenty five. I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise so the lawyers can stay home.

Chapter Twenty Five

Hana silently giggled as she snuck away from Kagome and Inuyasha, pleased with how she could easily get away from them. "See? I'm so good at sneaking, not even Youko Kurama would notice that I'm gone until something of his was missing." Hana said proudly to her doll. "Remember, it's a secret!"

She held tightly to her doll, determined to find a spring or something she could swim around in. Kagome would let her swim soon enough but she never let the ten year old girl swim around completely naked. In the Makai, she was allowed to swim around in any clean body of water they could find but neither Hiei or Kurama cared much if she was swimming stark naked or not just as long as Kagome never found out.

When Kagome did find out, whoever was taking care of her in the Makai would always make up some excuse. Normally the excuse was that Hana had snuck away from her current caretaker or she seriously needed a bath since she had gotten into a nasty fight with some demon. The first excuse Kagome never truly believed but the second excuse, well, nobody doubted Hana's ability to get into a fight.

Hana stopped when she smelt a scent that she didn't recognize. She sniffed the air delicately and followed the strange scent. It smelt like the sea combined with the scent of trees. There were three other scents with the first scent, one smelling like a filthy pond, another smelling like wildflowers, and the third… like a dragon?

She looked confused and followed the scent, until she came to a bush. Frowning slightly, she threw herself through the bush and crashed into somebody. Whoever the person was, they must have been rich since the pants felt exactly like silk. Whimpering in slight fear when she felt the person's energy level, Hana dropped her doll and backed away.

Sesshomaru looked at the whimpering child and noticed she smelt like his half brother and his half brother's bitch. Rin picked up the child's doll and offered to give the doll back when the strange girl cried out and started feeling the ground frantically for the doll. "Lixa! Lixa, where are you?!" The small girl cried out looking worried. "Uncle Kurama and Uncle Hiei are going kill me!"

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Hana stopped feeling around for her doll and looked up in Sesshomaru's direction. "I know that voice… PAPA!" Hana screamed covering her ears.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when Inuyasha showed up and watched as Hana held tightly to Inuyasha's hair. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? About to attack a kid?" Inuyasha spat coldly.

Hana buried her face in Inuyasha's hair and whispered, "I can't find Lixa. Remember, papa, I got her as a present?"

Inuyasha looked down at Rin and saw her holding the doll. He set her down and said, "Take three steps forward, pup."

Hana looked up at Inuyasha, her gray eyes showing pure confusion, before taking a few steps forward. Rin smiled happily and held Hana's doll out. Hana squealed with delight as she took her doll back and hugged the doll tightly. "Lixa, don't go running off again!" Hana scolded lightly, pretending that her doll was alive.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly and said, "This Sesshomaru refuses to believe that you have a pup, half demon."

Inuyasha growled causing Hana to look in his direction. "I would be careful about what you say around the pup, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said attempting to pick Hana up but stopping when she pushed his hands away.

Hana smiled and sang quietly, "Winds of the West, carry me on your wings.. Through my blood flows the old, the dogs of the west."

Sesshomaru looked at the small child and said, "I demand to know exactly WHERE she gets the idea she's of this blood."

Inuyasha sighed and picked Hana up by the back of her shirt. "C'mon, pup. Your mother has some explaining to do." Inuyasha said looking at Hana before turning his attention to Sesshomaru. "If you want answers, Fluffy, I suggest you follow me."

A low growl escaped Sesshumaru's lips as he glared at his brother but unwillingly followed. If Inuyasha's bitch had answers, then he would be damned before he didn't follow his half brother, idiot or not.

lostmoonchild: There's something for you Sesshomaru lovers. Okay, I admit to liking Sesshomaru since a friend of mine and I decided that if we were ever pulled into Inuyasha, I'd go with Sessy and she'd go with Inuyasha. Read and review, flames are accepted. Ja ne for now!


	26. Chapter 26

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Here's chapter twenty six. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Six

Sesshomaru stared calmly at the young miko and his idiot brother before looking at the small girl who was now running her fingers over some bumps, reading out loud to Rin what the bumps read. "Of the most mysterious of demons, dog demons have proven over the centuries to be some of the most mysterious. Not much is known about dog demons because over the years they have shown to be very clever in being unseen to those who they do not wish to be seen.

"One of the greatest dog demons in history was the great dog demon, InuTaisho, the Lord of the Western lands who died two hundred years before the Great Battle (see pg. 991 for more information) took place. In his lifetime, InuTaisho carried three great swords: the Tetsuiga, Tensaiga, and the Sounga; and fathered two sons: Sesshomaru, a full demon; and Inuyasha, a half demon."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're in this funny looking book!" Rin said excitedly. "What's it say about Sesshomaru-sama?"

Hana turned some pages and smiled when she read Sesshomaru's name. "Well, it says lots of stuff. How he got the Tetsaiga, how he fought with his half brother Inuyasha, how he lost his arm…"

"Enough." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Miko, you have not informed me of how your pup's book knows so much."

"My pup's book is a special book from five hundred years into the future, Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

"You lie! Lord Sesshomaru, I ask that you do not believe this wench! No human nor demon can travel through time." Jaken protested loudly.

"Tell me that when you're in a room shouting "Where is my Lord Sesshomaru? I must get back to his side immediately!" and then you see me coming into the same room as you watching you try to hit me with that staff of two heads." Kagome answered lazily. "Sesshomaru, I know that it seems hard to believe but Hana and I aren't from this world."

Sesshomaru frowned and said, "How would I know you are telling the truth?"

Kagome sighed and said, "In the past few weeks, you've been considering something. In a few years, when your Chosen is of the right age there will be some form of ritual."

Inuyasha looked surprised at the look of shock that had appeared on Sesshomaru's face. "How does a simple miko know of what this Sesshomaru is planning?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can tell you more, if you wish." Kagome answered. "Your mother, for instance."

"Silence." Sesshomaru said coldly. "You wish to irritate this Sesshomaru, don't you?"

Kagome sighed again and looked calmly at the Demon Lord. "Sesshomaru, answer me this if you will. Hana and I are not dressed of someone from this world so where would we have come from?"

Sesshomaru fell silent and thought about what the young miko was saying. "Tell me what the future is like."  
"Cousin Yusuke is one of the Makai kings." Hana said pausing from looking something up for Rin to hear.

"Hana, quiet." Kagome said handing both Rin and Hana a sucker.

Hana squealed with excitement and sucked on the sucker, staying quiet. Rin looked at hers confused and licked the side cautiously before putting the candy into her mouth. "What the two girls are eating are called 'suckers' which is completely harmless." Kagome said reassuring the demon lord. "I give them to the demon and hanyou kids I work with a home."

"What are you, exactly, to demon and hanyou children?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm a nanny, I guess you could say. I make sure that they get put into good homes, adopted, and grow up to be better than most demons I know."

"tell me, are you adopting?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and said, "Sesshomaru, in the next five hundred years I had better pray you do not put any child you father up for adoption although I know its normally not a dog demon habit."

"Dog demons who put their own children up for adoption are usually killed for abandoning their pup." Sesshomaru said calmly. "So do not question a dog demon's ability and willingness to keep a pup."  
"That's funny, Sesshomaru, seeing as I'm adopting an inu hanyou pup." Kagome said her eyes flashing a little. "Abandoned by both the mother and the father."

"Humans are willing to abandon their own."

"Demons are willing as well. Recall that kid about five hundred years back? Both parents abandoned the kid?"

Sesshomaru's eyes showed some kind of emotion as he nodded slightly. "This Sesshomaru remembers." Sesshomaru said with a slight sigh. "Tell me, miko, how is it that you know these things?"

Kagome smiled faintly and said, "Sesshomaru, when I was little I was told to give you a message. I never have forgotten but whenever we crossed paths, it was never on the best of terms."

"What's the message?"

"Don't doubt what the miko has to say. Someday, she just might prove useful in you being recognized among the kings… you aren't recognized now, are you?"

Sesshomaru looked at the young miko, slightly surprised at how she knew that. He never got an audience with the Makai Kings, only told through letters that the Kings were busy. "This Sesshomaru has no concern."

Hana listened quietly and started whimpering when she felt a familiar burning sensation. "Ka-ka!" Hana whimpered starting to shiver a little.

"Shh. Here, you can S-I-T by Inuyasha. How's that sound?" Kagome questioned with a gentle tone.

Hana's whimpers lessened when she felt Inuyasha's hair and sat next to him. "How do I know you aren't lying, miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome smiled faintly and said, "You asked him for Souunga and for Tetsuiga before he died. But he asked if you had somebody to protect and you didn't. 'The path I walk is that of supreme conquest.' I believe you said."

Sessomaru felt numb when he heard Kagome quote what he had said the night his father had died. Nobody knew what he said that night, so the miko had to be telling the truth. That or she put some kind of bewitchment over him. "You don't know anything." Sesshomaru said getting up. "Jaken. Rin. We're leaving."  
Kagome hesitated a minute before saying, "She was beautiful, wasn't she? You must have loved her very much to be mourning still."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kagome, surprised to see a tear rolling down her face. "Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Sesshomaru. She works with demon kids, she was your nanny once. I learned everything I know about taking care of demons from her." Kagome answered. "She died in an attack when you were little. Some type of snake demon came and ate her whole. You witnessed the event and killed the demon. That was the first time you ever killed."

"Nobody knew about that." Sesshomaru said. "She told you, didn't she?"

"I know that was uncalled for, but I have to get your attention somehow." Kagome answered a silent tear rolling down her face. "She says, "Remember." and that she's sorry for leaving you but she was sick and wasn't getting better. She didn't want you to see her death, but you had a nightmare… What was it?"

Sesshomaru remembered back to when he was a pup and said quickly, "This Sesshomaru has no time for trivial questions."

"The monsters." Hana said quietly looking in Sesshomaru's direction. "You hated the monsters and dreamed they killed everybody."

"Silence." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Hana looked unfazed and she said, "I saw the monsters. Mommy married one and everybody knew daddy was bad. Ka-ka threatened to kill him if he touched me again. Mommy ran away after that and daddy got told he was going away for a long time. One time daddy hurt Ka-ka so Yu-Yu beat him within an inch of his life. Ka-ka managed to pull the right strings so only daddy would get into trouble."

Sesshomaru looked at the blind child before sitting down. "What exactly did I dream then?" Sesshomaru questioned, willing to test them.

Hana looked thoughtful and said, "There was a castle. You're really small, five in human years maybe. Its dark and you're scared. There's scratching at a door. Somebody's shouting but I don't know what. Then there's blood… everybody you know is on the ground. You're covered in their blood… the heads of the ones who were beheaded are saying "your fault" and one of them is screaming "how could you do this to us?" over and over again. You're shouting you didn't do anything."

"HANA!" Kagome said putting a hand over her foster daughter's mouth when she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

Hana looked confused not entirely understanding what was wrong. She could feel the shock and confusion coming from Sesshomaru in waves. Pulling away, she crawled over to Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha's warning growl. "Am I right?" Hana asked crawling onto Sesshomaru's lap causing the demon Lord to stiffen.

Sesshomaru was tempted to simply push the girl away but saw the pitiful look in her eyes. She truly saw what he dreamt as a child. "What do you want of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Help." Kagome said looking serious. "Sesshomaru-sama, I need your help to save a child's life."

"Who's?"

"Mine."

Sesshomaru looked confused for a minute trying to figure out why somebody in perfectly good health wanted his help saving their life. "Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When I was a child I fell into bad company. I did some things I'm not proud of. Things that would have killed me." Kagome said, a silent tear rolling down her face as she wrote something down. "Please, Sesshomaru, I need you two go to this place on this date. You'll see a child begging for some stuff to make pain stop. That stuff is bad stuff. I don't care how you do it, but I need you to make that child understand that she's only killing herself."

"And I'm assuming you're that child?"

"Yes. I'd have somebody else do it but I remember you making me stop. Also remember a few other things but you saved my life since nobody could reach me."

Sesshomaru took the paper and looked at it for a minute before nodding. "You ask Lord Sesshomaru to save the life of a worthless human?" Jaken said looking insulted.

"I'm asking Lord Sesshomaru to ensure that he meets Rin." Kagome hissed in the youkai language.

"Explain, miko." Sesshomaru growled.

"If I hadn't freed Inuyasha you wouldn't have gotten into a fight with him and wounded which would mean not meeting Rin which means she would have still died and but she would have stayed dead because of those wolves and you wouldn't have known which would result in…" Kagome said before catching herself. "The rest I'm not qualified to reveal just yet."

Sesshomaru nodded a little and tucked the paper away for safe keeping. "Anything else I should be aware of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. We're going to fight against Naraku. If you want to help, then great. If you don't, oh well. Either way, I'd keep my guard up. You know how much Naraku loves manipulating people to suit his needs. If he survives the battle, I'd keep an extra close eye on people you care about."

"You're not turning to the Makai Kings, are you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I try to stay out of their eyesight as much as humanly possible. Only time I dare go to them is if I need a huge favor that I need."

"And help with the battle against Naraku…"

"My pride is about as big as yours and Inuyasha's. I'm not turning to them and asking for what I know they won't grant."

Sesshomaru managed to suppress a smile and saw for a minute what his brother found so interesting about the miko. She was determined and knew to a degree battle strategies. Building up your allies was important in the first steps to a battle. "This Sesshomaru will help." Sesshomaru said with a nod. "If I should ever need assistance then you will return the favor, correct?"

"That's how it works, Sesshomaru-sama. Arigato for your help."

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm curious on who else you're going to get."

"Trust me, your curiosity will be satisfied." Kagome answered with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked doubtful but motioned for Rin and Jaken to follow him. "Are you sure about trusting him with your life?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, Inuyasha, I'd have you save my life but you won't knock sense into my skull."

Inuyasha playfully growled before remembering that they had a child watching -or listening- to them. "Feh, we'll finish this some other time." Inuyasha growled.

Laughing, Kagome grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair before working on Hana's hair. That was one demon on their side, how many more could they get?

lostmoonchild: Kagome asking our dear Sesshy for help?! Yeah, I'll admit to writing that. Anyway, how about one or two reviews before next Tuesday since I'm attempting once more something that's a royal pain for me: deadlines. Read and review, flames are accepted!!


	27. Chapter 27

lostmoonchild: Okay, thanks for the review . Here's chapter twenty seven and it's for all you Sango/Miroku lovers out there since Sango and Miroku need some time. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Seven

The warm fire crackled gently and the flames danced uncontrollably as Sango and Miroku sat, watching quietly. Shippo was sleeping, curled up so he was holding onto his tail. While the kids were sleeping before they separated, Kagome told them that Shippo would probably hold onto his tail, that most demon children if they had tails held onto them if they were separated from their parents or were afraid. Sometimes both.

"We'll rescue Kohaku." Miroku said snapping Sango from her thoughts.

"I know." Sango said softly. "I wish Kagome-chan was able to tell us what would happen. So we know if we'll defeat Naraku for real and if we'll be able to live normal lives."

"But she can't. Most likely she doesn't know what happens because the Gods don't wish for her to learn." Miroku answered. "But from what we've already seen, things have gotten better."

Sango nodded and looked at Shippo. "She's lucky. Only eighteen and already has two children. More if you count the ones she cares for in her era." Sango said.

"You'd like a child, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Sango said remembering her almost foster son. She had been so close to adopting a child then somebody went insane and killed him. Kagome had told her she could try again and when she was ready that she'd bring along pictures and folders to show her. But right now, she just wasn't ready.

Miroku rested a hand on Sango's hand before saying, "If you'd be willing to allow me, Lady Sango, I could help you with gaining a child."

Miroku honestly expected to be slapped for even offering, but he was surprised when Sango didn't even raise her hand to slap him. She just stared at the fire looking as if she was considering Miroku's offer. "That'd be… nice." Sango said after a few minutes.

Now he was even more surprised. Sango actually accepted his offer. Was it because she was still grieving the child she almost became a mother to or was it because she really wanted a child with him? "Because I love you." Sango said suddenly.

"You can read minds?" Miroku asked looking surprised.

"You're talking out loud, silly." Sango said with a laugh.

Miroku grinned a little and leaned towards her a little before claiming her lips. Sango's eyes closed as she responded, wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck in an attempt to get her closer to her. A small yawn reminded them that Shippo was with them and that they would have to wait until another time for their romances. "Thanks, Miroku." Sango said.

"For what?"

"Making me feel better. You're pretty good, you know that, right?"

"Didn't know."

Sango smiled and nestled against Miroku, smiling when the monk wrapped his arms around her. "Well, now you do."

Smiling softly, the two watched the fire unaware of the green eyes that were watching with interest.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's the Sango/Miroku moment. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	28. Chapter 28

lostmoonchild: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I don't think anybody's gonna be too upset with me since I updated at least. So thanks for the review

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Are you absolutely sure?" Miroku questioned looking at the innkeeper.

The innkeeper nodded and said, "Saw it with my own eyes. A glittering shard and a demon had it as a necklace."

"Thank you. You've been most helpful."

"So where are you and your wife traveling?"

Sango internally winced at being called Miroku's wife and was going to correct the old man but changed her mind. She was holding onto a sleeping Shippo with Kirara sleeping next to her and didn't want the old man to think that she had slept with a demon but from the way he was acting around her, he already got that impression despite her saying that he's the adopted son of a friend of theirs.

Miroku patted Sango's hand before saying, "We're trying to catch up with some friends of ours. They went ahead of us since their daughter was ill and they had heard of somebody who would be able to help."

The old man nodded a little before saying, "Your wife says that the kitsune child is your friend's adoptive son?"

"Yes. Our friend wanted a child and Shippo here had lost his parents so she adopted him. When Shippo's sister got sick, our friend left him with us so she and her mate could take their daughter to get better."

Sango shook her head a little at Miroku at how easily he could come up with such stories. She guessed though that some things just never changed no matter how much you wanted them to change.

Kagome watched the fire quietly before looking down at Hana. The small girl was sound asleep, sucking a little on her thumb. "What are you dreaming, my little flower?" Kagome asked before feeling a pair of strong arms around her.

"She looks peaceful." Inuyasha commented. "Hard to believe she's a terror."

"It's a family trait. We look innocent until invoked. Then we're nightmares to be reckoned with."

Inuyasha chuckled a little before saying, "I can believe that."

"Did you find anything out about any Shikon shards?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. There's a demon who was wearing one of the shards as a necklace."

"As a what?!" Kagome asked looking surprised.

"Yeah."

Kagome laughed a little and moved so she could look Inuyasha straight in the eye. "What are we going to do, Inu?" Kagome asked.

"About what?"

"Everything. The Shikon no Tama, raising a family…" Kagome asked. "We live five hundred years apart, how are we going to make this work?"

"I could live in your era…"

"No. Inuyasha, you hate my era. You know it makes your nose hurt."

"I'd be willing to live there if that means you're going to be happy."

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "No, I'll stay here. This era's good for Hana and I love it here." Kagome whispered. "Besides, who's going to keep you company at night?"

Inuyasha grinned a little and hugged Kagome. "I knew there's a reason I love you." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You mean, other than me looking like Kikyo?" Kagome questioned.

"You're prettier. Much prettier."

Kagome smiled a little and leaned into Inuyasha's touch. She loved him and would willingly do anything she had to just to make him happy. "We should probably get some rest." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah. We're going after the shard tomorrow so I guess we're going to need our rest."

Kagome smiled again and let Inuyasha hold her near as sleep overcame them.

The next morning both groups started walking towards the village. Shippo and Hana both picked up the other's scent and took off running. "SHIPPO!" Sango shouted as she and Miroku ran after Shippo.

"HANA!" Kagome shouted running after Hana with Inuyasha in close pursuit.

Shippo and Hana both managed to avoid getting caught until they ran into each other literally. "I missed you!" Shippo and Hana shouted hugging each other.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.

They all smiled and started chatting happily with each other, putting the shards they had all found together. "Okay, three shards from Miroku and Sango, two from Inuyasha and me." Kagome said watching as the shards fused together. "Well, we at least got something."

"Other than the same rumor?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome laughed a little before picking Shippo up and hugging him. "Come on, kids, let's go see if we can find a place." Kagome said.

Going into the village had to be the strangest thing they had ever done. Instead of being stared at for there being a hanyou with their group, the villagers just glanced at them and waved. "Ka-ka, I can smell hanyous." Hana whispered eagerly. "Is this like the village in the Makai? Remember? That nice village that was in Raizen's territory?"

"I remember, baby, I remember." Kagome said with a smile.

Hana ran ahead and began talking happily with a couple children before running back to Kagome. "See? That's my momma with my little brother." Hana said happily talking with the kids still. "The silver hared guy is my daddy and the two humans is my auntie and my uncle."

Hearing Hana call them her family was strange. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled a little knowing that they had both been accepted. "Welcome to our village." An old man said coming towards them.

Kagome bowed a little showing her respect before saying, "Thank you. We're travelers checking up on a rumor."

"What are you doing?! Do you want the whole village to know what we're doing?" Inuyasha asked before saying, "Tell us what we want to know or.. OOMPH!"

Kagome smiled a little before saying, "You'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He's a little rough around the edges."

"And when Ka-ka says 'a little' with somebody, she usually means 'a lot' of something." Hana said proudly.

"Hana, hush."

The old man nodded a little and said, "My village and I hide nothing. We have heard of Inuyasha so we know you mean us no harm."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile. "We all heard a rumor that somebody in your village has a Shikon shard. We're trying to put all the shards back together before Naraku does."

The old man nodded a little before saying, "Yes, I'm aware of the reputation Naraku has gained and we will do everything we can to help. Come, we will go eat and we will get you all settled in."

They followed the old man once Inuyasha had gotten up and saw that they were staying in the old man's house. "What kind of village is this?" Miroku asked. "I've never seen a village where demons, hanyous, and humans all lived together in perfect peace."

"We are a peaceful village. We believe that everybody is the same in the eyes of the Gods." The old man said.

Kagome nodded in agreement and said, "In these kinds of villages, everybody believes that everybody goes to the same place, unless of course they've done some unspeakable act. Most of the time, you see villages like this one destroyed by others who are either afraid or they're disgusted."

"I see you have an understanding of our village. May I ask how?"

Kagome didn't speak for a minute so Hana said, "There was a village like this in the Makai. In King Raizen's lands…"

"Hana!" Kagome said covering her cousin's mouth.

"King Raizen eats humans, little one, I hope you'll have sense enough to remember that."  
"He does not! He fell in love with a human and promised never again to eat another human for as long as he lived!" Hana shouted pulling away from her cousin and glaring at the old man.

"Little kids…" Kagome said trying to smile as she telepathically warned her cousin to keep her mouth shut. "Interesting imaginations. Now, Hana, I want you to apologize for being so rude."

Hana looked ready to protest but she could feel her cousin's energy. She could feel the anger and didn't want to risk anything so she bowed her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry for being so disrespectful."

The old man nodded a little unaware that Hana was blind. "So tell me," the old man said, "what exactly did you all hear?"

"We heard that a member of your village found a Shikon shard. We would like to take the shard to help fight against Naraku." Sango said honestly.

"Of course. Excuse me for a minute so I can get the person who has it."

They watched as the man got up and left the room only to come back a few minutes later with a woman. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the woman's face, into the eyes she had often stared into whenever she was at her aunt's house. But this woman, this woman wasn't her aunt. The sober eyes filled with confusion wasn't her aunt's eyes. This woman's eyes held only confusion, no real understanding on how a person could be dealt a bad hand. "Auntie Atsuko!" Hana said happily.

Kagome grabbed Hana's shirt and pulled the small girl back. "That's not Aunt Atsuko." Kagome said before looking sorry at the woman. "I'm sorry. Hana thought you were somebody else. Didn't you, honey?"

"But… that's Aunt Atsuko! I'd know her energy anywhere, Ka-ka. I know it is."

"Of course, I understand. Children wear out easily, especially hanyou children." The woman said handing them a shard. "Here, we have no need for such things that give power."

Inuyasha handed the shard to Kagome and offered the miko a smile that said he trusted her judgment. "You will rest here tonight and we'll talk more in the morning." The old man said, his voice changing to a tone of coldness for a second.

A second that didn't go unnoticed.

They nodded a little, silently agreeing that they'd keep their guard up during the night incase something happened. Quietly, they went to their rooms and pretended to go to sleep.

In the dead of night, they heard somebody walking around outside their rooms and checked to see who it was. It was the woman they had met earlier that day. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please," the woman whispered, her eyes frantic, "you have to get away from here tonight. At dawn the old man is planning on killing all of you."

"Why are you helping us?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because, I have a feeling about all of you. Please, you must leave this place."

They nodded not really having any reason to doubt the woman. Silently, Kagome and Sango picked the sleeping children up and they all quietly left the inn. "Thank you for your help." Miroku said looking grateful.

"Just leave this place while you have a chance."

Nodding, the group left in the dead of night as the half moon loomed overhead. They didn't know what waited for them but they would find out soon enough. A couple days later they heard that the old man had been killed and the others that lived in the village had fled to the Makai. "Do they stand a chance, Ka-ka?" Hana asked innocently.

"Yeah... I think they do."

They got to Kaede's village not too long after and started getting ready for another adventure that would go across time. An adventure that would take them to Kagome and Hana's era.

lostmoonchild: okay, that chapter is done. Read and review, flames are accepted and will be used to burn down the school since I'm proud to admit that I'm a pyromaniac.


	29. Chapter 29

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter twenty nine. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Sango-chan, you won't need to bring any weapons." Kagome said trying to reassure her friend.

Sango looked doubtful and said, "I've seen the way that Hiei guy looks at people. I don't want to risk him killing me."

"He's not allowed to kill humans, Sango-chan. Besides, he's not stupid. He knows better than to attack you. He's over five hundred years old, I think. He knows how strong you are."

"How?"

"Five hundred year old youkai. He's no idiot, I can promise you that much."

Sango nodded and put her weapons down, trusting Kagome's words. "So what'll we be doing?" Sango questioned.

"Well… I've got a few errands to run so you guys will get to follow me around. If we're lucky, you guys won't have to step foot into the Reikai." Kagome answered with a smile before Hana and Shippo ran inside the hut.

"Ka-Ka, when are we leaving?" Hana asked excitedly. "We wanna go now!"

Kagome looked at Sango with a "and we'll be dealing with this the entire time" look before saying, "Have patience. Inuyasha's hunting Miroku down."

"C'mon! If we help Inuyasha then we'll get to leave sooner!" Hana shouted grabbing Shippo and running out the door, causing the small kitsune to shout with terror.

Sango and Kagome both laughed a bit as they finished getting ready to leave. Ten minutes later the two children came back with Inuyasha and Miroku, not surprised to see that Miroku was sporting a rather large bump on his head. "The grass told me where uncle Miroku was hiding." Hana said proudly. "We found Inuyasha and told him. Then he went after uncle Miroku."

Kagome laughed and kissed both her children on the forehead, smiling when she saw the pleased look in their eyes. "Okay, who's ready to go?" Kagome questioned with a smile.

Hana jumped up and down, her gray eyes lighting up with excitement until they looked almost blue. Inuyasha started muttering under his breath causing Kagome to laugh. Quietly, she whispered in his ear, "Who knows, Inuyasha? We just might get some alone time."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw promise in her eyes. If there was a place they could go and not worry about being disturbed, then they would go there for a few hours. "Feh." Inuyasha said turning his head.

Kagome giggled as they walked to the Bone Eaters Well. "Okay, Miroku, you hold onto Inuyasha. Sango will hold onto me while Shippo holds onto Hana." Kagome said.

"Who will be holding onto Ka-ka and Inu-papa." Hana said proudly.

Inu-papa.

Inuyasha froze when he heard Hana call him that and saw that she didn't say it by accident. She wanted him to know that she saw him as a father. Not the guy she knew was screwing her older cousin who served as a foster mother. Not the guy who was the pack's leader. She saw him as a fatherly figure and was making a point to let him know.

Kagome smiled and said unaware that Hana's eyes were beginning to shift to a golden color, "Hai, that's right. You'll be holding onto Inuyasha and me."

When they were all ready go leave, they took a deep breath and was greeted by a blue light along with the gentle pull that would take them into the future five hundred years.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I couldn't help but make Hana call Inuyasha "Inu-papa" since in my opinion there needed to be something that Hana calls Inuyasha. Read and review, flames will be accepted.


	30. Chapter 30 part 1

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Here's the awaited chapter thirty. I don't own Inuyasha or YYH or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty

Kagome and Inuyasha waited patiently while Sango and Miroku gagged, both of them obviously not used to time travel. "I don't wanna do that again!" Shippo moaned as Hana rocked him a little.

"Believe me, Shippo, going through major portals is very sickening. I still get sick going back and forth between worlds." Hana said gently.

"Hana, why don't you and Shippo climb up the ladder then we'll follow?" Kagome suggested.

Hana nodded excitedly, grateful she'd get to be the first one out and started climbing the ladder. Inuyasha offered to get Kagome out by jumping but Kagome shook her head. "Kagome, it'd be a lot easier." Inuyasha said looking at the young miko.

"No thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said as Miroku started climbing since Sango didn't want to give him something to look at.

When Sango started climbing Kagome climbed up the ladder, not bothering to be surprised when she felt a rush of air behind her. "Let me see if anybody's outside." Kagome said opening the well house door a little and looking outside. "Alright, coast is clear."

They left the well house and everybody who wasn't used to seeing Kagome's house looked amazed. "This beautiful, Lady Kagome." Miroku said looking amazed.

"Yeah. Beats the Makai by a long shot." Kagome said watching as Hana excitedly ran towards the God Tree. "Hana, leave the tree alone for five minutes!"

"I DIDN'T SAY GOOD MORNING TO THE GOD TREE!" Hana shouted. "IT'LL BE MAD!"

"And she still believes that stupid story Yusuke told her as a joke." Kagome said shaking her head. "HANA! THE TREE WON'T GET MAD!"

Everybody snickered as Hana hugged the tree and started talking to it. "Why does she do that?" Sango asked.

"Yusuke told her some stupid story that if she didn't say good morning or anything to the God Tree, it'd get mad and wouldn't offer her any protection." Kagome said shaking her head.

Hana grinned and ran back to them, throwing her arms around Kagome's waist. "I'm happy now." Hana said with a proud grin.

"Glad of that, sweetie." Kagome said. "How about checking where grandpa is."

"KAGOME!" A voice shouted.

"Nevermind." Kagome moaned as an old man ran towards them. "What's wrong, Grandpa?"

"I'm going to take down a demon!" Gramps said waving some sacred wards around.

"Alright, grandpa. I think I saw a terrifying demon trying to get out of the well house." Kagome said with a sigh.

Gramps took off towards the well house and Hana snickered a little. "Ka-ka, that was mean!" Hana said as they walked into the house.

"No, its called preserving dignity." Kagome said just as Souta jumped on her back. "Souta, you pain, get off!"

Miroku and Sango started laughing and looked shocked when Souta jumped on them. "Mama's in the kitchen." Souta said with an annoying grin.

"MAMA! I'm HOME!" Kagome shouted. "GOT SOME FRIENDS WITH ME TOO!"

"Kagome, pick up the phone and say hello to your father!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

"Think I'll pass. I don't feel like wasting energy telling him a bunch of stuff that ain't true!"

"Mom made me say hi to him." Souta said unhappily.

Kagome smiled and said, "When you're eighteen, Souta, you'll get granted rights. One of those rights is the right to turn down talking to a parent."

Souta pouted a little and said, "NOW you tell me."

"Six more years, squirt." Kagome said waiting patiently until Mrs. Higurashi got off the phone and came into the room.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly and said, "Friends of yours, Kagome?"

"Yeah. This is Sango, Miroku, and my foster son Shippo. You remember Inuyasha."

"HI AUNTIE!" Hana shouted hugging Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hello, Hana. Don't shout in the house please."  
"Guess who I got to meet!"

"Who?"

"GUESS!"  
"Alright. Lets see, I can see your eyes are a beautiful golden color right now which tells me you've either met a fox demon or maybe a dog demon other than Inuyasha."

Hana giggled a little which resulted in Mrs. Higurashi smiling. "You wouldn't have had met Sesshomaru, would you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked looking surprised.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and said, "I've met several demons in the time I've been married, Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and started dialling a number. "Mama, I'm putting the phone on speaker, okay?" Kagome questioned.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Then I want you to show everybody where they're sleeping."  
"Okay."

Everybody was amazed as the phone started talking. "Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey, brat, let me talk to your brother." Kagome said with a grin.

"What makes you think he's here?"

"Please?"

"Alright. SHUICHI! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!"  
"Congrats, fox-boy, you're on speaker phone." Kagome said with a grin.

"I'm honored, Kagome. What do you need?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Miroku could borrow, would you?"

"Why?"

"Because you love me so much you're willing to do anything I ask?" Kagome offered hopefully.

"I don't think that's the reason…" Kurama said with a teasing tone.

"Pretty please with a sundae and lots of sugar and even a cherry on top?"

"I thought dog demons didn't beg?"

"Don't make me come up with a way to strangle people over the phone."

Kurama laughed and said, "Alright. I'll be over in about half an hour with some clothes. Do me a favor and don't rip them off."  
"Honey, there are things I couldn't fit even if I tried and your clothes are among the things I couldn't fit to save my life."

"What about Sango?"

"Um…" Kagome puased a minute and looked at Sango carefully making mental measurements. "I'm guessing she's about Shizuru's size. I'll call her unless of course you want too…"

" NO!"

"Alright, geez. Thanks, foxboy."

"How long are you borrowing the clothes?"

"Until I can drag everybody to the mall. Hey, I gotta let you go, babe, somebody's on the other line." Kagome said.

"You realize that's what you said when we broke up?"

"We'll talk about it later on. Gotta run." Kagome said before switching the lines. "Hello?"

"Kagome! You're home?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, Inuyasha actually let you come home. I'm shocked."

Kagome started laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face and she said, "Inuyasha is in the room, Keiko."

"Oh my God, sorry!"

Kagome laughed harder and said, "So what's going on in your world?"

"Not much. My parents are having me work all this week and your stupid cousin isn't helping out any. Just leaving me frustrated."

"There's an easy way to deal with that. Its called self gratification."

"KAGOME! You are about as bad as Yusuke."

"I am not. I'm just telling you a good way to relieve all forms of frustration that doesn't deal with self harm or the harm of others." Kagome answered unable to keep from grinning.

"Anyway, changing the subject. What's going on?"

"Trying to remember why I haven't hung myself yet." Kagome answered lazily. "My stupid father called and you can imagine how much I look forward to his talks."

"right… the "why in the hell haven't you killed those damned demons yet" talks."

"Exactly. Besides, I didn't exactly want to listen to him going on and on about how demons and humans should stick with their own kind which would obviously turn into him saying something about how hanyous should just fall over and die which will obviously result in me asking why in the world he married mama if she's a hanyou by blood."

"Lucky you. You get the king of bastards."

"C'mon, its times like those I'd go for Sesshomaru as a dad… Hell, I'll even put up with Kouga as a dad if I had to."

"That's sad, Kags."

"Yeah, but that's my life."

"I suppose you want something now?"

"Well… I got a kid here who needs some modern day clothes…"

"How old? Translate into human years."

Kagome looked thoughtful and she said, "Well, he's about as big as a kid around one…"

"You'd better be grateful my cousin thought that I was pregnant."

From the look on Kagome's face, that was a favorite memory of hers and she was trying desperately not to laugh but was failing miserably. When she had finished laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Thanks, Kei. I needed a good laugh."

"Are you stopping by or am I going to deliver them myself?"

"The baka kitsune is coming by in a bit. Give him a call and he'll pick up the clothes to drop off here."

"So what do you want me to pack?"

Kagome looked at Shippo and quickly made list. "Well, obviously no skirts or dresses seeing as Shippo is a boy. Nothing pink or orange, although orange would probably go with his hair…"

"Okay, I see where this is going. I'll pack along something comfortable."

"Arigato. Do you know if Shizuru is home?"

"Yeah. She and I were talking about five minutes ago. She said something about sticking around her house since her brother is supposed to be home soon and she needs somebody to pound."

"My, my… such violent friends we have and are." Kagome said laughing. "Pound on boyfriends, cousins, friends, little brothers, and whoever else pisses us off."

Keiko laughed and said, "Hey, I gotta run. I'll make sure to save some hot and spicy ramen for you."

"Love you, Kei." Kagome said with a grin. "better tell your parents to cook up a ton of ramen cause I plan on bringing everybody down there."

"Oh God…"

"I'll pay this time, I swear!"

"You'd better."

"I got money this time since I'll be getting my paycheck along with a few other items in about five minutes."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yep. Bye."

Kagome turned the speaker phone off before looking as if she was trying to remember something. "401-2393." Souta said automatically.

"Quit reading my mind or else." Kagome threatened dialling the number and putting the phone back on speaker.

"Moshi-moshi?" A voice said.

"SHIZURU!" Kagome said happily.

"I'm hanging up."

"Aw, c'mon. I'll cut back on the happy if you'll listen."

"Cross your heart?"

"Listen and I'll try to get Botan to stop telling you stories about half the people she took to the Reikai."

"Deal."

Kagome silently did a stupid dance before saying, "Shizuru, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Why?"

"I have a friend, Sango, who doesn't have any clothes that will fit her and the way I see it is that you two are basically the same size so I thought that…"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine."

Kagome looked surprised and said, "Wow, thanks."

"No problem. Now I gotta go, my baby brother is back and you know what that means."

"Tell him I say hi and that he's seriously gotta stop fighting like a fifth grader. Souta and Shippo could probably take him down separately."

Shizuru laughed and said she could do that before hanging up. Kagome looked relieved and fell backwards on the couch, determined to try to sleep for a few minutes. "Did you get the arrangements?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Hai, mama. Kurama, Keiko, and Shizuru are giving up some clothes for a couple days."

"Okay. Inuyasha, you have clothes in Kagome's closet."

Inuyasha looked slightly embarrassed but nodded when Mrs. Higurashi looked into the room. "Thank you." Inuyasha said obviously not used to thanking anybody.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a little before looking at the door. "Kagome, Botan's here."

Groaning, Kagome got up and opened the door revealing a girl with blue hair. "How do you do that?" Botan asked.

"Mama."

"Should have known."

"Come in, come in." Kagome said stepping to the side.

Hana sqealed with excitement and jumped into Botan's arms. "Botan! I missed you! Guess what! I saw Sesshomaru-sama! Ka-Ka talked to him!" Hana said excitedly.

"Five hundred years ago." Kagome said lazily. "But of course there was that time last month…"  
"Kagome…" Botan said her voice warning.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you act like I'm gonna go revealing top secret information. King Enma will murder me if I go revealing any of that high priority stuff."

"King Enma would be the least of your worries."

"Bring back Naraku and I'm not promising anything nice." Kagome answered falling back onto the couch and covering her eyes with one arm. "Now what's going on?"

"Koenma-sama wants you to take care of the kids tonight."

"I told him that I'm off this week."

"He isn't requesting."

"And I'm not moving from this couch."

"We can always revoke those permission forms. Then some Spirit Detectives will have to come and…"

"Alright, Gods. You don't have to start threatening." Kagome said uncovering her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"Thanks. My day has been officially made because of you telling me who I get to watch."

They looked confused when Botan vanished suddenly and Hana looked up at Kagome with tearful eyes. "Can't you say no, Ka-ka?" Hana whispered.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know how important this job is."

"Every job you have is important!"  
"I know. Somebody has to help keep food on the table though."

"I can go without eating!"

"No, you're going to eat. Look, I'll be back before the sun comes up tomorrow morning."

"Why does he always do that?"

Kagome sighed and looked like she was tired of explaining the situation to Hana. "Because Koenma doesn't have kids and doesn't understand that children need attention from their mommy and daddy. He especially doesn't understand that I'm a single mom and have to be around so nobody gets screwed up."

Hana shook her head rapidly as if trying to deny what she knew was true. She needed Kagome around to help her do things but she also knew that Kagome needed her. Why the miko needed her, Hana never always completely understood but she guessed that she helped Kagome keep some sanity. "…okay, Ka-ka." Hana whispered closing her eyes.

Kagome smiled and hugged the small girl gently. "I'll check on you before I go to sleep, okay?" Kagome said with a gentle smile. "Besides, you'll be okay. You and Shippo will have Sango sleeping in your room."  
"And Miroku and Inuyasha?" Hana questioned eagerly.

"No, they'll either sleep in Souta's room or out here." Kagome answered leading them upstairs. "C'mon, guys, I'll show you all where you're gonna be sleeping."

lostmoonchild: Okay, first off, if somebody who's reading this fic has the phone number in this fic, I apologize. That number was the first one that popped into my mind so I hope you won't be too upset. This chapter will be divided into two parts, second part holds some interesting parts (I think). Read and review, feel free to review in the next part if you want.

Laughing, Hana ran up the stairs with Shippo on her shoulders as everybody followed.


	31. Chapter 30 part 2

lostmoonchild: Okay, guys, here's part two of chapter thirty! Sanity beware. I dont' own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty pt. 2

Hana giggled happily and ran down the hallway before turning and opening one of the doors. "THIS IS MY ROOM!" Hana shouted happily.

They looked in Hana's room and saw pictures all over the walls. "You can come in." Hana said jumping on her bed.

"Don't jump on the bed." Kagome said with a sigh as she grabbed some clothes that were sitting out and put them in the drawers.

They looked quietly around the room and saw a pile of stuffed animals that were different sizes and looked to have different feels to them. Some of the animals, Inuyasha noted, had Kagome's scent on them which told him that some of the animals had belonged to Kagome once but were given to somebody who would play with them more often than she would. "This is where you'll be sleeping, Sango. If you have any problems with there being pictures of demons all over the walls, just let us know and we'll take them down." Kagome said referring to the numerous pictures of different youkai types.

"No problems." Sango said noticing several pictures that had Yusuke and his friends with Kagome and Hana.

From the impression she got from the pictures, they were a way for everybody to remember events. There was one of a much younger Hana laughing as a younger Kagome and Yusuke managed to hold identical grins but in the next one it was just Hana and Kagome, sorrow showing clearly in Kagome's eyes. What had happened from the time the first picture had been taken to the second one? The pictures after that always showed Hana with somebody else. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were immediately noticed then there were pictures of Hana with people Sango didn't recognize. The blue haired woman, Botan, was in one of the pictures wearing a pink kimono floating on an oar with Hana hanging on pretending to be afraid that she was going to fall.

It was obvious that everybody in the pictures cared about the small girl from the way they took care of her. Then something caught her attention. There was a picture of Hana with a couple of adults, a man and a woman. The woman had warm brown eyes and it took only a second to see that the woman and Hana had the same smile. The man, however, wasn't smiling and his eyes were cold. He had the same build as Hana, or rather, Hana had the same build as the man, but there were no other similarities. "Hana's parents." Kagome said softly noticing that Sango was staring at the first and last family picture Hana's parents had taken. "That was when Hana was probably about four. About a year before her dad got locked up and her mom abandoned her."

Everybody looked at the picture and could see a fake innocence in the child's eyes that should have been real. "Mommy didn't abandon me. Mommy's going to come back, she said so." Hana said stubbornly hugging her pillow tightly. "Mommy doesn't lie to me. She and daddy were just having problems, that's all. She'll come back for me soon, you'll see."

Kagome shook her head a little before saying, "I know. Your mom's going to come back and your dad is going to be so much happier and they're not going to fight anymore."

"exactly." Hana stated proudly.

Kagome shook her head again before saying, "Sango, you can have Hana's room to yourself if you want. Hana and Shippo can sleep in my room with me so neither one wake you up."

"Why would they wake me up?" Sango questioned looking confused.

"A certain somebody enjoys getting up in the middle of the night to go into my room to hit the floor until I turn on the light and tuck her into my bed with me." Kagome answered. "Trust me, she's not quiet."

Sango nodded in understanding and sat down on the bed, surprised how soft it was. "No wonder you're so eager to get home. These are really soft." Sango said looking surprised.

"Yeah." Kagome answered before they left the room.

They stopped for a minute as Kagome stuck her head in a room and looked amused when she pulled her head out immediately with a disgusted look on her face. "Inuyasha and Miroku, you two will have to sleep in the living room. Souta's room isn't exactly… tolerable right now."

"Ka-ka?"

"What?"

"Can Shippo and I just sleep in my room with auntie Sango? So no monsters get her?"

Kagome silently laughed and nodded. "Okay, but if you wake up you have to right back to sleep. None of that hitting the floor."

Hana nodded in agreement and jumped up and down with happiness. "Hey, Hana, why don't you take them downstairs? I have to get ready to watch the charming little monsters."

Hana nodded and led everybody downstairs, showing Miroku and Inuyasha how the couch folded out. Within fifteen minutes Kagome came downstairs with her hair tied up, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. "See you guys tomorrow." Kagome said hugging her friends.

They watched as Kagome went out the door and saw her jump through a portal. "Who's hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked poking her head out from the kitchen. "We have pizza ready."

"PIZZA!" Hana shouted running into the kitchen. "PIZZA! PIZZA! WE ALL WANT SOME PIZZA!"

Smiling softly, they walked into the kitchen curious on what this 'pizza' could possibly be.

A few hours later Inuyasha and Miroku were sound asleep on the fold out bed while everybody slept upstairs. Inuyasha jumped slightly when he heard the door open and close and heard soft footsteps. "There's leftovers in the fridge." Inuyasha said knowing immediately who it was.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. You should probably go back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you." Kagome said gently kissing Inuyasha's forehead.

"Feh." Inuyasha answered accepting the kiss. "You smell like puke."

"One of my favorite monsters got sick. They're doing better now. Sleeping at least." Kagome answered. "I'm gonna have a quick supper than I'm heading upstairs to take a shower. Then after that, I'm heading to bed."

Inuyasha nodded and yawned a little before drifting off to sleep. He knew Kagome was most likely tired from dealing with kids so he wouldn't keep her up. Besides, Kagome told him what she was planning incase Inuyasha wanted to join her at some point.

Kagome smiled a little as she watched Inuyasha sleep and quietly went into the kitchen to get something to eat. After she had eaten, she went upstairs and took a quick shower before changing into her nightclothes. Quietly, she checked up on everybody, relieved to see Hana still asleep. When she was satisfied everybody was okay, she went to bed immediately greeted by dreams.

lostmoonchild: Okay, there's the final end of chapter thirty. Read and review, flames are accepted.


	32. Chapter 31

lostmoonchild: hey, everybody! Here's chapter thirty one. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else so don't sue.

Chapter Thirty One

"FOX! I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

Kurama retreated behind the couch and tried to avoid being killed. "Mother had an emergency yesterday and I had to be around." Kurama tried defending himself.

"So you couldn't call and explain the situation?!"

"You're acting like I got you pregnant and you're having huge cravings."

"Trust me, sweetheart, I wouldn't push buttons."

Kurama dodged a flying pillow and tossed the bag to Kagome. "Just take deep breaths. I have chocolate."

"I'll accept the chocolate as a peace treaty."

"Good. Here."

"Wow, this place is so big!" Sango said looking amazed a few hours later. "How do you ever find your way around such a big place?"

"There's a map over there." Kagome said pointing. "But I rarely use it since I've literally got a map in my head on where everything is."

Hana nodded and giggled when Shippo held onto her. "I don't wanna get lost!" Shippo said looking worried.

Kagome smiled and said, "That's why you two have to stay near. We're going to get some clothes for everybody to wear… yes, Inuyasha, including you."

Inuyasha sulked a little and they followed Kagome to a store. "Alright, we'll get Shippo and Hana taken care of first then we'll get the guys taken care of then we'll take care of Sango." Kagome said taking a list out of her pocket.

"You've gotta stop at those crazy people's shop, don't you?" Hana questioned.

"Hana, you know I don't like you calling those two crazy." Kagome answered starting to walk after taking Shippo out of Hana's arms. "They were good friends of mine when I was little."

"They caused trouble when you were little!" Hana protested holding onto Sango's hand. "Remember, Ka-Ka, the Reikai went nuts that time when you tried to get them out of jail?"

Kagome smiled and said, "They were just scared we'd fall into a relapse of the old ways."

"What old ways? You being a whore just like your family?" A voice questioned. "Kikyo."

They spun around and saw a girl wearing a very short skirt and a shirt that showed off her stomach. "I didn't think the mall allowed whores to do their business here, Tsubaki." Kagome said coldly.

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously and she glared at Kagome. "That's funny. You know, I heard a rumor that you and Shuichi Minamino were having some fun with each other." Tsubaki said with a smirk. "And that you're having some 'fun' with guys all over the place. Is that true?"

"Why would I want to do that? I'm afraid I'd lower myself to your level." Kagome snapped.

"Fucking mutt."  
"At least I wasn't the one who wasn't chosen to guard the Shikon no Tama."

"I should have been the one to keep my title and to guard the Shikon no Tama! Not you, Kikyo, but instead they had to choose the slut who slept around and let kids be killed."

"You would have wished to keep your beauty for the rest of eternity. Not that it worked all that great afterwards when you became a demon.."

Tsubaki shouted angrily and attempted to punch Kagome and looked even more furious at the smile on Kagome's face. "Those kids of yours are cute, Kikyo, it'd be a shame if you woke up one morning and their mutilated bodies were hanging for all the world to see." Tsubaki said coldly. "Your family suffered enough losses, didn't it? I mean, your father walked out when you were five years old, Urameshi died which resulted in you attempting to be with him, your little girl goes missing, then you get landed with a bunch of ungrateful brats."

"hey! Watch what you say about my kids." Kagome snapped coldly. "They're more grateful than you ever have been and ever will be."

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" A smooth voice questioned.

"SHUICHI! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Tsubaki said suddenly trying to make herself appear innocent. "Higurashi-chan and I were simply talking. Weren't we?"

"I'd be lying if I said we were." Kagome said coldly.

Kurama smiled and said, "Kagome, be nice."

"UNCLE SHUICHI!" Hana said loudly hugging Kurama. "Tsubaki said that it'd be a pity if Ka-ka woke up one morning and found her kids mutilated and hanging for the world to see!"

Kurama looked at Tsubaki and frowned slightly. "Kids… overactive imaginations, don't you think? They tell such interesting stories."

"Hey, Kagome, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. You'll be around about 7ish, right?"

Kurama nodded and said, "Yeah. I made sure to call ahead to make sure that there was nothing going on tonight."

"Good, I don't need a repeat of the LAST time." Kagome answered before looking at Tsubaki. "Honestly, I didn't NOT get any sleep that night. Guys, complete idiots in some subjects but brilliant in others."

They smiled at the look on Tsubaki's face and walked away. "Seriously though, are we still on for 7?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. You sure you wouldn't mind though?"

Kurama grinned and picked Hana up and put her on his shoulders before taking Shippo out of Kagome's arms. "Hey, it's the ultimate test. Besides, I want to make sure I have permission before I steal your kids away for the night." Kurama said.

"You're going to take them for the WHOLE night?"

"You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Let's see… the best thief in the Makai stealing my kids for a night which will leave me withering in agony tomorrow when they come back hopelessly hyper." Kagome said with a thoughtful look. "Of course, that could always end early when you bring them home because SOMEBODY fed a certain child too much food that obviously disagreed with her stomach which resulted in me staying up all night with a screaming baby and trying to keep that certain somebody calm while they're throwing up everything in their stomach."

"I'm staying at my mother and step-father's house tonight cause my place somehow managed to catch fire after you stopped by."

"Not my fault. If you had made sure that Hiei wasn't going to be there when I stopped by with Hojo…"  
"Well, what were you doing with him anyway?"

"He was walking me home, God! We've already gone through that."

"And you thought my place was a good place to stop by?"

"I was hoping you'd be there. Imagine my shock when Hiei starts the place on fire because he saw Hojo staring at my butt?"

"You're an attractive woman. I can imagine why Hiei would be pissed."

"You can imagine?! Honey, I know you've seen things that a normal male doesn't see on me unless I want him to see."

"What? So if you wanted Kuwabara to see…"

"He's a gentleman! God, he turns away blushing every time I say any part of a male or female's anatomy so stop making me sound like a freaking whore."

Inuyasha watched the two argue with some amusement. There was a playful feel to their argument but at the same time, a slight angry feel. "So Shippo and I are going to stay with uncle Kurama tonight?" Hana asked timidly, biting her knuckle.

Kagome sighed and gently made Hana stop biting her knuckle. "Yes, you and Shippo get to stay at uncle Kurama's house." Kagome said with a gentle tone. "Kurama, your mother's okay with it, right?"

Kurama gulped and said, "Well, Kagome, you know how busy I get…"  
"Damn it, Kurama, you said it wouldn't happen again." Kagome said looking tired. "Some days I think that's part of the reason it didn't work out between us."

Hana leaned over far enough so that way she fell into Miroku's arms. "Ka-ka and uncle Kurama fought like that a lot." Hana whispered in Miroku's ear. "They're good friends but when they try to pretend that they're a couple, they just fight."

Miroku nodded a little in understanding and watched as the two gave up the argument. "I'll call my mother an tell her that there's going to be a couple extra guests tonight so you can get some rest."

"Thank you. I didn't get home until late last night and was up early this morning."

"You shouldn't be running on that much sleep."

"It's work, Shuichi-dearest, you should know that I don't get much sleep when I've got others to take care of."

"Just don't go pushing yourself into overtime, okay? I know how you like to shove whatever's bothering you into a corner of your mind and get annoyed when it comes back to haunt you."

"You're so loving. You wanna take Miroku and Inuyasha to get some clothes while I take the kids and Sango-chan?"

Kurama grinned a little and said, "Or I could take Sango and you…"  
"Fox, if you don't get that crimson covered head out of that damn gutter, I'm gonna throw you into a new world that won't make sense until five hundred years have passed." Kagome threatened halfheartedly.

Kurama laughed and hugged Kagome before saying, "Well, I'll take the guys so you girls can get some clothes."

"Thank you."

"Meet at the food court?"

"Trust me, they'll be hungry. Then we're gonna hit Dusk and Dawn's place."

"I pity you guys." Kurama said before taking off, followed closely by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome with those two is a nightmare that no man should have to go through."

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter's over with. Um... how about two reviews before next Saturday for the next chapter? The reviews can be flames or just a simple "update soon" or if you have any ideas I'm all ears. So read and review, flames are accepted.


	33. Chapter 32

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Ok, we got at least one new review (I think, my brain's broken right now) so I'll be nice and give everybody an Easter present. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise so don't sue.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

They were exhausted a few hours later but for some reason Kagome just kept on walking around. "Ka-Ka, tired." Hana moaned leaning on the stroller.

Kagome smiled and said, "Alright. We'll stop at a store."

They all mentally groaned but looked relieved when the store Kagome led them to had chairs. "Dawn and Dusk's Nightmare?" Sango read looking confused.

"Yeah, it's a kind of stupid name for a store but I learned not to expect too much from those two." Kagome said as they walked into the store. "Oh yeah, one hint of good advice: don't ask them to have your kids because they will agree."

"How about making us sound less like whores and more like business women?" A girl with crimson eyes asked looking amused.

Kagome smiled and said, "You love me anyway."

Another girl appeared and looked surprised. "Not like you to bring us customers, Kags." The girl said.

"Okay, guys, the one at the desk is Dusk and the one standing at the door is Dawn." Kagome said pointing to each girl. "You two gotta treat these people with some respect, they're with me."

"Oh, hell, that changes everything then." Dawn said with a smile. "I'm Dawn, obviously, convicted convict and mass murderer also a thief or at least that's what the Reikai's dubbed me."

"I'm obviously Dusk, convicted murderer and thief and from what the Reikai says, dead."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Don't listen to the convicted convict and convicted murderer part, that's a load of lies."

Both girls looked offended and Dusk said, "Just ask the Reikai! King Enma wanted to send us to the Makai prison and probably would have!"

"But he didn't, now did he?" Kagome asked taking a piece of paper and a few bags out of her purse. "Now here's a list of stuff that I need and the bags are from Kurama."

"Excellent." Dawn said grabbing the bags and looking in them. "They're all there?"

Kagome looked offended and she asked, "What use would I have for demon plants? I'd probably purify them seeing as I got jinxed."

Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Good point. Now what can we help you with today?" Dawn asked.

"Need some supplies." Kagome answered as Dusk looked through the list.

"Kags, half of this stuff is strong enough to take down a fucking S-class!" Dusk said looking shocked. "There's no way you can use this on demon kids without killing them. What's going on in that head of yours? Planning on bringing back some "pure old fun" that those damned ningens did? Or are you looking to get rid of a few of your brats?"

"Who says I want to kill demon kids?" Kagome asked looking offended. "You two remember Naraku, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well then. The stuff for the kids is separated by a line." Kagome answered looking at some bottles.

"Right away." Both girls said before heading to the back.

"Kagome, what is this place?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't' remember it being here."

"it's a sort of store for demon stuff." Kagome answered with a grin. "You come in here, ask for something and chances are its here."

"Kagome likes coming in here. She says that it's the only way she gets to have a break from the Reikai and have a NORMAL job even if the pay is pretty bad." Hana said starting to become amused with a plant.

A few minutes later Dusk and Dawn came back into the room with their arms full. "Anything else?" Dawn asked. "Not that we're complaining, you're our best customer by far."  
"Actually, yeah. I need some more of my prescription." Kagome answered with a grin.

"You know, if you were more innocent like that damned cousin and brother of yours think and more laid back you wouldn't need it." Dusk said taking a bottle out from under the counter.

Kagome shrugged and said, "Not my fault. When you've got stress building you've got to have a way to relieve it."

Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "Koenma should have made you a spirit wh…"

"I'd stick with being a nanny." Kagome interrupted. "Okay, I think that's everything."

"What about our parole hearing?" Dusk asked suddenly.

Kagome smiled and said, "You're in luck. I put in a few good words about you two and Koenma's agreed to give you both a parole hearing."

"When?"

"Sunset." Kagome answered. "I'll have to go anyway since I've got at least thirteen kids to return to the Reikai."

"So you'll be there?"

"Hey, when I'm done with the kids somebody has to say at least one good thing about you two." Kagome answered putting the bottle in her pocket. "Then again, I'm probably the only idiot that's going to say that you both are as innocent as a demon newborn."

"yeah, whatever." Dawn said laughing before she handed Inuyasha a package. "Not sure why, Inuyasha, but you look cuter now then you did five hundred years ago."

"Hands off." Kagome said with a slight frown before adding in the Makai language, "he's mine."

"Its about fucking time!" Dusk said in the Makai language looking relieved. "God, five hundred years ago you two were always arguing and now every time we go to the Makai and see you two."  
Kagome laughed a little and said calmly, "You'd better be careful. In a couple hundred years my son's going to remember this and know exactly what you're saying."

Dusk smiled and looked down at Shippo. "You're a heartbreaker, kid, but unfortunately you're three hundred years younger than me."

"You realize how old InuTaisho was when he met his beloved?" Dawn asked looking confused. "And how old Sesshomaru was when he took in Rin?"

"hey, you two are doing the exact thing the Reikai's afraid that I'm going to do." Kagome said. "I already got yelled at for telling Sesshomaru about Hana and me and where we come from."

"You come from Hell." Dusk said with a grin. "That's where Kinky-ho was and escaped from."

Kagome laughed and shook her head a little. "You're a riot, Dusk, a real riot. Keep your jokes and comments to yourself during the parole hearing and the worse the Reikai lot can do to you two is make you both a nanny to some spoiled rotten brat."

"like they did to you?'

Kagome laughed again and said, "No, that's worse then what they did. They made me the bait, remember?"

"Oh shit, forgot about that. Did that what's his face take a chunk out of you like the last one did?"

"He only managed to grab my arms before he got purified. So for some reason the Reikai was accusing me of murder when it was either kill or be killed."

"Fuck, that's messed up. If you're gonna be killed, you gotta kill the bastard before they kill you. I mean, fuck. They say that this era is better than the Feudal Era because there's "no demons around to kill ningens" but hell, this era is about the same."

"There's only one rule, if you have demon blood it's a smart idea to keep your mouth shut incase some modern day demon slayer decides to attack."

"Shit, Spirit Detectives took over that role ages ago. Keep your mouth shut period and pretend to be a ningen. Live longer."

"Nah. Eventually some jackass is gonna come along and kill you."

Kagome laughed a little and bid the two goodbye. "Okay, who wants to go home?" kagome asked when they left.

Seriously a stupid question since everybody wanted to go back to the shrine to rest. What they didn't know was the surprise that was waiting for them when they got back.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done. What's waiting at the shrine for them? If you wanna find out, at least two reviews will work to find out so read and review, flames accepted.


	34. Chapter 33

lostmoonchild: Okay, I know I said two reviews at least but I've decided to dedicate this story to a friend of mine who died last night. Marshall, we're gonna miss you and if you were here, you'd probably be laughing your ass off at this story which is why I'm dedicating it to ya. I'm pretty sure you liked Inuyasha since you got into a few discussions on what would happen if Jake killed me and a girl brought me back with Tenseiga so I'm gonna make sure this fic gets finished for you. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter Thirty Three

When they got back from the mall, they were surprised to see Souta sitting on the stairs quietly. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a knowing look.

"Mama's crying."  
"And you left her alone?"

"No. There were two men with her. She kept crying something and hugging one of the men." Souta said looking up at his sister.

"What was she crying?" Kagome questioned.

Souta made a face and made an attempt to copy what his mother was crying. "What does that mean, Sister?" Souta questioned.

"My beloved, oh my beloved, how I've missed you." Kagome said starting up the stairs.

Everybody went up the stairs and when they got to the top, saw a slightly muscular man holding onto Mrs. Higurashi tightly. "Get a room already." Kagome said with a disgusted look. "Geez."

"Kagome! Look at you! You've grown up so much!" The man said.

"Hana and Shippo, Kurama will be coming by later to take you two to that new kids' place. How about a nap before he comes?" Kagome suggested.

Hana nodded and carried Shippo inside. "Kagome, aren't you going to say hello to your father?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"What father?" Kagome questioned starting to walk inside. "I was just one of nature's accidents."

"Kagome.." Mr. Higurashi started.

"Forget it." Kagome said her eyes showing anger and hurt. "I have a pretty good idea how Spirit Detectives think so you can save your explanations for somebody who's willing to show pity and listen."

They watched as Kagome walked into the house and Inuyasha looked confused. "I thought she was proud of you." Inuyasha said confused.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Kagome's just uncertain now how to deal with her father being home again. She can sound proud of him but sometimes its hard for her to know exactly how to feel."

"NOT PROUD!" Kagome shouted through one of the windows. "HELPS WITH NOT BEING CONCEIVED IN LOVE!"

Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes and shouted, "YOU WERE TOO!"

"yeah right! Sorry, 'daddy dearest', but your daughter has to take a nap so she's not attempting to strangle a bunch of children who were conceived in the heat of the moment!"

Mr. Higurashi looked ready to strangle his daughter but forced himself to calm down. "She's your daughter." Mrs. Higurashi said with a small smile. "That's how I remember who exactly her father is."

"Charming, love, charming."

Half an hour later Kagome heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Kagome? May I come in?" A voice asked.

"You didn't bother to ask if you could walk out or walk back in, why are you asking if you can come in?" Kagome asked, turning away so she wasn't facing the door.

She heard the door open and close and felt somebody sit down on her bed. "Listen, I know it's been hard for you, growing up without a father." Mr. Higurashi said trying to make his daughter understand.

"Yusuke's a spirit detective. I dated a friend of his for a while, it didn't work out. I'm a nanny, the guy was a Spirit Detective like Yusuke." Kagome said with an emotionless tone. "I work three jobs. One deals with kids, the second deals with pretending to be a whore."

"And the third?"

"Takes me away from everybody."

"Kagome, then quit if you're unhappy."

"I can't. If I quit then this world is most likely dead. I won't abandon my family."

"Kagome, your family is here."

"Let me put this into terms you'll understand. I have a son and a daughter. You are a grandfather." Kagome snapped. "I didn't have a father to tell me to keep my clothes on around guys. Mama told me, but I didn't listen! I wanted to hear it from my father!"

Mr. Higurashi sighed and said, "Kagome, I'm sorry that you didn't get the childhood you wanted…"  
"Ever since you walked out I thought it was my fault! If somebody asked me where you were, I had to tell them that you were on business! They asked when you were coming back, I said I didn't know! My friends all think you walked out, that you said you had business to attend to just to get away from us!"

"If I had known…"  
"You knew! It wasn't easy for mama, ji-chan, or me! But we at least had memories of you. Souta didn't! He didn't have a father to show him how to play catch or anything! He had to depend on Yusuke to show him and he had to depend on ji-chan."

By now tears were rolling down Kagome's face as she screamed at her father. She wanted him to know the hurt she felt inside, that she had hidden from everybody just to make them think she was okay with him having left. When she had finished screaming, having been overwhelmed by tears, Mr. Higurashi hugged his daughter.

"I didn't want to leave the way I did." Mr. Higurashi said. "I wanted to explain that I was in trouble and couldn't endanger my family."

"You abandoned us! I was watching when you left! You didn't even do anything!"

Mr. Higurashi sighed a little and saw everybody was watching from Kagome's doorway. "Kagome, if I had known how much you'd be hurting…"

"Just do me a favor. Don't act like a father to me. I can easily pretend that you're just some guy who's sleeping with my mother. Trust me, I do it enough times already at work."

"Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Why in the hell are you hanging around demons and half breeds?! Don't you know that…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome screamed jumping up and shoving her father out of her room. "AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY 'HALF BREED' AROUND ME AGAIN!"

Clearly irritated, Kagome shot her father a look her friends recognized as the kind that Naraku usually had when he saw them. A look of hatred and the desire to destroy. But Kagome wasn't like Naraku, not at all!

Wasn't she?

A few hours later Kurama came by to pick up Shippo and Hana. "Remember, no candy before bed." Kagome said having calmed down after a couple hours.

"Yes, Ka-ka." Hana said with an innocent look.

"I mean it, fox. Don't you dare give them candy before bed. If you've gotta, have one of your plants guard the candy." Kagome said giving Kurama a warning look.

Kurama smiled a little and said, "Don't worry. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome shivered a little when Kurama slipped his hands around her waist and closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face when he pulled her to him. "None of your business. Yusuke will let you know soon enough." Kagome murmured knowing that Inuyasha and the others were watching.

"Can't you?"

"I calmed down an hour ago, Kurama. Don't make me get riled up again."

"Somebody say the H-word?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Who's one of the people that went after you, my baka kitsune?"

"Ah… so you're housing one of them…" Kurama said with a grin. "If I had known you swung like that I would have offered…"

"HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Kagome shouted slapping Kurama on the head. "Hentai baka kitsune!"

Kurama laughed as he rubbed his sore head before saying, "Offer will stand if you get bored."

"If I get bored I'll let my koi know. Not my ex."

"If you've got a 'koi', dearest daughter, then I deserve to know." Mr. Higurashi said coming into the room.

"Oh crap. Look, I want them back no later than nine tomorrow morning. Call if you have plans on keeping them late."

Suddenly, a ringing came from Kurama's pants pocket. "Your mother." Kagome said with a sigh.

Kurama answered his cell phone before nodding. "Yes, Mother, I'll be right there." Kurama said before hanging up. "Can we take a rain check?"

"Might as well. Besides, I'm afraid now what you would have taught Shippo that you haven't already taught Hana." Kagome answered with a laugh.

Kurama smiled a little and kissed Hana on the forehead before giving Kagome a quick kiss much to Inuyasha's displeasure. "Call if you need anything." Kurama said.

"A decent vacation would be nice. Know any nice places?"

"I can think of one but I'm not sure your koi would appreciate me stealing you away for a few weeks."

Kagome pretended to pout and said, "I know. Try to steal me away some other time though."

"Plan on fighting?"

"Get Youko to play nice and I won't."

Kurama laughed a little and bid everybody goodbye before leaving. "Would he really steal you, Ka-ka?" Hana questioned with an innocent look, not looking at all disappointed at not being able to leave.

Kagome laughed and hugged her two children before saying, "Sooner or later, the King always gets what he wants. But he'll have to wait until later."

A few hours later Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi took Souta to get some clothes. Unwillingly, Ji-chan went as well since he needed to have a few things picked up. Since Hana and Shippo were sound asleep and the group had been watching a good movie, they decided to simply stay behind.

Suddenly, they heard a pounding on the front door along with a voice shouting, "GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER, YOU WHORE!"

Hana and Shippo woke up with a start and looked at the door with fear. "Upstairs." Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper as they all hurried upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"All of you, in Hana's room and stay there." Kagome said giving Hana the phone. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, I want you to call the police."

Hana started crying in fear and nodded as Kagome shut the door and locked it. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted trying to break the door open but found himself getting shocked.

"Ka-ka put wards on the door." Hana sobbed looking scared. "They're special. No demon or human can break through unless Kagome wants them too."

Nobody moved as arguing was heard downstairs. "SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE! SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL!" Kagome screamed, her voice showing both anger and fear.

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE HER FROM A BABY!"

"THE HELL I DIDN'T!"

"FROM WHAT I HEARD, SHE WAS KIDNAPPED FOR A WHOLE DAMN YEAR AND YOU DID NOTHING TO FIND HER!"

"I DID A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU EVER WOULD HAVE! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER BECAUSE SHE'S BLIND! I MADE SURE SHE WAS PUT INTO A GOOD SCHOOL AND GOT EVERYTHING SHE NEEDS!"

There was silence for a few minutes before a few gun shots were heard. Hana screamed and started crying loudly as she turned the phone on and pressed a few buttons. "Ka-ka's been shot!" Hana sobbed into the phone. "Daddy's here and he's really, really mad! I think he's going to kill everybody! We're at the Higurashi Shrine, please hurry! I don't know how badly Ka-ka's hurt! She locked us up in my room so Daddy couldn't get us but he's really mad right now!"

Inuyasha held onto Hana and Shippo, growling softly as he looked at the bedroom door. He could hear somebody coming up the stairs and crash against a wall a couple times. "Is everybody okay?" Kagome shouted.

"Ka-ka!" Hana shouted tearing away from Inuyasha and stopping a few feet from the door.

Inuyasha pulled Hana away from the door, not recalling ever hearing the front door close. Besides, he could smell alcohol coming from the other side. "Inuyasha! Let me go! It's Ka-ka!" Hana shouted trying to get away.

"She's not alone." Inuyasha growled handing Hana over to Sango. "Get those two back."

Sango nodded and backed into the corner with Hana and Shippo safely in her arms, watching quietly as the door opened.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha charge and ducked, shuddering when she felt warm blood on her neck. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha looked less than pleased with the man he had managed to shove his hand through. Hana's father growled in annoyance and pulled away before running down the stairs and out of the house. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked helping Kagome up.

Kagome winced a little and nodded, keeping her hand over the bullet wound in her side. "I'm okay." Kagome said leaning against Inuyasha. "What about everybody else?"

"We're fine, Lady Kagome. Shippo and Hana are just scared, that's all." Miroku said.

Kagome knelt down and hugged the two children tightly. "It's okay, he's gone now." Kagome said with a soothing voice.

"You're bleeding."

"I'll survive. People with youkai blood ain't that easy to kill, you should know that by now."

Within half an hour, the police had come and gone and Kagome had quickly patched up two holes in the wall where the bullets had gone in. "None of this happened." Kagome said seeing her family coming towards the house. "I don't want mama to get worried and really don't want "daddy dearest" to get mad."

"Why?" Miroku questioned.

"Trust me, when he gets mad the only place I find is the safest is up in the God Tree." Kagome answered. "But now if he gets mad, I might as well just punch him and call it good."

"You act hostile towards him."

"That's how I dealt with every guy who's stepped foot into this house trying to act like he's the one who I'm supposed to call "dad." I'm sorry I haven't been acting like I normally do but I can't apologize for dealing with my father the only way that I know how." Kagome said with a sigh. "Just like I can't apologize for trying to survive by one of the only ways that I know."

"Something happened here, young lady, tell me what?" Mr. Higurashi said coming into the house.

Kagome made an innocent face and said, "What makes you think that?"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I have no idea what you mean. Come on, kids, bedtime. Say goodnight to everybody and head upstairs. I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Kagome said gently pushing Hana and Shippo towards the stairs.

Hana and Shippo nodded before heading upstairs. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"Absolutely nothing. We watched some good movies, that's it."

Mr. Higurashi looked at his daughter and was about to say something when Mrs. Higurashi intervened. "Now, dearest, if Kagome says they didn't do anything then I trust her on that. She and her friends wouldn't do anything they know is wrong. Now why don't you all head upstairs. Don't you have a big day tomorrow?"

"Hai, mama. Miroku and Inuyasha, we cleaned Souta's room up so it's tolerable." Kagome said with a grin. "So you guys don't have to sleep down here."

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and follow the girls and kids upstairs, each of them more than ready to go to sleep. A couple hours however, they could hear arguing downstairs but decided just to try to sleep. When the arguing had died down, sleep came but only until a terrified scream woke everybody up. After that, three people didn't go back to sleep mainly because one was too afraid to go back to sleep and the other two were trying to assure the one that was afraid that nothing was going to happen. Not while they were around at least.

But that was a promise that held little to no meaning. Things happened whether you wanted them to or not. That was one of life's many rules and nothing was going to stop it.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter is done. Like I said, this story is now dedicated to Marshall Ealy, a Lyman High School student who gave us all the honor of knowing him and being his friends. In his honor and memory, I will complete this story and I hope you all with offer a prayer for Marshall and his family. Marshall, you had better wait for us in Heaven or attempt to come back to us and you had better keep that sense of humor of yours or else I'm gonna deck you! Read and review, flames are accepted.


	35. Chapter 34

lostmoonchild: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

"Anti-venom?"

"Check."

"Full strength knock out gas?"

"Duh."

Kagome sighed and leaned against the couch, looking at the various items scattered on the floor. She could feel her head already beginning to hurt, a sure sign that a trip to somewhere in the country was needed. Her eyes wandered around the room before resting on a picture that had been taken a few months ago. "Ka-ka, can we go visit grandma Genkai?" Hana questioned crawling on her older cousin/foster mother's lap.

"Who?" Shippo questioned.

"Genkai. She's an old psychic that lives in a shrine outside of the city." Kagome answered wincing when she felt her wound open up again.

"Can we, Ka-ka? Please?" Hana questioned.

Kagome sighed a little and nodded. "Alright. I'm pretty sure everybody who isn't used to the city air would like to be in the fresh air again." Kagome said as Hana crawled off her lap. "besides, I need to see Yukina about this damn bullet hole in my side."

They looked at Kagome and watched her try changing the bandages around her waist. "Smells nasty, Ka-ka. Maybe you'd better have grandma Genkai look at it too."

"Ugh, I can just hear her nagging me." Kagome said as she put a new bandage around her waist. "She'll be asking me why I wasn't paying attention then she'll have Yukina heal my wound before sending me to float on the spike."

"Do what on the what?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome shrugged and said, "She claims it's a spirit energy training thing. I claim its punishment."

The phone started ringing causing everybody to jump but Hana quietly got up and answered it. "Moshi moshi… Hi, Auntie Yukina! Yeah, she's here. Hold on a sec." Hana eagerly said before throwing the phone which Kagome caught without any problems.

"Mental hospital for youkai, ningens, and hanyous, how may I be of service?" Kagome said unable to keep from laughing. "Head crazy person speaking… yeah, I know. Nah, you should hear what I tell Yusuke when he calls… for the sake of preserving whatever innocence my kids have left, I dare not repeat it."

Hana giggled a little and sat down on Inuyasha's lap. "We're gonna go to the country." Hana said happily making sure to hide her shoes incase Kagome told her to put her shoes on.

"Yeah, I need you to look a wound I got last night… I tried but you know how screwed up my blood is. Doesn't like to do what I want it to do when I want it done… Okay, tell Yusuke and Chuu not to beat each other senseless until I get there. I wanna see if the drunk will beat Yusuke up this time around or if the results are gonna be the same… Yep, talk to you later. Bye." Kagome said before hanging up the phone.

"What'd auntie Yukina want?" Hana questioned settling herself on Inuyasha's lap again.

"To know if watching a bunch of full grown demons knock each other senseless sounded like fun." Kagome answered putting the stuff in the bags they had bought.

"Is Rinku going to be there this time around?" Hana questioned.

"I guess. The whole lot of them is there today."

"LET'S GO!"

"What do you guys say? It'd be a chance to get out of the city for a few hours." Kagome said with a smile.

Everybody nodded and grabbed their stuff as Kagome wrote a note telling her family where they were going. "There. Now we can go."

Travelling in a car had to be the strangest thing anybody from the Feudal Era had ever experienced. Kagome had opened a window since Hana was beginning to complain that the smell of Kagome's blood was beginning to make her sick and the smell of the city had given way to the sweet smells of the country. "This place is beautiful." Sango said commenting on the area.

"Oh yeah, just wait until we get to Genkai's. Then we're gonna have to walk up the stairs of death." Kagome said not sounding thrilled.

Stairs that the group later felt had been properly named.

Half an hour later they got to the stairs and were surprised to see a little girl with silver ears wearing a pink dress sitting on the stairs. "Inuko, what are you doing here?" Kagome said getting out of the van.

The silver haired girl jumped up and threw her arms around Kagome as if afraid. "I was told to wait for you here, mama-Kagome! You're supposed to take me to my new Mommy when you're done with whatever you gotta do here." Inuko said looking afraid. "But I don't wanna go to my new Mommy yet! What if she doesn't like me because of my ears?"

Kagome smiled and rubbed the small girl's ears before saying, "How could your new mother not like you?"

"Because of my ears! They don't look like yours or anybody else's ears."

"Are you sure? Look at Inuyasha's ears and tell me who's ears they look like." Kagome said.

Inuko looked at Inuyasha and her eyes widened. "I HAVE EARS LIKE HIM!" Inuko shouted happily.

"Uh huh."

"But what if my new Mommy doesn't like me? What if she's mean?"

Kagome picked the small hanyou up and said, "Honey, I know your new mom. She has two children of her own, a son and a daughter. Her son is coming close to being thirteen and loves soccer just like you do while her daughter is eighteen and has two adopted children."

"Will I have a daddy?"

"Yes. But your new big sister and your new daddy don't get along too well."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. But you wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

Kagome smiled a little and whispered, "You're gonna have to stop calling me "mama-Kagome" since I'm going to be your big sister."

Inuko's eyes widened and she squealed with excitement. "Your mommy's adopting me?!" Inuko shouted excitedly. "Out of everybody else, I'M the one being adopted by YOUR mom?!"

Kagome laughed a little and nodded as she put the small hanyou down. "So no more "mama-Kagome" stuff, got it?"

"HAI! I UNDERSTAND!" Inuko said running around in circles.

Sango smiled a little when she saw the joy that the orphaned and abandoned children Kagome took care of showed when they found out that their dreams of a real family would be coming true. Maybe she could bring herself to consider adoption one more time. She had seen the files that Kagome had brought home and even her friend's tears as she admitted that there weren't enough human families who willingly adopted demon children. In desperation, the Reikai had to make the children forget their youkai heritage and make them think that they were humans all their lives which caused trouble later on for everybody.

Obviously pleased with what was happening, Kagome smiled at everybody and said, "C'mon. Yusuke and Chuu aren't going to hold their fight off forever."

Making faces, they started up the stairs silently wondering who made it a rule for stairs to have to be so long. But all their questions were quickly abandoned when they got to see some very interesting sights, otherwise known as some not too bad looking demons sparring and one miko tackling whoever crossed her path.

lostmoonchild: I was planning on the whole "let's go visit Genkai" thing for I dunno how long but didn't know where exactly to put it so yeah. This works. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


	36. Chapter 35 part 1

lostmoonchild: Okay, here's chapter thirty five. I was looking through my email and saw a review for "Waiting" and I thought "Hold on a sec... is this a review?" so thanks for the review. Ok, I've got all but one chapter typed out and ready to post. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything unless I say otherwise.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

"OH SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! HAS ANYBODY SEEN A RED AND BLUE TOP?!" Kagome screamed running downstairs half dressed.

"Kagome Higurashi! Go back upstairs and get dressed!" Mr. Higurashi shouted.

Kagome ran into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later wearing a top that covered her breasts. She started upstairs and looked surprised when she saw Shippo and Hana carrying down a mirror and some supplies she needed. "You're going to help me get ready?" Kagome questioned with a slightly amused look as she sat down.

Hana nodded eagerly and held the mirror so Kagome could put some make up on her face. "Mama, why are you putting that stuff on your face and body?" Shippo questioned watching as his foster mother carefully placed a fake sapphire on her forehead.

"I gotta work tonight and since we've got a bunch of fast talking demons who don't know the meaning of the word 'peace' very well all the waitresses gotta dress like this just to keep them from killing anybody." Kagome answered carefully putting some black make-up over her collarbone and on her stomach in a design that clearly screamed to demons "high class so stay away".

Honestly, Kagome hated dressing up like she was a demoness who was just begging to be fucked but she knew she couldn't hang around her house for much longer seeing as her father looked about ready to throw her out. "Who's all going to be there?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned watching her daughter. She knew how important the job was to her daughter since Kagome had been convinced as a young girl that she wouldn't be worth anything unless she worked in the Youkai Den since Kagome hated killing youkai for no reason.

"A bunch of the girls, some of the guys who's going to be playing, and of course the regulars and the high class youkai." Kagome answered putting some silver eye shadow on. "Mama, can I get a ride tonight? Boss said he'd slaughter me if I showed up dirty and covered in blood again."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled faintly and nodded. "Alright. Be ready in about ten minutes."  
"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly when he saw Kagome's outfit.

Kagome looked at her short red and blue skirt then at her top. She admitted that the markings on her body were unnecessary since some of the high class youkai were close friends and would slaughter whoever tried anything but she had to play her part and pretend she was just another girl working at a bar. "I'm getting ready for work. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find my stupid shoes."

"You're not going out in that." Inuyasha and Mr. Higurashi said at the same time.

A perverted smile spread across Miroku's face as he looked Kagome up and down. He had absolutely no complaints about the outfit since he got a good look at the teenage girl. Unfortunately for Miroku, Sango noticed the looks he was giving Kagome and punched him. "Look, nothing's gonna happen. Geez, if you guys don't believe me then just come along." Kagome said carefully putting her shoes on.

"Kagome, why are you worrying so much about this job? Its not like its important." Mr. Higurashi said.

Kagome stopped and looked at her father with calm eyes. "Its important to me. Simply because the boys all tell me I clean up good and because I get told that I can do so much better." Kagome answered before heading out the door. "Which by the way is exactly what you DON'T say."

The group followed Kagome out to the car and waited for Mrs. Higurashi. After five minutes Mrs. Higurashi got into the car and started driving towards a part of Tokyo that actually looked like it was falling apart. "Too keep people away." Kagome explained. "Only the ones who know someone who knows about demons know about this."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped the car after a while and everybody was surprised to see a girl with orange hair waiting near a doorway. "Hey, Kags, its about fucking time you got here!" The girl said with an unhappy look. "Boss has been going nuts."  
"He is nuts so there's not much of a difference." Kagome said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, but he got threatened by one of the guys who say that you can do better than this." The girl said with an amused look.

"Which one?"

"You know, that mysterious one. The one you keep telling not to worry and that you won't be working here for the rest of your life?"

"Oh, that one… hold on a minute! He's here?!"

"Duh. I swear, Kags, he's got a thing for you."

"he's got a thing alright. He's also got a mate."

"How many guys stick with their mates?" The girl questioned as they walked into the bar.

Before Kagome could answer, a tall muscular man grabbed Kagome's arm and tilted her head, checking for any bites. "You're late." The man said.

"Sorry, Boss, had a problem." Kagome answered with a shrug.

"You'd better not be falling into your old habits."

"When I got mouths to feed? You know, if I hadn't been so rudely abandoned I normally wouldn't have a reason to come here except for a couple hours of being higher than the sun."

"Yeah, and you'd also be lower than you already are."

Hurt was clear in Kagome's eyes at the man's words but she managed to keep the hurt hidden. "Boss, these guys are with me." Kagome said. "Can they sit at the corner table?"

"Whatever. Just get that filthy ass of yours to work."

Kagome nodded faintly and lowered her head before motioning for everybody to follow her. "Ka-ka, why are you letting him push you around like that? You can kick his butt easily!" Hana said looking up at her older cousin.

"He's the one that keeps food on the table, Hana." Kagome answered before glaring at her father. "don't worry though, 'daddy dearest', as soon as I'm not desperate I'll get a better job."

"What happened to working at the Reikai?" Mr. Higurashi questioned. "I heard you work there with kids."  
"yeah. But you see, every cent that the Reikai gives me goes into savings accounts so Yusuke can get a decent place, so Souta can go to a decent college, and so every kid of mine can go to a good school." Kagome answered. "While every cent I earn in this dump goes into making sure that bills are paid and there's food."

"That's supposed to be your mother's job."  
"Yeah, well, things get tough. But you wouldn't ever know that since everything always goes your way." Kagome answered watching as they sat down at the table. "I hope you all find tonight enjoyable. We have live music, girls, and some of the best food and drink around since the Honorable Raizen took the throne centuries ago. I'll be right back with your drinks and menus. If you have any questions, feel free to ask one of the waitresses or me."

They watched as Kagome bowed slightly before walking off to the kitchens. "Oi, Kagome! One of the royal bastards wants a word with you!" a waitress shouted over the noise.

"Kinda busy right now! Tell whoever it is to wait their turn! Tell you what, if you can keep those ones at the corner table from jumping up and 'helping' me whenever I get into trouble I'll pay you two hundred yen. Three hundred if you manage to warm the old man up!" Kagome shouted back before going into the kitchens.

"Excuse me, miss, but can you tell me why Kagome chose to work here?" Mr. Higurashi asked stopping the orange haired demoness.

"Her old man came here. Besides, she came in here when she was about eleven or so trying to get a rush."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Poor girl was messed up. Came in almost every day just to get some shit so she could get away from her home problems."  
"Does she still?"

"Nah. Sesshomaru, that silver haired guy over there talking to that kitsune, had a 'talk' with baby girl. She stopped coming in until she was about thirteen."

"Why?"

"Needed a job. Look, baby girl has a bunch of kids to take care of. When she was thirteen, she came in with a half starved baby and a little girl. Claimed that neither kid had a father and her mother was sick so she had to support her own kids along with her little brother."

"What about her grandfather?"

The demoness laughed and said, "Her ji-chan? Yeah right. Look, every girl that works here doesn't have much of a family life. Nobody in her family is aware she quit school and technically, I doubt they'd care."

"She dropped out?"

"Didn't have much of a choice. Baby girl landed a third job when she was fifteen. Highly dangerous, ya know? Add that job onto working with orphaned and abandoned brats along with working around here, its kind of obvious how much time she had to study."

"So she's a high school dropout."

"Yep. Look, one day she came to work all miserable. Was saying she didn't belong here but she didn't belong somewhere else. Next day, she was all happy. Boss didn't know exactly what happened but the rest of us, we all knew."

"What happened?"

"She landed herself a man."

"Did she say who?"

The demoness smiled and said, "All baby girl said was that he was a good guy. Little rough around the edges but nothing she couldn't handle. We told her, first time he hits her will be the last cause we'll kick his ass into Hell so he can knock around the damned."

Inuyasha silently gulped, thankful Kagome hadn't told him what the girls she worked with had promised to do. "So she didn't give a name."

"Nope."

Mr. Higurashi sighed and said, "Great. If some guy's screwing my daughter then I have no idea who it is until she comes forward with the son of a bitch."

The demoness laughed and said, "If it helps any, she was saying that he's real good. Pretty high in youkai class and is a B-class."

"Great, that limits it."

"Look, I gotta get back to work. Baby girl doesn't screw people for money like the rest of us do."

"So she has some respect."

"Yeah right. You watch, she'll show how much respect she has."

They watched as Kagome came back with their drinks and the menus. "Warm the old man up?" Kagome questioned unable to keep a grin off of her face.

"With anger and disappointment beyond your wildest dreams." Mr. Higurashi said with a frown. "Why didn't you tell your mother you dropped out?"

Kagome frowned and said, "You haven't acted like a father to me for as long as I can remember. Don't start thinking you can pick up where you think you left off."

"Damn it, Kagome! You could have been so much!"

"I am." Kagome snapped.

"BABY GIRL! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE ROYAL BASTARD!" A waitress shouted.

"I'M COMING!" Kagome shouted. "Look, I gotta get back to work. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders. Inuyasha, stay."

They watched as Kagome walked over to a table and saw the fake smile on her face. "Can you hear her?" Miroku questioned.

"Hell yeah. She's talking to Sesshomaru."

Kagome resisted the temptation to roll her eyes as she listened to Sesshomaru talk. "This Sesshomaru is aware your simply lowering yourself again." Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes showing a small amount of warmth.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-_sama_, but according to my old man I'm not worth anything good."

"You know that's a lie."

"I'm supposed to care why? Sesshomaru, I don't feel like arguing with you today."

"Then quit. Your children depend on you to stop."

"I didn't even want to stop my habits and you basically made me."

"Do I have to remind you of WHY I made you stop?"

"Because I'm important to your brother and because I came to you asking if you'd save my life." Kagome recited as if she had heard the lecture before. "Look, is there any specific reason you wanted to see me?"

"Quit tonight."

"No."

"If you don't, then you'll be killed. Your 'boss' is planning on killing everybody who associates with ningens."  
Kagome cast a frightened glance at the waitresses, most of them flirting shamelessly with some demons and humans. "Did you warn the rest?" Kagome whispered.

"No. You'll warn them. After your performance, I want you to take everybody and run."

"Some of us don't have decent jobs, Sesshomaru, we don't have anywhere to go."

"BITCH!"

Inuyasha growled with annoyance when Boss slapped Kagome, sending her flying against a wall. A cry of pain left Kagome's lips and she stared in shock when Sesshomaru grabbed Boss's throat. "Kagome! You okay?" Inuyasha asked running over to Kagome.

"Yeah. Just slipped up." Kagome said rubbing her sore cheek.

Sesshomaru growled and tightened his grip around Boss's throat. "I thought I told you that the miko bitch was not to be touched by anybody other than me and her pups?" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome got up and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, trying to pull him away from the demon. "Sesshomaru-sama, please don't. His blood is not worthy of being on your hands." Kagome said her eyes pleading.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw how much she hated swallowing her pride and begging. Granted he was the only one Kagome begged to but that was when they had their special time together. "I told him not to touch you, miko, did I not?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Y-yes, but you have to remember, my lord, that times have changed. They know not to respect someone of your status."

Sesshomaru growled before pushing Boss away. "Touch her or any of those girls again, and so help me I'll kill you." Sesshomaru growled.

Boss nodded before giving Kagome a dirty look. "Kagome, its okay." Inuyasha whispered when the boss had left.

Kagome allowed herself to be held by Inuyasha knowing that she was risking getting into trouble. "Little brother, we should talk." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha nodded and unwillingly let Kagome go to the kitchens. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how some of the waitresses moved out of Kagome's way just to avoid her. "Why are they doing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"They all know that I'm watching so they won't be cruel to Kagome." Sesshomaru answered sitting down at the table everybody was sitting at.

"Sesshomaru, wow! You made it to Kagome's era?" Miroku questioned with an amazed look.

Hana giggled and crawled onto Sesshomaru's lap before playfully pulling at his hair. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice Hana pulling at his hair but nodded. "Watching over the miko's family the best I could from the Makai." Sesshomaru said with a calm look.

"Then what exactly are you doing away from the Makai, demon?" Mr. Higurashi demanded.

"Ensuring your daughter doesn't turn into a slut." Sesshomaru snapped looking annoyed.

"AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" A waitress shouted as some music started playing.

"Oh great. It's that "Youth of the Nation" song again." Sesshomaru groaned.

Interested, the group looked up at the stage just as the music started playing.

lostmoonchild: This chapter is divided into two parts so I'll probably add the second part either tomorrow or next week, depending on what mood I'm in. If you want to leave a review for this part, then yay! If you want to wait until part two, then still yay! So leave a review whenever or wherever you want, any review's a good review (even if it's a flame).


	37. Chapter 35 part 2

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review! Ok, here's chapter thirty five, part two for everybody's who's been soooo patient. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Five (cont.)

The waitresses talked excited, growing softer until the drums started. Before the music started, the singer grinned. "Okay, people, our beautiful waitresses this evening are going to sing. As always, every one of them except for the mixed breed is up for grabs. Good girls that aren't too picky."

"Just start the damn song already!" Kagome screamed.

"And we found our little Susie." (A/N italics will be the waitresses singing, bold will be the band)

**Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would have known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama good-bye  
I didn't tell her how that I loved her  
How much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks and all the wisdom he shared  
Unaware I just did what I always do  
Everyday the same routine before I skate off to school  
But who knew this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking the test I took two to the chest  
Call me blind but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running but I couldn't hear nothing  
Except Gunblast  
It happened so fast  
I didn't really know this kid though I sit by him in class  
Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment he forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was I know its because  
**  
_**We are we are, the youth of the nation  
We are we are, youth of the nation  
We are we are, the youth of the nation  
We are we are, youth of the nation  
**_

**Little Susie she was only twelve  
She was given the world with every chance to excel  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud with no respect for herself  
She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations just different faces  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told she deserved much better  
**  
**Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool  
He was never really one of the guys no matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide  
Its kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end they might remember him then  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat **

**  
**_**We are we are, the youth of the nation  
We are we are, youth of the nation  
We are we are, the youth of the nation  
We are we are, youth of the nation  
**_

Guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it never makes sense  
Somebody's gotta know

There's gotta be more to life then this  
There's gotta be more to everything I thought exists

_**  
We are we are **_**(we are we are), **_**the youth of the nation **_**  
**_**We are we are **_**(we are we are), **_**youth of the nation **_**  
**_**We are we are**_**, (we are we are) **_**the youth of the nation **_**  
**_**We are we are**_**, (we are we are) **_**youth of the nation **_**  
**_**We are we are**_**, (we are we are) **_**the youth of the nation **_**  
**_**We are we are**_**, (we are we are) **_**youth of the nation **_**(youth of the nation)  
We are, youth of the nation  
We are, youth of the nation **

**We are, youth of the nation **

**We are **

Almost everybody clapped at the song. While the band played some more songs, Kagome came over to them with a grin. "Don't look so pissy, Sesshomaru. It doesn't become you very well." Kagome said pretending to flirt with Sesshomaru.

"You know just as well as I do Rin will smell you on me." Sesshomaru said looking annoyed.

"Oh poo. Rin knows I'm not interested in you. But your charming brother… well, that subject is different."

Sesshomaru looked even more annoyed and looked at his brother. "I suggest you get your bitch away from here before she forgets all of her self-respect." Sesshomaru stated.

"Feh. I'm already aware." Inuyasha said looking just as annoyed as his brother.

Kagome giggled a little and said, "Can I get anybody anything?"

"An explanation. How the hell did you meet this demon?!" Mr. Higurashi shouted causing everybody to fall silent and look at the man.

Kagome knew full well everybody was staring and forced a smile on her face. "Please, sir, there's no need to shout. Sesshomaru-sama is one of my best clients. Is there anything else I may get you?"

Mr. Higurashi simply glared at his daughter and said, "Well discuss this when we get home."

"Are you sure I'm coming home tonight?" Kagome asked once everybody had started talking again. "Mama knows that sometimes I'll stay at Kurama's. Incase you're curious, he is a demon and, yes, I know that. Almost all of my friends are demons."

Obviously, pissing her father off was one of Kagome's favorite pastimes. She was showing him that she didn't appreciate him leaving without any explanations. By working at the Youkai Den, she was receiving the attention that she had never received for so long.

"Baby girl, let's go." A waitress said grabbing onto Kagome's arm.

"Oh, right. Hey, guys, I gotta run. See you in a few minutes." Kagome said following the girl, both of them talking in hushed voices.

"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see soon enough, little brother." Sesshomaru answered. "It's her night anyway and unfortunately, I'm almost afraid of the song that they're making her sing tonight."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, the lights turned off and a single light appeared on stage. "In the darkest corners of Hell, the child waited. Souls came and went, each feeding her with their darkest thoughts. The line between good and evil, vanished in her realm. Now, she is among us.

"Human, some claim, for humans are the most arrogant and greedy of all creatures. Demon, others claim, for they live for centuries taking lives to survive. But there are few, who know the truth. Few, who know she is neither human nor demon. But a mix of worlds. That she stands among us as the Princess of Darkness."

Sesshomaru shook his head a little before muttering, "Princess of Darkness, I hardly think so."

They were going to ask what Sesshomaru meant but listened as the music started. Inuyasha felt his heart rate pick up as a girl wearing all black came on stage with a look that he recognized as the one Kagome gave him when they were having their alone time. Then it hit him just as the girl started singing that the girl was Kagome. Smiling with a seductive smile drawing everybody's attention to her, she began singing:

Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducing skin  
In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower is a perfect one

To paradise with pleasure haunted, haunted by fear

A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin

I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery

To paradise with pleasure haunted, haunted by fear

A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin

Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess  
I do envy the sinners

Sesshomaru smirked a little and said, "Well, Inuyasha, I'll give your bitch credit. She figured out a way to warn everybody what was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Think about that song. Part of it went 'a wolf will betray a lamb' which translates into 'the boss will kill us' and since their boss was watching Kagome all night, she's found a way to warn them. Look at the waitresses now."

They looked at the waitresses and saw the nervous looks on their faces. They had gotten the message loud and clear what was being planned for that night. But they didn't know how they were going to handle being without a job. Losing a life or losing a job, which one seemed more important to them?

Right now, Inuyasha could easily make a choice on which one was more important without any problems.

After a few hours, the kitchens had "mysteriously" started on fire. This time, the waitresses were all prepared and had established a way to get everybody out without losing anybody. Well, anybody other than Boss. When the fire department had managed to get the fire under control, they found the demon's body in the office.

Nobody knew for sure what happened, but they all had the feeling that a couple of the waitresses had made sure that Boss would never hurt them or anybody else again by getting to him first. "After all," the waitresses commented, "he got what he deserved. Nothing less."

lostmoonchild: Ok, I was actually looking over the lyrics for "She is My Sin" (the song Kagome sang) and I realized there could be several messages in the lyrics that could have been used and in "Youth of the Nation" there was a bit of forshadowing for the end of the chapter (and possibly the story, I'm not sure yet). Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted. Ja ne until next week!


	38. Chapter 36

lostmoonchild: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Six

What had they done wrong?

Hana kept silent as Kagome and Inuyasha tried to explain why they were sending Shippo and Hana to stay in Sesshomaru's castle. "All we have to do is see if we can't get more support." Kagome tried to explain.

"Then ask the Makai kings!" Hana shouted. "Tell them that Naraku's threatening to overpower them! That if he takes over Ningenkai, then there's nothing stopping him from taking over the Makai or even the Reikai!"

Kagome admitted that they could ask the Reikai for help but she then remembered that Koenma had actually come by the house a couple hours before they went back to Feudal Japan with a warning.

---------------flashback--------------

"Do you guys really have to go back to your era, Inu-nii-san?" Souta questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah. We only agreed to stay for a week." Inuyasha said.

"YUSUKE NO BAKA!"

They turned and saw a familiar boy run into the house followed by an angry girl. Kagome started laughing as she grabbed the girl and said, "C'mon, Kei, he's died twice already. If he died a third time, I don't think the Reikai would let him leave."

Keiko glared at Yusuke who had chosen to retreat behind Miroku. "Hey, I can't be the only one blamed." Yusuke said trying to defend himself.

"What'd my idiot cousin do this time to piss you off?" Kagome questioned.

"He got me pregnant."

Kagome's eyes widened a little and she started yelling with happiness before going over to her cousin and bashing him on the head. "Ow! What'd I do?" Yusuke asked rubbing his sore head.

"Baka." Kagome stated before whispering in his ear, "She doesn't know how long a hanyou pregnancy is, does she?"

"Hey, I'm the hanyou."

"My point exactly. So do you realize how long the pregnancy will be?"

From the look on Yusuke's face, he didn't. From the look on Kagome's face, she was going to have fun telling Keiko so she could beat Yusuke up. Warning her friends to stand clear of the flames, Kagome took a deep breath. "Hold up, I don't wanna know!" Yusuke said looking scared.

"Six months."

"HOW MANY MONTHS?!" Keiko screamed before attempting to strangle Yusuke.

Kagome fell backwards on the couch laughing as Yusuke ran around the room trying to avoid being killed. "What is all this commotion?!" Mr. Higurashi shouted.

"HOLY FUCK!" Yusuke shouted coming to a complete stop causing Keiko to crash into him.

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke rubbed his sore head and grinned up at his uncle. "Uh… hey! You're home. That's good." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Just what is going on?" Mr. Higurashi questioned.

"Yusuke and Keiko are gonna have a baby!" Hana said excitedly. "In six months, I'm not gonna be the baby anymore!"

Mr. Higurashi looked at Yusuke before leaving the room muttering something about teenagers not waiting until they were married. Kagome snickered a little before saying, "Thanks, Yusuke. Now I'm REALLY looking forward to leaving."

"Hold on a minute," a voice said not sounding to happy.

"KOENMA!" Yusuke and Kagome shouted at the same time.

Hana started laughing sensing her cousins' emotions and ran over to Koenma to give him a hug. "HI! See, look! I'm all better now! My eyes are still broken but that's okay!" Hana said excitedly.

"Yes, Hana, I see." Koenma said.

"Take her away from me, I dare you." Kagome said, her voice warning. "Hell opened once, if you take her away from me so help me I'll open Hell myself."

"I didn't come to play social services, Kagome. I just wanted to find out how well Inuko is adjusting to being in a family." Koenma stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes sensing he wasn't telling the full truth. "Guys, this is Koenma. Koenma, you already know who everybody is." Kagome said with a slightly annoyed look.

"So how is Inuko adjusting?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. Calls me "mama-Kagome" every once in a while but… hold on a minute! You never really cared how well the kids were adjusting before so what makes this one so different?!"

"You know full well that I can't disclose that information."

"Koenma, either tell me or I'll…"

Koenma sighed at Kagome's tone and said, "You know just as well as I do how delicate bringing youkai and hanyous back into this world is. Especially when we're separating the children from the parents."

"Which is why you guys chose to have orphaned and abandoned children brought to Ningenkai first." Yusuke pointed out knowing what his cousin's job involved. "And Spirit Detectives all over the world are watching those children carefully when the nannies can't."

"Exactly."

"So what the hell makes Inuko so different?" Inuyasha demanded, having grown protective of the small inu-hanyou.

Koenma looked at Inuyasha for a minute before looking at Kagome. "Listen, no matter what happens or what anybody suggests… under no circumstances are you to ask for help from the Reikai."

"Why not?"

"Just don't ask."

Kagome sighed in defeat and nodded. "But I've got to agree with Inuyasha. What the hell makes Inuko so different?" Kagome questioned unaware Inuko was sitting on the stairs listening.

"When Inuko was first placed under your care, don't you think It strange that we didn't even have any idea who her parents are?"

"We don't know that with half the kids we've got."

"True. But she had absolutely no memory of where she came from."

"Okay, that takes out half of those kids."

Koenma sighed a little before saying, "A couple of my father's Spirit Detectives were on a retrieval mission deep in the Makai when they found a lab. The lab was full of bodies and unborn children."

"Inuko is NOT one of…"

"Kagome, I know you've always felt something different about her."

"Don't you dare…"

"We have reason to believe that…"

"NO!"

They spun around and saw Inuko looking both angry and scared. "MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE ALIVE SOMEWHERE! MAMA-KAGOME SAID SO!" Inuko shouted before running outside.

Kagome looked annoyed and said before heading outside, "Koenma, Inuko may not be my responsibility anymore, but I'll always consider her to be one of my babies. So next time you decide to tell me that you suspect that my little sister is an experiment, tell me in the Reikai and not in my own home."

-----------end flashback--------------

It had taken nearly two hours just to calm Inuko down enough to come inside. Kagome felt guilty about leaving her mother with a child who was asking "What am I?" and was furious at Koenma for even suggesting anything before they even had any proof. Now here they were trying to explain to Hana and Shippo why they had to go to Sesshomaru's castle.

"I don't want to go!" Hana shouted angrily.

Kagome rubbed her forehead beginning to get a headache and said, "Hana, it'll only be for a week. You've been away from us before."

"But I don't want to stay with Sessho."

Inuyasha smiled a little at Hana's way of saying Sesshomaru's name and said, "Don't worry, pups. I'm sure you can handle staying with the bastard."

That's why they were standing outside Sesshomaru's castle a few days later. When they were allowed inside, Inuyasha nodded a little to Sesshomaru. "Thanks a lot, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at the two children that were currently trying to hide. "Rin's upstairs if you two want to go play." Sesshomaru said.

"I want to go with Ka-ka and Inu-papa."

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at Inuyasha who shrugged and answered, "Don't ask me. She started calling me that not too long ago."

Kagome smiled a little and hugged the two children. "Behave for Sesshomaru. He's being kind enough to keep you two here until we return." Kagome said with a smile.

"Why can't we go?"

"Because we don't want you two to get hurt."

Hana and Shippo nodded slowly and watched as Kagome and Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru cleared his throat a little and said, "I'll show you to your rooms. Feel free to go anywhere in the castle and on castle grounds. If you have any intentions on leaving castle grounds, you tell somebody so they may escort you."

A frown appeared on Hana's face as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I know the rules, Sessho-sama. You don't have to explain them to me." Hana said with a look of obvious boredom.

Sesshomaru looked at Hana and Shippo, managing to hide his surprise. Nodding slightly, Sesshomaru lead them upstairs ignoring everybody who stopped to bow to him and stare at the two children following him. "If there's anything you need, tell one of the servants and they'll bring you what you want."

"Yes, Sessho-sama."

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama."

That night, Rin woke up to hear somebody crying. Quietly, Rin got up and started walking towards the source of the sounds. "Hana, don't cry. It's okay. Mama's going to come back." Rin heard Shippo say.

Rin knocked on the door and opened it a little before poking her head into the room. "Is everything okay?" Rin asked.

"Hana thinks Kagome abandoned us." Shippo said trying to calm Hana down.

Rin went into the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm sure that's not the case, Hana." Rin said sitting on the bed next to the sobbing girl.

"What would you know? Nobody ever abandoned you promising to come back." Hana sobbed.

"Sesshomaru-sama has left Master Jaken and myself many times." Rin said honestly.

Hana gripped her pillow tightly and Shippo shook his head. "But he's always come back! Mommy said she was leaving for a while and she never came back! Ka-ka adopted me because Mommy said that she was the one who's supposed to take care of me! Now Ka-ka's gone and she might not come back! That's how it always works! SOMEBODY GOES AWAY AND THEY NEVER COME BACK!" Hana cried loudly.

"Hana, you'll wake Sesshomaru-sama. He doesn't like to be woken at night." Rin said rubbing the other girl's back trying to comfort her.

Hana fell silent occasionally allowing a sob to escape her lips. "Hana… will you finish that story?" Shippo questioned knowing what might help his sister calm down.

"F-fine." Hana said sitting up and wiping her tears away.

"You should listen too, Rin. It's really good." Shippo said with a pleased look.

"W-where were we?"

"Um… The inu-hanyou had just been pinned and the strange priestess had discovered him." Shippo said with a grin.

Hana nodded a little before saying, "Right. Cautiously, the strange priestess walked up to the tree and looked at the strange boy. That's when she noticed his ears. Cautiously, she reached up and began rubbing his ears…"

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up and dressed, he went to check on the pups that his half brother and his bitch had left in his care while they gathered allies. He opened the door and was surprised to see Rin curled up with the other children. It didn't take too much effort to realize what had probably happened. The faint smell of tears could be picked up, although he didn't know if half demons or even if a full demon that was as young as Shippo could smell the tears.

What had happened during the night to cause one of the children to cry and Rin to come? Why hadn't anybody gone to get him or better yet, why hadn't he heard?

A small hand pulling on his kimono drew Sesshomaru from his thoughts. "Uncle Sessho?" Hana murmured rubbing her eyes.

Sesshomaru jumped and nearly smiled at the how the child broke his name down to suit her. "What?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at the small child.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at the small child and watched as she left the room to go outside to sit for a while. What was she thanking him for? If it was because he was letting her and Shippo stay with him until the miko and his idiot brother got back, then she didn't need to. This was a favor to the priestess and his brother since they would be taking care of Rin eventually for a few days.

Deciding that all pups were confusing, Sesshomaru woke Rin and Shippo up before telling them that if they wanted breakfast, they had better get up soon.

lostmoonchild: Ah, Sesshomaru's got a nickname other than "fluffy" isn't that sweet? Not sure what'll happen next chapter but leave a review to find out!


	39. Chapter 37

lostmoonchild: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Seven

---------A week later---------------

"KA-KA! INU-PAPA!"

Kagome and Inuyasha braced themselves just in time to avoid being knocked over by their foster children. "Did you miss us?!" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Yeah, did you miss us?" Hana questioned.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before laughing. They had missed their kids and even the insanity the two brought with them. "Hai, we missed you." Kagome said hugging the two children tightly. "Did you two behave for Sesshomaru?"

"Hai! We were really, really good!"

Inuyasha smiled a bit before looking up and seeing his older brother. "So what'd they break?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some pride of a few advisors." Sesshomaru stated choosing not to say that watching two children mock a few of the older demons had been rather amusing.

Kagome smiled when she saw the pretend innocence her foster children decided to try out. "Ok, now I'm absolutely CERTAIN everything went okay." Kagome stated with a smile.

Hana sniffed the air lightly and leaned towards Inuyasha before pulling away quickly. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked looking slightly confused.

"You don't," Hana sniffed lightly again, "smell right."

"Hana, that's Inuyasha."

"I know but he doesn't smell right. There's more of a human scent on him than anything else." Hana said looking thoughtful. "I can smell your scent, trees, the ocean, but I smell more of a human scent than youkai. How come?"

Kagome sighed a little and said, "Well, Hana, you remember your demon nights, right?"

"Oh… those?"

"Yeah."

Hana threw her arms around Inuyasha and grinned at him. "Don't worry, Inu-papa, I'm gonna make everything LOTS more interesting." Hana said with a promising grin.

Honestly, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be afraid of what the little girl was planning or if he should be more afraid of what would happen if he got Kagome pregnant before running the whole wanting Kagome as his mate by Kagome's family. Hey, he remembered Kagome telling him that she thought she was pregnant. He also remembered that she told him that it was just a false alarm. She wasn't pregnant but they had to be a bit more careful in the near future.

A couple hours later they were on their way back to Kaede's village. Hana and Shippo had decided to play hide and seek right when it was time to leave and needless to say, everybody was seeking but nobody was finding. Finally they had found the two children snickering and looking amused with themselves.

"SEE YOU, UNCLE SESSHO!" Hana shouted waving happily at Sesshomaru as they left. "WE'LL COME BACK TO VISIT!"

"Keep your pup at home!" Sesshomaru called to Kagome who started laughing.

"No can do! Hell has a better chance of keeping her!" Kagome shouted back.

A small smile spread across Hana's face as she held her stuffed doll tightly. Things were looking so much better than they had a few years ago. A few years ago, there was always the uncertainty of what would happen next. Yusuke and Kagome would often times be gone, one being in the Makai and the other in the Feudal Era, and if they were actually home, they had a job to do.

But a couple years ago, she had been allowed to travel to the Makai with Yusuke. Sometimes she had to stay with Yomi since he tolerated her better than Mukoro did but that wasn't so bad. Sometimes if she was bored, somebody would train her and actually fight her.

Now she could travel with Kagome and wouldn't worry or be afraid. If she had to stay behind, she could stay with Kaede if Sesshomaru didn't want them and Yusuke couldn't watch her. Sure, Kagome's mom could watch her but now that Kagome's dad was home, she didn't think that would be a great idea.

Her mind wandered to the night the Youkai Den had burned down. Seshomaru had shown up and sat with them so there was no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru would survive five hundred years, but what about her little brother? Did he survive the five hundred years or did somebody kill him before that? Quietly, she looked up at Kagome before saying with a soft voice, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at Hana surprised, only time Hana ever said any version of her name other than "Ka-ka" was a sign something was wrong. "What's wrong, baby?" Kagome questioned.

Hana held onto Shippo tightly and asked, "Will Shippo make it to our era?"

Kagome was silent for a minute as she looked at her two children. Worry and fear were the two emotions she could immediately see. "Hana, you know I can't say." Kagome answered. "But don't worry."

"I don't want Shippo to die! Remember? Botan says that the chances of somebody coming back from the dead is slim to none!"

So that's what that was all about. Kneeling down she hugged her two children and said, "I promise, nobody's going to die. If we stay here, then we'll watch out for each other for the next five hundred years."

"Inu-papa?"

Inuyasha made a face before saying, "There's no point in worrying about what you can't control, pup."

Slowly, Hana nodded a little. If Inuyasha said not to worry, then she shouldn't worry. But Shippo was her little brother, it was her job to worry about him.

Right?

lostmoonchild: Okay, the chapter numbers are beginning to fall. There's probably five or so chapters left, but I'm not sure. I'll give you all the exact number when I update again next week. So read and review, flames are accepted!


	40. Chapter 38

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review! I love reading them with a passion. Speaking of passion, here's a Kagome/Inuyasha lemon for everybody! I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Eight

She was frustrated and any idiot could see that.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome tried to calm Shippo and Hana down, frustration showing in her eyes. It was obvious what the time in her era had been used doing and she wanted to take a break. "You two settle down already." Inuyasha said suddenly causing the two children to stop wrestling.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a grateful look. "Kagome-chan, why don't you go take a break? Houshi-sama and I can handle these two." Sango suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kagome questioned looking nervous.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and waited until she climbed onto his back. "I have an idea on how you can relax." Inuyasha said running with Kagome until they got to a clearing.

Kagome knew exactly how Inuyasha planned on relaxing her and got aroused very quickly at the thought. "How exactly?" Kagome questioned unable to keep herself from wanting to feel Inuyasha's touch.

Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and lowered her to the ground before kissing her passionately. He would satisfy her needs and make sure she wasn't going to want anymore loving from him for a long while. Meanwhile, he would get that little reward Kagome promised him a while ago.

A small giggle escaped Kagome's lips as she felt Inuyasha's hands on her waist and kissed him with as much need as possible. Slowly, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and tangled her fingers in his silver hair causing Inuyasha to growl with delight. "By reminding you of a promise you made to me." Inuyasha growled.

"Which promise?" Kagome questioned with a teasing smile.

"This promise."

Kagome moaned when Inuyasha began squeezing her breasts through her shirt and gripped his hair tightly, never ceasing to be amazed at its softness. Her eyes closed when Inuyasha slipped his hands under her shirt and gently began pressing his claws against Kagome's breasts. "Mmm… Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned, her breath catching in her throat.

Inuyasha smirked a little a bit before pressing his lower half against the young miko, smiling when she gasped and pushed against him. "What do you want, bitch?" Inuyasha questioned with a low growl.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Love me. Make me scream."

A feral grin spread across Inuyasha's lips as several ideas crossed his mind. He could do both and even at the same time. Against his hands, he felt Kagome shiver as he gently removed the young miko of the unneeded clothing. Kagome protested by grabbing at Inuyasha's clothes and pulling them off of the inu-hanyou before smiling when she saw his bare chest.

Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine as he felt the night air against his skin as Kagome completely stripped him of his clothes. "Maybe I should make you beg." Inuyasha growled playfully.

Kagome shook her head as she ran her fingers over Inuyasha's chest, committing how his muscles moved to memory. She wanted him so badly that it hurt. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered, her eyes showing lust as she wrapped her legs around the inu-hanyou's waist.

Inuyasha smirked before shoving himself into the young miko, watched how she stiffened under the sudden intrusion. When Inuyasha began moving, he smiled when he felt Kagome relax under him. "Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned, begging for Inuyasha to move faster.

Cries were heard as Inuyasha pounded ruthlessly into the young priestess, unaware of the fact that he and Kagome both were beginning to surrender to their demon sides. Inuyasha growled lightly before claiming Kagome's lips, causing the priestess to respond with a harsh kiss of her own. When they pulled apart, Kagome screamed as she went over the edge. Inuyasha growled as he felt the woman's muscles contract around him and shoved himself deeper into the priestess, successfully earning more cries.

Suddenly, Inuyasha bit down on the crook of Kagome's neck and drew blood. Kagome's eyes widened and arched against him before biting down on the crook of Inuyasha's neck, drawing blood as well. Inuyasha growled and pushed faster before letting go of Kagome's neck and howling as he released.

Falling over, the inu-hanyou held onto his mate and gently kissed her. "Mine." Inuyasha growled.

"Forever and always."  
"Good."

"Aishiteru."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Kagome giggled a bit and nestled against her new mate. Tomorrow would be chaos when they told their friends the edited version of the night's events.

Shippo's eyes widened when he heard Inuyasha's howl and grabbed his foster sister's pajama top. "What was that?" Shippo asked looking scared.

"Don't worry. Inu-papa's just making sure that nobody goes after Ka-ka." Hana answered sleepily, curling up in her sleeping bag.

"Why?"

Hana yawned sleepily and answered half asleep, "Cause Ka-ka is officially hands off. Inu-papa marked her."

The next morning Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha staring at her with loving gold eyes. "Morning, mate." Inuyasha growled softly.

Kagome smiled and touched the mark on her neck. "Hmm… big enough for your tastes?" Kagome asked with a teasing look.

"Not quite." Inuyasha answered with a playful growl as he lightly nipped the mark on Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha…"  
"KA-KA! INU-PAPA! ARE YOU AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE?!"

Inuyasha groaned and said, "She's your pup."

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

"And Shippo's yours too."

Inuyasha smirked a little and lightly nipped Kagome's nose. "We'll pick this up later. Right now, we'd better get dressed."

Kagome nodded and gently pushed Inuyasha off of her before collecting her clothes. When they were both dressed, two children came tumbling through the bushes. "Ka-ka! Inu-papa! There you are! We thought a youkai had eaten you both up!" Hana said with a pleased look on her face.

Shippo looked at his foster parents for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Hana thought it." Shippo answered honestly.

Kagome laughed a little and pulled her two foster children into her warm embrace. "Hey, you two, guess what?"

"You and Inu-papa finally quit dancing and finally mated?"

"I guess I should be grateful you're actually using your nose."

"Yep! So you won't get mad at me if I say you're pregnant?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he immediately began checking Kagome, praying that every hanyou in the future didn't have better senses than your average hanyou did. Finding no evidence that Kagome was pregnant, Inuyasha looked at the small girl. "She was joking around, Inuyasha." Kagome said shooting Hana a warning look. "Weren't you?"

A grin spread across Hana's face as she said, "Well… Yusuke doesn't know that…"

"HANA!"

Laughing, Hana took off running with Kagome following in close pursuit. "Should we make them stop?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and answered, "Let them run off their energy. Come on, I'll teach you some attacks."

Surprised, Shippo followed Inuyasha quietly for a few minutes before asking loudly what attacks Inuyasha was going to teach him. Inuyasha glanced at the fox child before shaking his head having the feeling that he was gonna regret what he REALLY needed to teach the fox child since something told him that Kagome would have the facts of life explained to Shippo sooner or later and that she would have Inuyasha try to explain it to him.

The things he would do to make this mate happy.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's over with. My opinion, the lemon sucked but oh well. It's another chapter for all you guys to read. I checked over the chapter amounts and there's 43 chapter total for you all to enjoy. In the next chapter, I'm pretty sure it's a comedy so I hope you'll take the time to leave a review. Ja ne!


	41. Chapter 39

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody! Here's chapter thirty nine for anybody who's been waiting patiently for me to update. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Thirty Nine

Hana hummed happily as she wrote about her family. She was making sure to include how they all took care of her and how she takes care of her little brother. "Your family isn't like that!" A boy shouted when he ran his fingers over the Braille writing. "You're lying."

"Am not! My aunts and uncles and cousins and grandmas and grandpa and my new parents take care of me!" Hana protested taking the paper away. "I take care of my little brother and he acts as my eyes when my aunt Sango's cat isn't acting as a guide cat."

"Liar." The boy said. "Your family is broken! You don't have a proper parent."

"Don't you say Kagome and Inuyasha aren't proper!" Hana shouted standing up angrily. "Kagome takes care of me and Shippo and makes sure everybody is okay! Inuyasha keeps us all safe and nearly beat the crap out of his brother when uncle Sesshomaru came near Kagome and me!"

"HANA AND HIRO!" The teacher shouted pulling the two children away from each other. "What is going on here?!"

"Hana's lying about her family. She says that her family isn't broken anymore but she says that her cousin, Kagome, and some guy, Inuyasha, are her parents when everybody knows that her REAL father is in jail and her REAL mother abandoned her."

"MY MOM DID NOT ABANDON ME!" Hana screamed angrily starting to feel the need to burn something.

All the papers in the room began to smolder causing a bunch of the students to scream. Hana forced herself to calm down and she glared in Hiro's direction. "HALF BREED! HALF BREED! HANA'S A HALF BREED!" Hiro started chanting. "BURN UP, HALF BREED! STOP TAKING UP SPACE AND USING OUR AIR! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Tears started rolling down Hana's face as she heard the rest of her classmates start chanting too. The teacher was trying to make all the students be quiet but by the time she had managed to get two of them to be quiet, a new wave of chants filled the room. So Hana did the one thing she knew how to do best.

She ran.

Kagome sighed as she listened to Gramps talk about some legendary battle that resulted in demons fleeing to the Makai in fear of being purified, smiling when the phone rang. "I'll be right back, gramps." Kagome said getting up to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Is Higurashi Kagome there?" A voice asked.

"Hai, this is her." Kagome said hearing the worried tone in the person's voice.

"Miss Higurashi, this is Mrs. Hiroshimo, Hana's teacher."

"Oh God, what'd she do this time?" Kagome asked. "If she beat somebody up and put them in the hospital, I'll make sure I pay the medical bills and have a stern talk with her."

"For once, Miss Higurashi, I wish she would have beaten somebody up." Mrs. Hiroshimo said sounding distressed. "But I'm afraid that's not the case. You see, earlier today Hana and her classmates were writing about whatever made them happy and she chose to write about her family. We found her paper under her desk, so we know what she wrote about her family."

"What'd she write?" Kagome asked feeling a little nervous.

"Mostly about how everybody took care of her and her adopted brother." The teacher said. "Some of how you've managed to take care of them while you were sick."

"She loves her family dearly." Kagome said simply. "She loves spending time around her uncles and aunts, we almost always have to remind her that she has to go to school."  
"Well, we always appreciate that kids love spending time with their families, but I'm afraid that because of her loving her family enough to write about them she's been called a liar."

"What?" Kagome asked. "Hana may lie every once and a while but that's to be expected from a child."

"Yes, that's true. But then a student of ours, Hiro, started chanting "half breed, half breed. Hana's a half breed." before he told her to just die and to stop taking up space and wasting air."

"Oh god." Kagome said. "Is she still at the school?"

"You mean she's not there?"

"No. I wouldn't have asked if she was." Kagome said starting to get worried. "What emotional state was she in?"

"She was in tears."

"I'll look for her." Kagome said. "Excuse me, but I have to call her uncles and aunts to tell them so they can help look."

Kagome hung up the phone and ran outside to the well house. There were scratches on the walls now which told her that Hana had been here recently so she jumped in the well and smiled when she felt the gentle pull of time.

She landed on the ground and quickly climbed up the vines and saw Inuyasha sitting by the well. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is Hana here?"

"Yes. She told me that you'd be here soon and didn't want me to get you." Inuyasha said.

"Where is she?"

"In the old lady's hut." Inuyasha answered as Kagome started running towards the village.

"MAMA!" Shippo shouted happily when Kagome and Inuyasha came into Kaede's hut.

Kagome hugged Shippo and sat down near at a still crying Hana. "Nightingale." Kagome said gently.

Hana froze up and looked in Kagome's direction. "I didn't mean to run away, Ka-ka! I wanted to get away from those idiots!" Hana sobbed.

Kagome hugged Hana and let her cry for a little while. "Hana, what were you thinking?" Kagome asked. "You could have been kidnapped again."

"They called me a half breed!" Hana sobbed angrily. "Am I a half breed, Kagome? Would everything be better if I died?"

Kagome's eyes grew stern and she made Hana look at her. "Hana, I don't ever want to hear that name come out of your mouth." Kagome said sternly. "Being a half demon isn't bad so don't you act like being a half demon is a bad thing."

"I WANT TO BE HUMAN!" Hana shouted tears rolling down her face. "WHY COULDN'T MY REAL MOM HAVE MARRIED A HUMAN?!"

The look on Kagome's face told everybody that this wasn't the first time Hana threw that same fit. "If your mom would have married a human, would things have been better?" Kagome asked looking at her foster daughter with gentle eyes. "Do you think that if you were more human, she would have stayed? That things would be easier?"

"No." Hana whispered. "When Yusuke died, I was the only thing that kept you here. But why do I have to be a half demon?"

"Why do you want to be pure human?" Kagome asked. "Would your life be better?"

"Probably not." Hana murmured nestling against Kagome and breathing in her scent. "I wouldn't be able to run as fast as uncle Hiei and wouldn't know as much about the Makai like uncle Kurama."

Kagome nodded a little and said, "Now do you still want to be human?"

"Part of me will always long to be human." Hana murmured. "I hate being what I am, Ka-ka."

Kagome sighed softly and said, "We don't choose who or what we are, Hana. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be a Spirit Detective's daughter but I didn't choose my parents."

"No, instead you're being punished for what Kikyo did."

Kaede looked surprised and asked, "What did my sister do, child?"

"Besides pin Inuyasha against the tree, no idea." Kagome answered. "All I know is she was sentenced to five hundred years in Hell but only lived four hundred and eighty years of that sentence so I'm serving the remaining twenty."

"Yeah. She won't be finished with it until she's thirty four." Hana said happily. "Or was that when you are fifty three?"

"Lets not go there, nightingale."

Hana giggled and said, "I like that mental image, Ka-ka. You're a dried up old lady."

"And you've been pinned." Kagome said starting to tickle Hana.

Hana screamed with laughter and the next thing anybody knew, Shippo was laughing to when Kagome started tickling him. Both children tried to take Kagome down and cheered when Kagome let them win. "YAY! WE BEAT KAGOME!" Hana shouted happily looking pleased as she sat on Kagome's stomach.

"Yeah, and I'm sure any kid that I may have in the future will have a dent in its head." Kagome said laughing as she pushed Hana off her stomach.

"Didn' auntie say that she didn't want you having kids until you were married off?" Hana questioned.

"Sweetheart, she was aiming mostly for human terms of marriage. Demon terms of marriage is a different matter."

"What's so different about it?" Hana questioned.

"Easy. There's no "till death do us part" in youkai marriage." Kagome said with a small laugh. "You get marked, you're screwed. Your mate dies, you die."

"That's what Yusuke says. Except he says that even if you marry a human, you're screwed."

Kagome laughed and kissed her foster daughter on the forehead. "Yeah, well, he's gonna marry Keiko so he's gonna be screwed either way you look at it."

Hana smiled a little and leaned against Kagome before closing her eyes. "And its gonna continue for forever and ever and ever." Hana murmured starting to doze off.

"never to stop, not even when all we know is gone from our grasp." Kagome finished, acting like it was some story. "Because who we are, continues forever in the generations that follow and cannot be erased like the truth often is."

lostmoonchild: Okay, that chapter's finally done! I'm looking forward to this story being overwith and as far as I know, I'm not planning on making a sequel to it unless enough people ask for it. The rest of the chapters are done but need to be posted so I expect it to be over with in maybe a month if everything works out so read and review, flames are accepted!


	42. Chapter 40

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the reviews! Okay, here's the comedy chapter that I promised and I'd like to say that I am not a real big Kouga fan since in my opinion he's just waaay too cocky for his own good. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Forty

He was coming back.

Kagome sighed as she felt Kouga's energy getting closer and automatically looked at Hana who was excitedly telling everybody about the times she had to help Kurama get rid of a few girls. A plan started forming in her mind and Kagome smiled a little. "Hana…" Kagome said with a gentle voice.

Hana stopped talking and looked in Kagome's direction. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Hana said automatically.

Kagome laughed a little and said, "You know, there's a man who'd love to take me away from you and your brother."

Hana's eyes flashed to a red color as she stared at Kagome. "I won't let him!" Hana said, a determined look settling itself in her eyes.

"That's why I need you to scare him off." Kagome answered. "Give him the idea that every kid in our family is "unmanageable" if you can handle that."

"Ka-Ka, you should know by now that if you looked up "hellion" in the dictionary my picture would be there."

"Don't I know that." Kagome muttered giving Shippo and Hana both some chocolate.

"Hello, my Kagome!" Kouga said when he stopped. "Are you ready to come back with me?"

Kagome pretended to look worried and she said, "Sorry, Kouga. I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?"

"You see that kid right there?" Kagome questioned pointing to Hana.

"Yeah."  
"Well, that's my daughter and she's been very upset lately."

"Why?"

Hana screamed and pretended to throw a tantrum. "I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T! YOU CANNA MAKE ME!" Hana screamed.

Kagome made a desperate look and tried getting Hana to quiet down. "As you can see, I've got my hands full with this little monster and can't go anywhere until she's calmed down." Kagome said with a sigh. "If somebody would be willing to take her for a while, I'd have a chance to relax a little before making any decisions." _Come on, Kouga, just say you'll take her for a while.._

"I could take her for a day or so." Kouga suggested.

_YES!_ "Are you sure? She's a handful with people she doesn't really know."

Kouga looked proud and said, "She'll be no trouble at all. I'm great with kids."

"I'M NOT GOING!"

"I wouldn't exactly call her a kid if I were you, flea-bag, she's more like a little monster from hell." Inuyasha said catching onto Kagome's plan.

Kagome smiled a little and handed Kouga a bag. "Okay, there's a set of Hana's nightclothes in the bag along with something to wear tomorrow. Her hairbrush and toothbrush along with toothpaste is inside the bag too so make sure she brushes her hair and teeth really good." Kagome said mentally laughing. "Don't give her any candy before bed or else she won't sleep and no candy in the morning for breakfast or else you'll have to hunt her down. If her face is pale, then give her half of a chocolate bar but no more than that."

Kouga nodded and looked at the ten year old. "Hey, kid, you ready to have some fun?" Kouga asked.

"I wanna fight."

"No."

"I WANNA FIGHT!"

"Hana, no." Kagome said sternly. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart, and be good for Kouga since he's being nice enough to take you in for a day."

"I liked uncle Sessho's house." Hana said innocently half an hour later. "What's your house like? Is it as big as uncle Sessho's house? Ka-ka says that our cousin's house in the Makai is huge but she doesn't like going there. Why are you trying to get Ka-ka to be your mate? Don't you know that every dumb ass who wants to mate Ka-ka has to get past the judge, jury, and executioner?"

Kouga sighed and said, "I think you'd better watch your mouth."

"Ka-ka lets me swear. She says that I'm not learning anything useful from my stupid uncles so I gotta get what I can take."

Kouga looked at the young girl and shook his head. Kagome wasn't kidding when she said that Hana was a monster. "Can you be quiet for a little while?" Kouga questioned.

"Maybe…"

"Quiet."

Hana waited a few minutes before saying, "I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Candy."

"No."

"But I want candy! Ka-ka lets me have candy when I'm hungry!"

"How about a nice tasty fish?" Kouga questioned in an attempt to get Hana to quiet down.

Hana pretended to look thoughtful and nodded a bit. "Okay!" She said excitedly. Hey, being a complete terror wasn't easy and required both energy along with a lot of skill. Besides, she could use the fish to her advantage.

Ten minutes later, a fish had been caught and was being cooked. Silently invoking her fire demon blood, Hana reached into the fire and pretended to start crying. Honestly, the fire tickled but she was supposed to make herself look like a pain so Kouga would leave Kagome alone.

Suddenly, Kouga grabbed Hana's hand and pulled it out of the fire. "What'd you do that for?" Kouga shouted inspecting the 'burn'.

_He doesn't realize that I'm a hanyou._ Hana realized suddenly through her fake tears. "I…I wanted the fish!" Hana 'wailed' miserably.

"Wait until it's cooked." Kouga scolded wrapping the burn.

Hana began pulling at the wrapping a while later before deciding to throw a bit of a tantrum. "I WANT THE FISH! I WANT THE FISH!" Hana screamed.

Kouga got the fish out of the fire and gave it to the small girl. "There, now shut up." Kouga said looking annoyed.

Hana smiled happily and began eating the fish and waited until Kouga's back was turned before throwing it at his head. "IT'S BURNED!" Hana screamed when the fish hit Kouga's head.

Kouga looked at the fish with annoyance and said, "It's not burned. Stop being picky."

"Or what?" Hana challenged.

"Or you're going to bed early."  
"No I'm not. You're not my daddy. You can't make me do what you want me to do."

"Kagome put me in charge of you until tomorrow."

Hana glared in Kouga's direction and said, "I'm blind. You've gotta be nice to me."

"You're not blind."  
"Yes I am! I purified my own eyes, just ask Ka-ka!"

Kouga silently glared at the ten year old before shaking his head. He had to take good care of Hana just to prove to Kagome that he would be an excellent father and playing into her games wouldn't help. "Just stop throwing your food around." Kouga said making himself comfortable.

Hana frowned slightly before shrugging. Kouga didn't want her to throw around her food, but that didn't mean she couldn't throw around other stuff. Moving her fingers along the ground she found some rocks and began throwing them. "HANA!" Kouga shouted when a rock hit him.

"They're just little pebbles."

"Bullshit."

"Don't swear in front of me or I'm telling Ka-ka."

What WAS this kid? There was no way a human kid could be so annoying! For a moment Kouga wondered how Inuyasha and the rest of Kagome's friends could handle such a little monster. "Come on." Kouga said grabbing Hana.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Hana screamed angrily, kicking at Kouga.

Kouga took off running and stopped when he came to the well, surprised that Inuyasha was waiting pateintly. "Couldn't handle the pup, flea-bag?" Inuyasha asked with an amused look.

"What is this kid?" Kouga asked putting Hana down and tossing the ten year old's bag to Inuyasha.

"She's what happens when two hanyous get together." Inuyasha said as Hana ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Inu-papa, I burned my hand! Kouga got me some fish and didn't take the fish out of the fire so I went to get the fish and I burned my hand really badly!" Hana "sobbed" as she held onto Inuyasha.

"Quit it." Inuyasha said, sounding as if he didn't believe Hana for a minute. "Your hand isn't burned."

"Kagome and her kid are all yours, dog-breath. I don't need to be dealing with THAT." Kouga said before running off.

Inuyasha smirked and looked down at Hana, laughing when he saw the pleased look on her face. "Come on. Let's go tell Kagome that flea-bag's gonna leave her alone now." Inuyasha said with a smile as Hana grabbed his hand.

"Yeah! Hey, Inu-papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I do a good job?"

"Better than any of us could have imagined, Hana."

Hana smiled a bit deciding that any compliment that came from Inuyasha was the best there was. If he said that you did a good job, then he meant it. "Thanks, Inu-papa." Hana said with a smile.

"No problem."

lostmoonchild: yeah... when the art of childcare gets tough, Kouga gets going. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you all will leave me a review even if they are flames. Ja ne for now!!


	43. Chapter 41

lostmoonchild: Hey, everybody, thanks for the review(s)! I just love reading them and I'm proud to post this chapter since you'll get a glimpse into the mind of a ten year old with a mission. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Forty One

The small hut was quiet as the only sounds that could be heard were the soft breathing of everybody who was inside it and the crickets outside. A pair of bright eyes looked around the small hut and once certain that everybody was sleeping, moved to the small fox child that slept soundly next to the young priestess. "Shippo!" Hana whispered, putting a hand over her adopted brother's mouth.

Shippo woke up with a start and yelled into Hana's hand before realizing who's hand it was over his mouth. Pushing his adopted sister's hand away from his mouth, Shippo shot a tired glare at the young hanyou. "What?" Shippo asked sleepily.

"C'mon, I got an idea."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No! Inu-papa wants to leave tomorrow to find Jewel Shards before everybody shows up."

Shippo groaned and managed to move away from Kagome without her waking up. "So what were you planning?" Shippo questioned as they went outside.

"We'll go back to my and Kagome's era and head to the Reikai."

"You mean we're gonna die?"

"Nope. There's a portal to the Reikai that nobody's noticed yet. I use it if I need to check something at the Reikai." Hana answered holding onto Shippo as they walked to the well.

"So we're going to check something out at the Reikai?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"The battle against Naraku."  
"WHAT?!"

Hana waited patiently as Shippo finished gagging from their trip through the well before climbing up the ladder. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the city. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I don't know my way around the city and you're blind… what if somebody comes to hurt us?" Shippo asked.

"You worry too much." Hana stated walking down the stairs. "Just calm down."

"Mama's gonna be mad when she finds out."

"She ain't gonna find out. I've got a plan."

"Which is?"

The small girl grinned and held onto Shippo tightly when they found the portal. "Ready?" Hana questioned with a slightly worried look.

"Have you traveled through these things before?"

"…With Ka-ka."  
Shippo looked nervous and nodded. The worse that could happen was they got killed, right? Taking a breath, Hana jumped through the portal with Shippo digging his claws into his adopted sister's arms as they were pulled through.

"Where's that file?!"

Hana walked quietly around, careful to stay out of anybody's way. She had learned long ago that if you didn't draw attention to yourself, nobody would even notice you. "Hana, where are we?" Shippo whispered.

"Spirit World."

"This is the Spirit World?"

"Yeah. Uh oh, asshole alert."

Hana and Shippo quickly hid behind a large pile of paper as a man walked past them. "Who's that?" Shippo whispered.

"The moron Ka-ka takes me to. His name's Ciro."

"Why does mama take you to him?"

"To make sure my demon blood isn't getting out of control. Ka-ka got really upset that last time I had to go to him."

Shippo fell silent as they walked around, amazed when they came to a room labeled "records" but screamed when a gentle voice said, "You know, I doubt Kagome would appreciate her kids running around in the Reikai about to do what I think they're about to do."

Hana spun around and made an innocent face when she "saw" Kurama. "Uncle Kurama! Hi… we weren't doing anything." Hana said innocently.

"uh huh. So where's Kagome? Sound asleep in the Feudal Era, correct?"

"Well… you see…"  
Kurama smiled and led Hana and Shippo away from the room. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Kurama suggested. "Then you can tell me what you two are thinking?"

After ten minutes and a couple glasses of juice, Kurama was listening intently on the what the two were planning. "We just wanna help Inu-papa and Ka-ka!" Hana said, looking ready to cry.

"So what exactly were you two going to look for?"

"Umm…"

Kurama shook his head a little before answering, "You two go back to Kagome and the others before they notice you're missing. I'll finish what you two wanted to start."  
"really?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. I'll tell you guys what I found out when we go to help."  
Hana nodded and held Shippo tightly as they ran back to the portal that would take them back to ningenkai. Within ten minutes, they were jumping through the well and going back to Kaede's as if nothing had ever happened.

lostmoonchild: Okay, that's done! Unfortunately there's not too many chapters left so I'm kind of unhappy about this story being nearly complete. Now the sequal idea is still in the air since I'm not entirely sure what should happen but if anybody wants a sequel or has an idea for one then let me know. Read and review, flames will be used to protect my muse from my brother's anti-yaoi thoughts.


	44. Chapter 42

lostmoonchild: Hey, thanks for the review(s)! Since I was being mean and didn't update sooner, here's the second to last chapter. I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise. With that being admitted, you all can leave the lawyers at home.

Chapter Forty Two

"Everybody we've helped out in the past three years is here, Hana." Shippo said looking around while staying on his sister's lap. "The villagers are nervous about so many being here but Kaede has been telling them that the ones who are helping fight against Naraku means us no harm."

Hana nodded and said quietly, "I can see so many auras. They hit each other and allow me to see what everybody looks like."

Shippo looked amazed and followed his sister as they walked around the different camps. "What are you thinking?" Shippo asked after a while.

"We could kill everybody who betrayed our side before the battle and blame it on Naraku." Hana answered simply.

Shippo looked confused and said, "But didn't Yusuke yell at mama because she was trying to get her hands on Naraku's file?"

"Yeah. But that's because she was being stupid and asking for a specific name." Hana answered.

Shippo looked amazed at his sister and kept up with her as Hana retreated next to Inuyasha. "Inu-papa, when is everybody going to go attack Naraku?" Hana asked innocently.

"Day after tomorrow. This isn't everybody who wants to attack Naraku." Inuyasha said calmly. "A group will be arriving tomorrow morning and they need at least one day's rest."

Hana nodded and said, "The Makai Kings NEVER have to have anybody rest."  
"Well, I'm not going to the Makai and asking those bastards for any help." Inuyasha said messing Hana's hair up. "Now go to Kagome, pups, so she's not worrying where you two are."  
"We're not doing anything." Shippo said calmly.

"Go."

"Alright, alright. We're going." Hana said unhappily.

"You two have to stay out of trouble." Kagome said when the two children found her.

"Yes, mama." Shippo answered.

"Okay."

Kagome's eyes searched over the area as if searching for somebody before smiling when she saw a small figure dressed in black staring. "HIEI!" Kagome shouted waving.

Hiei walked calmly towards Kagome and nodded, nearly falling back when Hana jumped on him. Kagome nearly fell over laughing and screamed when she felt a pair of claws on her hips. "KURAMA! I AM GOING TO PURIFY YOU!" Kagome screamed making a fist and punching the fox demon behind her.

Everybody looked up and saw the young miko being "attacked" by a tall demon with seemingly cold eyes. "KAGOME!" Kouga shouted.

"FOX! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE SOMEBODY ATTACKS YOU!" Kagome shouted head butting the fox demon as hard as she could causing the silver haired demon to go back to his human form. "Thank you."

Kurama laughed and rubbed his sore head before hugging Kagome. "Is that how they're teaching you to greet old friends?" Kurama asked with a laugh.

"No, that's how I ensure that I won't have to listen to any mother's bawling because their only child managed to get killed. Do you even know how much of a pain that is?"

"Don't want to find out."

"Good fox. Now where's my cousin and the baka?"

"ATTACK!"

A scream left Kagome's lips as she felt herself being tackled to the ground. "URAMESHI! I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!" Kagome shouted pinning her cousin and attempting to punch him.

"Ah, hell, you love me anyway!" Yusuke shouted laughing as he dodged the punches and pinned Kagome to the ground.

Inuyasha smiled and said, "You've been training, I guess."

Yusuke laughed and said, "Yep. The old hag was a royal pain in the ass this time around but Kags and I would love for our family to be around so we can actually exist."

"You make it sound like we're dead." Kagome said before seeing Kuwabara. "Hey, Kazuma. How'd they talk you into this?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Kagome laughed and said, "Well, if you don't know why you're even here, I'll fill you in on the details."

"Sounds good."  
"Evil hanyou plus Shikon no Tama plus chance he'll open Hell up equals end of the world." Kagome said simply. "Which translated would mean none of us would exist."

"OH CRAP!"

"Yeah. So us losing is a big no-no and you keeping you're "I can't hit girls" attitude is gonna have to die during the battle cause what do you think his incarnations are?"

Yusuke grinned before saying, "Now you're sure they're girls?"

"Hell if I know, I don't look at or touch girls. That's your area. My area is looking at and making sure a guy is really a guy."

"Alright, you make sure this Naraku creep is really a guy and I'll make sure the rest are girls."

Laughing, Kagome flipped Yusuke off of her and blew him a kiss. They had their own language with each other that seemed to be perverted and in a sense, sort of was. "Are you sure your mate would approve of his mate grabbing a certain region?" Kurama questioned with a grin.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw a slight disapproving look in his eyes. "Low shot, fox, that was waaay below the belt." Kagome said getting up and wrapping her arms around her mate's neck.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha growled softly.

Kagome giggled a little bit before looking at her cousin. "Hey, Urameshi, guess what?" Kagome said with a grin.

"What?"

"Ready for the battle?"

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and said, "Bring it on. We're going to kick that bastard's ass from here right into the deepest part of Hell."  
Kagome laughed and wrapped an arm around Yusuke's waist while still keeping an arm around Inuyasha's neck. "Care to dance with me, Kagome?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"What song does my dear fox have in mind tonight?" Kagome questioned letting Yusuke and Inuyasha go.

"Oh, I don't know. It just sounds good right now."

Hana yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Breaking the Habit." Kagome said with a grin. "THAT sounds good."

"As you wish. Yusuke?"

Yusuke cracked up laughing and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Taking a breath, he started singing:

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends

Kagome laughed as Kurama spun her around in a circle. Her eyes fell on her friends and a big grin spread across her face. "We've got a surprise." Kurama whispered, sending chills down Kagome's spine.

"What?"

Kurama motioned for Kagome to look towards the trees. A gasp escaped Kagome's lips when she saw a man with her eyes walking towards them. Inuyasha remembered how his mate responded with her father and immediately went to Kagome's side. "Kagome…" Mr. Higurashi said before looking around.

"I'm not leaving. Not while this and our time is in danger." Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha.

"I wasn't going to say you have to come home."

"Dad, this is my home. These people… are my family."

"What about us?" Mr. Higurashi questioned walking to his daughter.

A tear rolled down Kagome's face as she whispered, "You're still my family. But I truly belong here. "The past will be one's future" and this is my future."

Mr. Higurashi gently pulled Kagome from Inuyasha and hugged her. "I'm sorry for everything. When you and your friends came back here, I was furious. Then Yusuke and his friends told me what they knew was happening. What Inuyasha is to you." Mr. Higurashi said holding onto his daughter. "Why didn't you ever tell me this is how you met your mate and friends?"

"I was scared." Kagome admitted allowing her tears to fall. "I tried so hard to make your proud of me and I was scared that if you knew what was happening, you wouldn't be proud of me. Just like you stopped being proud of me when you found out that I'm a half demon."

Mr. Higurashi made his daughter look at him. "Listen very carefully to me, young lady, NOTHING you do will ever make me stop being proud of you. Your mother told me how you responded with everybody who's tried to be a father to you so I understand why you acted so negatively with me being home again." Mr. Higurashi said looking stern. "I don't know what's going to happen next, but I'm going to be here helping my little girl and her friends."

Everybody watched as Kagome hugged her father tightly as she cried. "You knew." Inuyasha stated looking at Yusuke. "You knew that both Kagome and her father wanted to make up before the battle."

Yusuke grinned a little before saying, "Don't tell Kagome that. I'm having fun watching her think I'm an idiot and she'll blame Kurama."

"Feh. I just might tell her."

"Nah. If there's one thing I learned, Inuyasha, it's don't trick Kagome into making up with somebody. The minute she finds out, the person responsible is gonna end up dead."

Inuyasha chuckled and picked up the two children that were sitting near his feet. Looking at his father-in-law, Inuyasha nodded quietly showing that he trusted his mate's judgement. "I suppose you'll want to see the plans we have so far?" Inuyasha questioned.

Mr. Higurashi grinned a little and said, "And I suppose you'll want to see where Naraku's weaknesses are? You know, you have to admit that he's a worthy opponent… for a half-breed."

"DAD!"

lostmoonchild: Okay, I didn't really have anything planned for this chapter so I thought that maybe it'd be nice if Kagome and her dad made up and if Hana and Shippo decided to try to break into the Reikai files. Naturally, I didn't see Kurama stopping them but oh well. Whatever works, I guess. Anyway, read and reivew, flames are accepted. Next chappie is the last one.


	45. Chapter 43

lostmoonchild: I'm so mean, I know, not updating for so long. This is the final chapter and I don't want it to end but a sequal is in progress. I'm thinking of posting it the first of October or something so you all know. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, YYH, or anything else unless I say otherwise.

Chapter Forty Three

"**The actions of the past will repeat itself if the actions of the future do nothing to change. We all dream of a better future for the next generation, for our children, but if we do nothing now to change, our children won't have a future."**

The air was thick with anticipation as the small castle was surrounded by youkai, ningens, and hanyous all drawn together for a single purpose. Kagome found it impossible to believe that in the next five hundred years, the only thing separating youkai and ningens was a barrier dividing their worlds. There was nothing to prevent hanyous from being among either ningens or youkai, only discrimination that would lessen as youkai became fairy tales to either frighten or excite children. A hanyou's hate would only be decided by them, if they couldn't see the beauty of their race and be proud to be the result of a love that was once upon a time seen as forbidden between two races.

A roll of thunder drew everybody's attention to the dark sky above them. What would happen after the battle? Who would die today and who would live to see tomorrow? Would the future be bright for everybody and the group from the future have a home to return to? Or would there be no future, only a world full of darkness that had long ago conquered light? Nobody knew the answers, and they were certain that even the Gods above didn't know.

Miroku cleared his throat as he stood in front of the army, Kagome standing next to him. Calmly, Miroku began to say a prayer for everybody while Kagome said it proudly in the demon's language. Inuyasha listened and looked around at the small army, a sense of pride growing as he saw his brother nod in acknowledgement. After seeing that his brother would make it to the modern era and hearing about what his older brother was willing to reveal about surviving through time, he held a new respect for the taiyoukai.

Earlier in the morning the camp had awoken to find that a few of its members were dead. Nobody knew what had happened but they were all willing to bet that Naraku had something to do with their deaths. The ones who had been found dead were buried and everybody determined to fight to avenge their comrades.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama all transformed to their youkai states, surprising everybody. Kagome smiled and bowed, showing pure respect for her youkai friends. "Are you ready to fight, my Kings?" Kagome questioned with a small smile.

A laugh left Yusuke's lips as he nodded. "Just remember, Kags, don't try to be a hero. Know when to retreat." Yusuke whispered, embracing his cousin tightly.

"Hai. Aishiteru."

"I love you too, Kags."

With a sharp crack of thunder, the group charged at the castle where Naraku and his incarnations stood with a small army of their own, each one of the members shouting at the top of their lungs. Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusaiga, feeling his father's fang pulse with power. With a single swing, Inuyasha broke through Naraku's barrier allowing everybody to enter the castle.

Naraku frowned as he watched the group charge. He could clearly see Inuyasha running ahead, a determined look settled on his face. With a calm look, Naraku looked at his incarnations and at the army of youkai that were willing to fight for him. Those youkai, he knew, wanted to kill the humans and any halfbreed they found among the army. He also knew that those youkai felt that any pure blooded youkai who sided with humans had to be eliminated immediately.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagura draw her fan while one of her hands went up to her hair were a feather was kept. Kanna moved closer to the demoness, as if they were both planning on escaping sometime before or during the battle. As soon as the barrier broke, the two demonesses were taking off.

With a growl, one of the demons tried to stop the two demonesses but an arrow quickly took care of the demon. Naraku quickly turned his head and saw the strange looking priestess, her eyes narrowed and bleeding red. Hate burned at Naraku's heart as he stared at his beloved Kikyo's reincarnation deciding then and there that the wench had to die.

Kagome moaned with pleasure as she felt the fire of her demon blood course through her being. Kagura and Kanna, she knew, held no loyalty to Naraku and would escape the first chance they got. When she saw that one of the demons Naraku had on his side was about to take their lives, Kagome reacted. Only a lowly youkai would think of striking somebody down while their back was turned and in response to the sight of the manner, Kagome's youkai blood was screaming for blood to be shed in return for the blood that was nearly spilt in such a cowardly act.

Inuyasha picked up the scent of Kagome changing from mostly human to her pure blooded youkai form. Growling at Naraku, he began attacking the evil hanyou. Today, Naraku would die and Inuyasha would drag the bastard's soul to Hell himself if needed be. Anger threatened to blind Inuyasha as he thought about all the innocent people that had died at Naraku's hands, the innocent people he had manipulated through the years.

Sango and Miroku both noticed the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and even that the young priestess was beginning to transform. Both wanted to fight Naraku but it had been made clear the night before that Naraku was Inuyasha's to kill. Neither one would be sad that Naraku died, both of them would happily celebrate Naraku's death.

Sango's heart jumped to her throat when she saw her brother standing with his chain-scythe raised. "KOHAKU!" Sango screamed.

Kohaku looked up and attacked his sister, the boy's brown eyes totally empty. Both taijiya fought against each other, one trying frantically to avoid hitting the other. Kohaku was dead, Sango realized, and he had been ever since the day that Naraku had the boy kill their father. With tears rolling down her face, Sango took her sword and stabbed her brother through his chest, taking out the shikon shard without any problems.

With tears of grief rolling down her face, Sango began attacking those on Naraku's side after quickly hiding the shikon shard for Kagome to join with the rest of the Shikon no Tama.

Hiei and Kurama both noticed Sango's tears and made it a point to avoid her so she wouldn't accidentally kill them. Kurama's now silver hair was stained red with some random youkai's blood while Hiei's Jagan eye glowed with power, easily controlling the minds of the weaker youkai. Out of the corner of Hiei's eye, he could see Yusuke in all his demonic glory fighting alongside Kuwabara.

Yusuke could see his cousin was changing into her youkai form and nearly smiled. She was a mixed blooded person, just as he was, but unlike him Kagome had absolutely no official race. She kept dancing between races, never once staying with them for very long. "Hey, Urameshi! Your cousin's changing again!" Kuwabara shouted, using his spirit sword to cut a demon in half.

"Yeah, I know!" Yusuke shouted. "SPIRIT GUN!"

When Naraku's army was gone, all that remained was Naraku. Everybody gathered around the evil hanyou and Inuyasha, watching the look of pure hate in Inuyasha's eyes grow. "You care more about destroying me than your own love." Naraku said with a cold smile.

"You're wrong. I've already claimed my mate."

"Oh really? Then why do I have Kikyo near death?" Naraku questioned with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and said, "You're an idiot if you think I'm sticking with somebody who wanted me to change into something I'm not."

"Inuyasha… prepare to die!"

A dangerous growl left Inuyasha's lips as he and Naraku fought against each other, both of them evenly matched. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the incomplete glowing sphere inside Naraku and shouted, "INUYASHA! HE'S USING THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

"They're evenly matched." Mr. Higurashi said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Kagome's mind raced as she began trying to figure out if Naraku was truly playing with Inuyasha or if they were really evenly matched. From the way Naraku was gasping for air, he and Inuyasha were evenly matched. "Impossible…" Yusuke said, his eyes widening as he watched. "I thought you said that any demon who used Shikon shards got HUGE power ups."

"Unless…" Kagome said softly, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha for a minute.

"Kagome…"

"Naraku's about an A-class with the Shikon Shards…"

"So Inuyasha is…"

"An A-class naturally."

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Naraku gasp for air. "You hear that, Naraku? Only with those shards are you strong. I don't need those stupid shards to be strong, I'm that way naturally. You need the shards."

"Shut up, half breed."

"ooh, tough words."

Naraku attempted to escape but found himself being stopped by everybody he had managed to annoy in the time he had been alive. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Naraku shouted.

"Miroku, shall we?" Kagome questioned, a smile spreading across her face.

"We shall."

Everybody watched as the monk and priestess formed a barrier around Inuyasha and Naraku, preventing Naraku from escaping. "HEY! NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted raising Tetsusaiga over his head.

Naraku spun around and a loud yell escaped his lips as the sword came down upon him. Everybody looked away for a minute and when they looked back, Naraku was lying on the ground with blood pouring from his skull. Miroku and Kagome allowed the barrier to drop and Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "You did it, mate, you did it." Kagome murmured pulling away from Inuyasha and taking the incomplete Shikon no Tama from Naraku as Sango gave Kagome the piece she had gotten from Kohaku and Kouga turned over the shards he had.

"No," answered Inuyasha as he looked around after Kagome put the Shikon no Tama together again, "we ALL did it."

* * *

We won the battle against Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was put back together again. Kikyo died again and Ka-ka received the remaining half of her soul. Uncle Miroku, aunt Sango, brother Shippo, Inu-papa made their wishes on the Shikon no Tama but when Ka-ka got her turn, she looked at her father and told him she loved him and would always hold onto her human blood before she made the wish to become a full inu-hanyou.

I got to make the final wish. Having nothing I wanted, I closed my eyes and wished that the legend of the Shikon no Tama would live on forever, so everybody would be remembered through time. Later on, the tale of our adventures turned from the Legend of the Shikon no Tama into the Legend of Inuyasha, the story I grew up loving so much. But when I opened my eyes after saying my wish, I could see a blur of colors which adjusted allowing me to see everybody. With tears rolling down my face, I hugged Kagome and cried, "I can see again, mama! I can see!"

Watching Ka-ka now and seeing the love in her eyes, I realize that no matter what was thrown at her, she always held a strength that few had and even fewer chose to let show. She made all of us stronger and passed her strength to Inu-papa and to everybody else that had the pleasure of meeting her. A strength that I've come to believe that Kikyo didn't possess.

She and Inu-papa adopted the two babies that Ka-ka had been waiting for a month after Naraku's death and not long afterwards she had given birth to Inu-papa's son. Shippo and I remain best friends and willingly accepted the responsibilities of being older siblings. Nothing would tear us apart since we had a strength of our own. A strength we didn't even know existed.

Uncle Miroku and aunt Sango got married the summer after. They're now expecting their first baby and already we can see the baby growing up to be perverted like its father. Uncle Sessho marked Rin as his own when Rin was around sixteen. Wanting to make it clear to even humans that Rin was off limits, uncle Sessho had a demon marriage performed. They now have twins.

Maybe that's what kept me alive during the time I spent as Naraku's prisoner. My own strength kept me going while I was doing the same thing Ka-ka and everybody else was doing. At least, until they saw what Ka-ka wanted them to believe. So we stopped doing that one thing and started doing our own thing. What'd we stop?

We stopped waiting.

My name is Hana Higurashi, and while this is the end of one part of our story, this is also the beginning of another.

lostmoonchild: Oh my gods... the story's done! Honestly, I"m not sure if I should be pleased or not that this story is done but something tells me that I'm going to miss this story with a passion. Oh well, read and review, flames are accepted!


End file.
